Three Little Tasks
by lonely fish in da fish bowl
Summary: I dont believe in prince charmings'she said with an irritated expression He raised an eyebrow at her'How about a knight in shinning armor'he asks'Well'she said'Then i really hope you get roasted in all that medal'he smirked and replied'oh,but it's winter'
1. Ending a So Thought Loving Relationship

Chapter One

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The sun poured through the window of the girls' dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. It flooded every corner with the brightness of the daylight. Out in the Forbidden Forest, a drove of ravens suddenly took flight into the morning sunshine, their calls echoing to the distant castle of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the four-poster bed of Ginny Weasly, a red head groaned as if the radiance of dawn is paining her greatly and pulled her scarlet blanket up to cover her head. She sighed at the comfort of darkness and snuggled against her pillow for five more minutes of undisturbed sleep. Unfortunately, her roommate woke her up.

"Ginny! Ginny Weasly!" Olivia Blade called out. "Wake up! It's the last day of the school year!" Ginny gave magnificent snore and pretended to be asleep. Olivia sighed and walked towards Ginny's open suitcase with books and such scattered around it. She grabbed a handful of the red head's undergarments, which was washed the day before and walked towards the open window. She stuck out Ginny's underclothes and shout out loudly so everyone on the grounds can hear.

"GINNY WEASLY, YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED THIS MINUTE OR I WILL CHUCK ALL OF YOUR NICE LITTLE BRAS AND UNDIES OUT OF THE WINDOW!"

Ginny bounced up from her bed and ran to the smirking Olivia. Why does her friend have to be so sly and inconsiderate?

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ginny exclaimed and made for a snatch at her underwear.

"That's the spirit!" Olivia said and gladly handed Ginny her belongings. "I'm going to wait for you in the common room. Hurry up Gin!" and with her sly grin still plastered on her face, Olivia skipped down the stairs. Ginny sighed and threw her things back into her trunks. She made to close the window but heard a voice call below her.

"What's this thing we heard about your panties Ginny?" Dean Thomas hollered up at her.

"Yeah, do you mind giving us more information?" Seamus Finnegan yelled out after Dean.

"SOD OFF YOU CRACK HEADS!" Ginny bellowed back. She could see Seamus and Dean give her a salute and marched off towards Lavender and Parvati by the lake. Ginny couldn't help but smile. Everyone is so carefree now that Voldemort's gone. It feels like the mass of fear in everyone's stomach has evaporated. The war was fought, they won, and all is good with the world. She took in a deep cleansing breath and closed the window behind her.

It's going to be a good day.

Doing several twirls and leaps around the discarded robes and books; Ginny made her way to her wand and gave it a swish so her uniform replaced her checkered pajamas. She didn't know why she was so happy today…maybe because she was finally going home after a stressful year, or maybe she was going to see Michael Corner in the entrance hall waiting for her. They had been back together for a year now. Despite the protests of Ron, Ginny had given him a second chance when he had asked her out. Then, just after the last battle between Harry and Voldemort, he had told her that he loved her.

Ginny sighed deeply and fell back to her bed, her dark amber eyes full delight. Life was going so good…she felt like nothing can ever come between her and perfect happiness. She sighed again and started to think of all the names she could name her kids. A shrilled angry voice interrupted her daydreams and brought her back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Ginny screamed back and literally floated down the stairs.

The rest of the day passed by in a blink of an eye. Ginny was hoping to run into Michael again but he seemed to be still packing his things in the Ravenclaw tower, though Ginny wasn't sure why it had taken him so long. She spent most of the daytime with Olivia and some other girls at the lake, swimming. In the afternoon, before the end of the year feast, Ginny went back to her dormitory to pack up. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were waiting for her in the common room and the four went up to the Great Hall. Harry was really quiet these days. After Moody and Tonks had passed away Harry seemed to have given up hope. But by the help of Hermione and Ron, he defeated Voldemort with the Dark Lord's own wand.

The feast was excellent. Ginny chatted with the excited Hermione about her trip to Rome in the holidays but couldn't help but glance up at the Ravenclaw table a few times between courses. Michael Corner was still not there. Ginny was getting worried. _Where can he be? Did something happen to him? He's defiantly not going to be avoiding me…so where is he?_ But unfortunately, Michael Corner _was _avoiding her. At the end of the feast, he showed up looking sheepishly at the questioning look on Ginny's face and asked to have a word with her, privately.

"If there's something you need to say to my sister, you can say it here." Ron said with a spoon of pudding half way to his mouth, his eyes staring suspiciously at Michael.

"For goodness sakes, just go Ginny, and lighten up Ron." Hermione said and rolled her eyes at the youngest Weasly boy. Eventually, they started an argument with Harry in the middle trying desperately to change the subject.

"Um…yeah ok…" Ginny said uncertainly and walked with the ravenclaw into an empty classroom. She noticed that he didn't hold her hands like they always used to do. Something's wrong.

"How are you Ginny?" he asked her nervously. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you have something to tell me then spill." Ginny said and took a seat in one of the desks.

"You know that we aren't going to be seeing each other at all over the summer Ginny…" the sandy blonde hair boy started, not looking in Ginny's eyes. "Well I'm going to the U.S. to see my grandparents and meet new people…and I-"

"What does this have to do with anything? We can owl." Ginny said, the brightness from her eyes gone. She forced up a smile, "It wont be bad!" Michael looked awkwardly at Ginny but pulled his gaze away when their eyes met.

"No, that's not it…" he said, scratching his head. It had always been a habit of his when he felt uncomfortable. " You know…I'm not going to see you and I will probably meet…other people."

"Are you saying that you don't want to be with me because you are going to America to meet girls?" Ginny said, meaning to sound sarcastic. "Ok lets try that!" She teasingly. Ginny knew he wouldn't leave her. He loved her…right?

Michael Corners eyes lit up. "Oh I knew you would understand! I was afraid that you were going to yell at my fa-"

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, bewildered. "Is this some kind of a joke? You- you can't be serious are you?" the boy's face turned bright red.

"I think …I think it's for the best." He said. "I mean when we come back next year, we can still be a couple…" Ginny couldn't find her voice. A big lump had caught in her throat. She felt like she couldn't breath and her heart pounded so hard that she thought it was going to punch through her. She just gawked at the man she thought she was going to marry. Finally after a long awkward silence, Ginny opened her mouth.

"You said you loved me." Ginny said to him, her voice breaking. _He's going to say he loves me…I know he will..._. "You said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me…"

"I-I guess I didn't really mean it…" the Ravenclaw stuttered out looking at anything but Ginny. Ginny was stunned. She can't think straight. It felt like a horrible nightmare.

"Oh…" She simply said and walked towards the door. _This is just a dream…a stupid dream…please make it a dream._ Ginny felt tears pour down her face. _Why am I crying? It's a dream, I'm going to walk out that door and wake up._ But she knew that it wasn't a dream and the fact that she also knew that she is denying it just added up the pain tearing inside her. She wanted to let it out but the door to her emotions wouldn't open. Ginny reached the handle of the doorknob. She heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"No, Ginny! I do like you!" Michael said and grabbed Ginny's arm. She wiped around with angry tears in her eyes her wand in her hands. Surprised, he took a step back.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs with her wand pointing directly at Michael Corner's chest. A bright blue jet of light shot through her wand and sent the Ravenclaw flying through the air. He crashed into the chalkboard and fell limply on the floor. "DON'T EVER, EVER, TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Ginny yelled at the gasping body and ran out the door.

She rammed into something hard and fell backwards only to find strong arms catching her by the shoulders. Surprised, Ginny looked up and stared into the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What happened Weasly?" he asked curiously. He had never seen the youngest Weasly this mad before. He was just walking back to the Slytherin Common Room, the last thing he would expect to find in his arms were a mad, tear-streaked Weasly.

"Don't touch me." she said coldly and pulled away from the Slytherin's hold. Draco snarled.

"You look like you've been to hell and back. What happened?"

"Curiosity killed the ferret Malfoy." Ginny said callously and walked away, leaving Malfoy with a smirk on his face. _Well, there goes me finding out who made her cry and my dream of shaking their hands._

Draco noticed the classroom that Ginny had sprinted out off and walked towards it and peered in. By the fallen chalkboard, cowering near the wall was a 5th year Ravenclaw whimpering and supporting a bloody nose. The boy looked up at Draco. He tried to get up, failed and tried again, but failed again.

"TAAMM! Ey kunt ooove. Iiiiiiiiit! Et nee doo Madun Pomppery!" Michael Corner said, sputtering blood down his robes.

(Translation: Damn! I can't move, Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Get me to Madam Pomfery!)

"I don't think I would want to touch you Corner, you are beyond gruesome at the point." The Slytherin plainly stated and walked away. _So Ginny Weasly had done that huh…probably the pervert trying to force himself on her, the stupid bloke. _He chuckled shaking his head. _Men these days just don't know how to use their charms. But Weasly is near impossible anyway._

As he made around the corner, he heard chattering voices of the students walking back from dinner.

_Hmm…I'm better go to bed before somebody catches me and thinks I did that to Corner._

* * *

Ginny walked out into the dark night spotted with stars. The sky was clear except for a wisp of cloud illuminating the light of the full moon. The lake was calm and peaceful adding more beauty to the serene landscape. Her robes glowed underneath the luminosity giving making her look almost unreal. Ginny strolled to the lake and sat down by the bank. She looked up at the bright burning stars and thought nothing was lovelier. Then she remembered why she was there. Her eyebrows gathered in a frown and she pressed her lips tightly together. After all she had gone through. After all the time she spent loving him and thinking about him. He had lied. Why did she believe so easily? She grabbed the nearest pebble and hurled it towards the lake. It landed with a plop far away and sunk into the murky water. She seized more rocks and started throwing them, using all her might. Finally she stopped. With her every heartbeat her anger grew. She wanted to kill that jerk Michael Corner. "I guess I didn't mean it…" those words…how dear he…how dare he played her like a pawn in a chess game. He never loved her, why didn't she see that? God, she must have looked so stupid.

_I am such an idiot. Stupid, dumb, stupid…_She reached around her for more stones but apparently; she had thrown all of them.

"AAAAArgh!" Ginny let out a frustrated shriek and jumped into the lake. The smooth surface broke as she leaped in causing waves the crush against the bank. She swam with all her might until her lungs were about to collapse. She burst out of the water and took a deep breath in. The cold air stung her face wakening her every nerve and muscle. Then she just drifted, thinking… she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. Didn't want to have everybody asking her where she was, why was she wet, and what did Corner wanted to talk about. Ginny knew she had hurt him pretty badly. He might be even be unconscious right now.

_Then I hope he never wakes up. _

The water calmed her, but she knew she must go back to the castle, knowing her brother, he might sent out a search party.

Slowly, she swam to the shore and walked back to Hogwarts drenched in water with seaweed in her hair.

Inone of the vast windows of a nearby tower of the castle, Draco Malfoy looked out to the view with a bemused expression on his face. He had just witnessed a red head girl catapult about a thousand rocks into the lake with in the time period of 10 seconds, hurled herself into the lake like a suicidal, and then calmly walked out drenched from head to toe like nothing had happened. _Note to self: Avoid causing Ginny Weasly mad, might result to getting bludger sized rocks thrown at head. _

He walked back to his four-poster bed and flopped down.

_She's got a good arm…not to mention really lengthy legs and a nice bu-WHOA!_ Draco sat up, wide-eyed, a disgusted expression on his face. _Argh, I just complimented a Weasly…man, better go brush my teeth…_ with that, Draco Malfoy made his way to the bathroom, shaking his head. _Maybe mother is right, I am going crazy under the stress._

* * *

Ginny sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. People like Olivia had asked her what was wrong. There was no point in denying what had happened so she told them. Just as she suspected, they were shocked, but mostly angry. Ginny had told them that it didn't matter, things like that happen all the time. Only Olivia knows how hurt she is, because Ginny only told her that Michael had said he loved her. And only Olivia knows that Ginny had broken Michael's nose.

Ginny had asked to be alone. She wanted time to think, to sort things out. Her heart was broken but instead of mourning over it, she just wanted to get back at Michael. She wanted to crush his heart, to hurt him, to make him see what he did to her and how he made her feel. Anger blazed like flame in her eyes.

Just you wait Michael Corner. You should have never messed with a Weasly 

**A/N **

**Yeah, my first romance story, not really sure what's going to happen, I will just go along with it.**

**Review and thanx for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Muffin Muncher.**


	2. Train Ride With the King of Slytherin Pr...

Chapter Two

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Location: Hogwart Express

Draco Malfoy sat alone in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The gentle motion of the fast moving train made a soft rhythmic thudding sound. He had had a rough summer. Witnessing his father's trial didn't really do him any good. Draco knows Lucius Malfoy had a lot of power in the ministry, but after his down fall, every witch and wizard turned against him for revenge because of the people he had stepped on to get to the top. Draco's mother had cried after the trial but he knew that she was faking it in order to get sympathy from others. She always did love attentions. After Lucius is sentenced in Azkaban for life, she gets all of his unspent fortune.

Did Draco miss his father? Heck no, he loved the freedom he felt now; he loved how he can do what ever he wanted and not get punished for it. Draco had expected himself to be sorry for his father, his family, but he felt no such thing, he never even loved his father. Without his father's little spies in Hogwarts, Draco can befriend who ever he wanted, even Potter and Weasley, but he really prefer not to become friends with Scar Head and Weasel King. Getting rid of Crabbe and Goyal was his first mission, then some nice, quiet alone time.

Getting himself into a comfortable position in the sunlit compartment, Draco propped up _100 Permanent Jinxes To Scar Your Enemies For Life_ and started reading. He found it hard to concentrate. His mind was drifting.

_Wonder what mother is doing…heh, probably at some island drink Vodka and partying with the natives. She said there's going to be something special happening this year at Hogwarts…knowing Dumbledore it's probably going to be something like learn square dancing. The madman._ Draco was just starting to list all the synonyms for the word "mental" when his compartment door slid open.

"Hey, this is a privet party. Get out." Draco said sounding irritated and pretended to read.

"Oh really?" A clear, crisp female voice retorted."I see no party."

Draco looked up, annoyed at the figure at the doorway and was about to tell her to sod off when he realized who it is. He was surprised at first, he could barely recognize Ginny Weasley. Instead of a frizzy mass of red hair, her curls were a dark auburn color. She had grown a few inches over the summer making her long legs more noticeable under the knee high skirt that all female students of Hogwarts must wear beneath their robes. She was slightly tanned from flying under the sun and her walnut shaped hazel eyes swirled with bright colors. Ginny Weasley had changed. In Draco Malfoy's words, _she's almost pretty._

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin's silence and opened her mouth to speak but Draco cut her off.

"What do you want Weasley?" he asked. Ginny was shocked to find his tone not menacing, threatening, or nasty. Just…bemused.

She opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed it. A second later she said, "Nothing at all." And turned to leave, but another figure emerged behind Ginny.

"We were just wondering if we could share a compartment with you." Said a pretty girl with short black hair. Draco realized her as Olivia Blade, one of the girls that Ginny Weasly hangs out with. "Every where else is full." Olivia smiled sweetly and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, we can look around some more." Ginny said and walked out, only to have Olivia pull her back in.

"So what do you say Malfoy?" Ginny's friend said, ignoring her friend's comment earlier.

"No." Draco said and turned back to his book. He was answered with a small sigh from the girl with the dark hair.

_I wonder…what would Wonder Boy and his sidekick Weasel do if they find their favorite little red head sitting with the big bad Malfoy…_

"However…" Draco said slowly and immediately Olivia Blade's head snapped up to face him. He smirked at this and said, "You can stay if …you buy my lunch."

"Unbelievable!" Ginny exclaimed, her hazel eyes burning with annoyance. "N-

"Deal!" Olivia interrupted Ginny's mid sentence causing her to get an I-can't-believe-you-are-my-friend stare from Ginny. The black haired girl shrugged and sat down across from Draco whose nose was in his book again.

Ginny can't believe what she was seeing, her best friend making a compromise with the king of Slytherin prats and the king himself, reading. She didn't want to sit with him. Just the sight of his arrogant face makes her want to slap him and tell him that he doesn't own the world. But every else was full. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taken the last seats with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Dean and Seamus. They really couldn't squish in.

Ginny Weasley heaved a small sigh and sat down. Her summer didn't go quite well, after what happened between her and Michael Corner, Ginny wasn't exactly the same. A lot of people noticed that. People like Harry or Lupin would ask her if she was feeling alright because she look a bit "off".

You could say she is over with Corner. But now she has to face him again at school and she has no idea what she will do. _Just restrain yourself from punching him in the face…maybe hexing is okaaay…_

A piece of folded parchment flew to her lap. Ginny took it and gave Olivia a questioning look. She mouthed the word, "Read it". Ginny sighed again and opened the parchment. She didn't see what was the point of doing this when they were sitting next to each other, _oh wait…Malfoy's here…_

On the note, in tight curvy handwriting were these words:

_O: Malfoy has gotten a lot hotter over the summer… _

Ginny scowled and grabbed a quill from her pocket and started writing furiously.

**_G: You must be blind. I suggest you get your eyes checked. _**

Now it was her friend's turn to scowl.

_O: No, I'm serious, you have to admit it. I know you think he's good looking._

**_G: I see no difference in him since 1st year._**

_O: ooooooook…. You're the one who needs to get her eyes checked. __So what are you going to do about that jerk Corner? I can help you hex him. My aunt told me a new spell; she says it has different side effects on different people. Ha! Maybe he will sprout antlers!_

**_G: That is tempting but I think I will just jinx him whenever he talks to me… _**

_O: I have an idea._

Ginny looked up at her friend who was grinning mischievously then went back to writing.

**_G: Knowing you, it's going to be awful. _**

_O: Gee, thanks…_

_I think you need a new boyfriend. Someone hot and fun…someone like… Malfoy._

Ginny, who was reading over her friend's shoulder let out a loud snort.

Draco was currently trying to read despite the sound of quills scratching over and over again, look up from his book at Ginny's un-lady like manner.

Ginny caught his curious gaze and blushed, "What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all…" Malfoy smirked and went back to his book.

Ginny was just about to tell him to wipe that ugly sneer off his face and a paper ball hit her on the head. It bounced off her forehead and landed neatly by her side. Annoyed, she picked it up and opened it.

_O: Just a thought really. I wouldn't mind going out with him._

Ginny crumpled the paper, grumbling under her breath, then decided to tear it into shreds instead. Stuffing the remainders of their notes into her pocket, Ginny looked at her watch.

"Ron and Hermione are probably at the Prefect meeting already, I bet we can get their seats if we hurry." She said to Olivia.

"Oh…but…Malfoy." Olivia said and looked longingly at the blonde haired Slytherin.

"Yeah Weasley, what about my lunch?" Draco Malfoy said setting his books down and stared demandingly at Ginny.

"You can eat your a-"

"At Hogsmead, our treat." Olivia Blade cut in quickly and gently kicked Ginny's foot. The red head rolled her eyes.

"Forget it, I don't think I want to be seen with you in public," Malfoy said coldly.

_I had sat in the same compartment with a Weasley, hell, and what does the ungrateful little Gryffindor do? Tell me to eat my unmentionables, the wench..._He's going soft and Draco does not like the sound of that. Almost makes him wish his father were still here. Draco sighed and sleeked back his silvery hair.

_Potter and Weasley weren't even here for a good show. What a disappointment. _

He rose from his seat slowly and walked towards the door.

"Where're you going?" Olivia said almost too eagerly.

"Prefect meeting." He answered not looking at her. His gaze was focused on Ginny Weasley who was staring out of the window, pretending he wasn't there. _She knows I'm looking at her. _He couldn't help but smirk.

Draco noticed the way her hair glowed under the light and developed a sudden urge to touch it but hastily fought it off. He walked out of the compartment without a second glance, leaving Olivia Blade standing, looking kind of disappointed.

* * *

A lanky, blonde haired boy sat by himself in the Slytherin Table away from the crowds of students in the front. He calmly sipped from his goblet of pumpkin juice and studied a certain girl from the table across from him. He took a large gulp and a figure blocked his view of the pretty red head.

"Hey!" Draco Malfoy said rather crossly.

"Hi Draco!" the figure gushed taking in his protest as a greeting. Draco looked up to find Pansy Parkinson standing before him with a smile as fake as her nose. He decided to ignore her and maybe she would go away. Disregarding Draco's silence, Pansy went on. "I just want you to know, Drakie dear, that I will always be there for you when you need someone to lean on." She winked. "Even though your father is in Azkaban and your family has no power over the ministry whatsoever." She added and gave him what she thought was a cute smile and strolled away.

_She just wants a good snog. Eh, don't blame her._ Draco smirked to himself and continued to watch Ginny Weasley chatting happily to her friends. She smiles so brightly, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed... Why didn't he ever notice that before?

**_Because you were over conceited in yourself, you baboon. _**A little voice said in his head.

_Oh…since when do I talk to myself?_

_**Since summer.**_

_Ah…that's not healthy. _

**_Sure it is! I'm your conscience; you know…the one you got after your father's hearing. _**

Draco frowned.

_You mean I didn't have a conscience before that._

_**Nope.**_

_Ok…I got to remember to go see a healer._

**_They won't be able to see what's wrong with you…_**

_We'll see._

_**The only problem you have deeeeeeeaaar is you fancying a Weasley.**_

_Liar._

**_Oh admit it._**

_Fine. Yes I think she is appealing but that doesn't mean anything. She's friend with the Golden Trio so therefore she might as well as be counted ugly._

_**Brat. **_

_You can't say that, I am you and therefore you are mocking yourself._

**_Yes but I am ashamed of yourself._**

_That doesn't even make sense! _

Across the table, curious Gryffindors watched Draco's odd different facial expressions.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked, amused at the cool collected Malfoy suddenly breaking down. "Maybe he finally lost it!" he said sounding hopeful.

"I dunno...I hope he is." said Harry grinning like Ron.

"Must be because of his father's hearing."Hermione said thoughtfully. "Weren't you sitting with him on the train Ginny?"she asked.

Ginny, who wasn't paying attention dropped her fork at Hermione's words and stammered "N-no"

"Really? Because Olivia sa-"

"Wrong! She said wrong!" Ginny said and gave a quick glance at her brother who was listening in, looking a bitcrossed at the fact his sister might be socializing with the "enemy". She hated it when her brother over react.

Hermione, being the smart and witty one, quickly understood and changed the subject to Quidditch, distracting Ron by a mile.

Ginny sighed in relief.

_Where is Olivia anyway…_Ginny looked over the tabled and saw her sitting with Ernie Macmillan talking animatedly to him. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her friend. The school is just like asea full of cute boys that she must fish out. _Pity them...Speaking of cute boys…I have to admit…Malfoy doesn't look too shabby. _Ginny glanced up from her plate and looked over where Draco was sitting. Their eyes met and for a second and Ginny felt like warm water was being poured over her. She felt light and fuzzy.

He looked a bit taken back from being caught staring but smirked nonetheless. Ginny returned it with a mocking smile and looked away.

_He's gorgeous…yes…but has a rotten personality so he might as well as be counted ugly anyway._ _Yeah um…really ugly…_But Ginny found her eyes back on the blonde Slytherin. _He did act weird today. Not as evil and stuck up as usual. The impact of his father's sentence didn't seem to really affect him…I guess they were never close…_

The Beginning of the Year feast went by merrily. Everyone thought that Dumbledore would introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but it seems that he or she has not yet arrived. They were dismissed and Ginny walked alone to the Gryffindore dormitories. She didn't bother to wait for Olivia though she might get yelled at for it. It was a tiring day and Ginny just wanted to sleep. As she took a turn to the next corridor a familiar voice called her name. She twirled around to find Michael Corner standing there with the usual sheepish expression. Aggravated, Ginny turned away and kept walking. He quickly caught up to her and blocked her from her portrait hole.

"Hi Gin." He said smiling boyishly. Ginny glared at him and pulled out her wand causing him to take a giant step back.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and that maybe you could give me an-"

"Silencio." Ginny said almost lazily and Michael Corner clasped his hands around his throat, horrorstruck.

"That was rather harsh dear…" the portrait of the Fat Lady said leaning to her right to get a better view of the boy.

"Not at all. Sizzling Pudding." Ginny said and entered the portrait hole without a second glance.

**A/N **

**So…second chappie down and a lot more to go. I think it's a bit rushed so pleeeeeeaaaase point out mistakes. I also don't think I spell Draco's father's name right. Ah well…**

**Lol**

**Maaaaaannnny thanxz to:**

**Moony's number one, Helldarkangel, My dream's shadow and Nyah 1!**

**U guys rox my sox!**

**Keep reviewing my loverly readers! **

**Thanx for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**The cereal cruncher **


	3. Well First Day was a Living Hell

Chapter 3

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ginny Weasley stirred in her cotton sheets.

_So soft and comfortable…_

But alas, pleasures never last.

"WAAAAAAKE UUUUUP! IT'S THE MOOOOOOOOOOORRRRNING!" Olivia Blade bellowed out in a singsong voice.

"Aaaargh, Olivia, it's only six." Said Ivy Caldwell, one of their roommates.

"Yeah, go back to sleep you mad woman." Said Hilary Brayden, groaning as she got up and chucked a pillow at Olivia. She caught it easily and hopped to Ginny who had her cover pulled over her head and was trying to stuff her pillows in her ears. She pulled the scarlet blanket off of Ginny and dragged her out of bed.

"Noooo. I don't wanna, I don't wanna…" Ginny moaned sleepily.

"Oh common, you gotta get dressed! First day of school as a 6th year!" Olivia said hyperactively.

"What are you on Olivia?" Ginny said groggily. Olivia smirked.

"Oh you know, the usual." She said sarcastically.

After Ginny had finally showered, dressed, and made herself presentable she walked to the Great Hall with Olivia chatting happily about her conversation with Ernie yesterday. Ginny, who was still drowsy, wasn't paying much attention. She just nodded and said, "Are you serious." unenthusiastically whenever Olivia drew a breath.

"And then, we talked about Quidditch and he said he thinks I'm a good player! Isn't that just- OH GOODNESS! ARE YOU OK?" Olivia shrieked as Ginny's head collided with the oak doors of the Great Hall. She had fell painfully on her butt and was seeing miniature Snitches flying above her head.

"Um…I think so…" Ginny said gingerly and got up. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You better watch where you are going Weasley." An amused voice said. "We don't want you to hurt anybody now, do we?"

Ginny turned to find Draco Malfoy leering behind her. His hair wasn't sleeked back today. He had let it fall in messy bangs that almost covered his steel colored eyes. Ginny's face turned pink.

"Thanks for your concern Malfoy, nowbugger off." She said uncaringly, turning away from him.

_Good going Ginny, make a fool of yourself. He's never going to let you live it down._

Draco was watching Ginny turn every shade of red under the rainbow._ I'm never going to let her live it down. Ah…Weasleys are too funny._

"Morning Malfoy." Said Olivia who decided to speak up after watching them.

He simply nodded at her and said "I believe I will go to breakfast before another perilous accident happens with Weasley, I think I'm too beautiful to die. So if you will excuse me…" he turned and walked leisurely through the oaken doors smirking at Ginny's disgusted face as he walked passed her.

"Beautiful my ass." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"Right, lets get you some food." Olivia said, looking a bit concerned. "You did hit your head pretty hard."

Breakfast went by in a flash. The owls came and Professor McGonagall passed out their schedules. Ginny had Double N.E.W.T. Potions and Transfiguration. Then it's N.E.W.T. in charms. At night she has Astronomy, all in the same day.

"This is the absolutely worst schedule anyone can ever come up with." Ginny groaned and crumpled up the parchment in her hands.

"Wow, talk about it, you have it with all the Slytherins!" Colin Creevy said with a toast in his mouth.

"Aarrrrrrggggghhh!"

Ginny took a fork and begin to stab it repeatedly into her bacon while Colin snapped pictures of her.

"Calm down Ginny!" Parvati Patil said across the table. "Besides you should be happy!" she exchanges giggles with Lavender, sitting next to her.

"Why?" Ginny said frowning.

"Because Draco Malfoy is going to be in there!"

"You got to be kidding." Ginny groaned. Because she has N.E.W.T. classes, she must have classes with various 7th years. Some times they are Harry, Hermione, or Ron, other times she gets stuck with people like Zanbini and Malfoy.

"I'm not," Parvati said dreamily. "Oh I know he is a brat, but he is like the sex god of the whole entire Hogwarts!" Lavender sighed. Ginny bent her head down and pretended to puke.

"It won't be so bad Ginny." Olivia said quietly.

"Yeah…we'll see about that."

Ginny had noticed that Olivia would suddenly act differently whenever the subject Malfoy was brought up.

_Don't tell me she fancies him!_

_Ahhhh! She's looking at him! _

_She has crossed over to the dark side…_

_OR…_

_OR………………….._

_Or maybe I just hit my head a bit too hard…yeah…_

Ginny gazed up at a barn owl taking flight into the clear blue sky, wishing her life was as carefree as an bird's. When trouble strikes, she can just stretch her wings and fly away.

* * *

POTIONS.

"This is an N.E.W.T. class. I expect you all to have a more tolerable behaviors than the degrading fools I teach in regular potions." Severus Snape said, his voice echoing menacingly through the dungeons. "You are here because you have achieved an Outstanding in this class on your O.W.L. Don't think I will be easy on you all because you performed better then your fellow schoolmates. No, my expectations of you will be higher. If you have anything lower then Excellent for this year, you will be immediately sent back to Regular Potions…"

Draco Malfoy sat in his desk, leaning languidly to the back of his chair. He was half listening to Snape, half watching Ginny Weasley who was sitting two seats in front of him next to Hermione Granger. She had her chin rested on her right hand and looking very bored. He could tell she was gazing out the window, either thinking or daydreaming.

"Weasley!" Snape snapped loudly and Ginny quickly straightened herself.

"Yes professor?" she said innocently.

"Tell me what is the most fatal potion ingredient in the wizrading world." Snape said sternly.

_That's easy, it's Hydra's Tears. But I bet Weasley wouldn't be able to get it._

Ginny looked back at the professor and blinked once, twice, and finally three times.

"Well?" Snape asked questionably, preparing to take points off of Gryffindor.

"I believe it is the Hydra's Tears professor," Ginny said loudly and clearly. "Just by simple contact with the colorless liquids can cause the souls of the victim to leave its body. When put in potions and used, the drinker's body would be burned inside out. If the drinker is half human or has taken a sleeping potion and potions with powdered tiger teeth made during the full moon of September, before the Hydra's Tears, they will bleed from every pore of their body and suffer a slow painful death. It was discovered in 180 B.C. by Averill Wu-"

"Enough!" Snape called out angrily. "That will be five points from Gryffindor for not answering what I had asked you to answer." He then turned and started scribbling wrathfully on the board.

Hermione who was sitting next to Ginny gaped at her, thunderstruck yet she had a proud gleam in her eyes. Ginny just tried not to laugh and patted herself on the back (not literally).

Draco was impressed by the red head's skilled knowledge of something that belonged to the darkest of the dark arts. _Where has she learned all this stuff? Her parents can even possibly know this…perhaps there is something more to Weasley then I thought…_and his interests in the youngest Weasley grew greater.

* * *

TRANSFIGURATION

Ginny sat in Transfiguration staring at the talking professor McGonagall, hearing the words but not really listening. The woman had basically repeated the exact same words of Snape except she didn't call her students fool. Instead, she called them hoodwinks. Ginny smirked as she remembered the shocked, angry face of Snape.

_Ha! Shows him that I _do_ have a brain, and a rather smart one of course, I bet Malfoy didn't even know what Hydra's Tears are. The stupid, smirking git. _

_You're thiiinking about him again. _

_No I'm not!_

_Yes you are._

_If by thinking, you mean insulting then yes, I am thinking about him._

_Yea but we all know that you think he's dead gorgeous._

_No I don't! And I refuse to follow this conversation any farther. This is just ridiculous! I'm talking to myself like a madman!_

_Woman._

_Oh, ok tha- just go away!_

_Noooooo_

_Why you…_

"Miss Weasley, do you need to visit the Hospital Wing?" a sharp voice called out catching Ginny in surprise.

"Wha-?" the red head said unintelligently. "I mean, um, no, Professor."

"Then I suggest you to settle down and pay attention." McGonagall said, her lips thinning.

"Yes, Professor." Ginny mumbled, blushing as she realized all the eyes on her.

"Now, you will each be allowed two violins to practice on, I will walk around the classroom to check on you. So beware." McGonagall said and gave a stern look to a red head. Except this time, instead of Ron, it was Ginny. "Proceed in transfiguring your instruments into a Muperiouglley."

Ginny sighed and took the violin that Harry had passed her. _What the heck is a Mooper-er…thingy?_

* * *

Ginny went to dinner in a bad mood. She is already starting to hate all of her classes. It was only the first day of school and already she as two 3 feet of essays to do. Not to mention she has to practice her Anti-gravity charm which will definitely result Ginny or someone else within a 5 feet range of her in getting a concussion.

Ginny growl silently as she remembered Malfoys comment during breakfast and took a seat next to the grinning boy-who-lived.

"How was your day?" Harry asked in a pretend polite tone.

"Oh, you were there most of the time so don't tease me." Ginny said miserably and make a grab for the nearest shepherd's pie. "It's awful Harry, how can you stand all that homework?"

"I dunno, you get used to it, I guess." Harry answered and his attention slowly drifted to the plate in front of him. Ginny tried hard not to roll her eyes and looked away.

Olivia still hasn't come into the Great Hall yet. _That's odd…I'm usually the one that's always late…_

"Hey Dean, have seen Olivia yet?" Ginny asked the boy sitting by the empty seat next to her.

Dean turned to answer but as he opened his mouth the oak doors to the Great Hall opened and in strolled Malfoy. Ginny, who was hoping it was Olivia turned away in disgust and disappointment but not before her eyes locked with the Slytherin's, again, she felt the same feeling wash over her. A bit surprised, she pretended she didn't see him and begin to shove large amounts of food into her mouth.

"Um…Ginny, I know you've had a hard day and all…" Hermione said hesitantly looking worriedly at Ginny trying to stick two chicken legs into her mouth at once. "But um…I don't think finding comfort in food is healthy…"

"Oh…ay wooos gus eeely eeely unry…" Ginny managed to say.

"Ok Gin, just don't hurt yourself!" Ron said and started piling food unto his plate.

Ginny finally swallowed down her over excessive mouthful of food and made to leave the vestibule.

"Ginny, you just got here, where you going?" Harry called out after her.

"Oh, I've got Astronomy at 8'o clock, just want to brush up on my planets and stars!" Ginny yelled back and sprinted out of the Great Hall.

_Where is Olivia? It's not like her to miss dinner…Damn, where can she be…_Ginny ran back to the Gryffindor common room and swung the portrait door open. The room was empty.

"Olivia?" Ginny called. "Huuuullllloo? Are you there?" No one answered.

"Damn it Olivia where could you be." Ginny said to herself. The portrait swung open a second time and a flushed Olivia walked into the common room.

"Ginny?" she said, surprised.

"Olivia, good god, where were you?" Ginny exclaimed. "I thought something happened, you had me worried!"

"Haha…um…I was um…err…just taking a walk…" the dark haired said blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Tsk, tsk, Olivia spill."

"I was just hahaha...you know…um …with Ernie."

"You were snogging Ernie while I thought you got kidnapped?" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah…" Olivia answered dreamily. Ginny grunt in repulsion. _Well, at least now I know that she doesn't fancy Malfoy._

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I think I'm in love." Olivia sighed and crashed into a chair.

"With Ernie?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?" Olivia said, clueless, then her eyes lit up and she hastily added, "Um…yeah."

"Olivia there's something you are not telling me."

"Boy, am I'm hungry, see you at the Astronomy Tower!" Olivia said and zoomed out of the common room. Leaving Ginny standing alone with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Ginny paced back and forth around the corridor. Class has dismissed for about 20 minutes ago and she still hasn't caught a sight of Olivia Blade._ What's with her today? How could anyone possibly take 20 minutes to use the bathroom?_ A small meow reached Ginny's ears. She looked down surprised and found Mrs. Norris pawing at her shoe. Ginny took a step back and knew she was in trouble.

"Haha…um…nice kitty…" Ginny said nervously. "Don't go to Filch…I will give you a cookie…" Mrs.Norris seemed to be listening and sat down patiently in front of her. Ginny quickly reached into her robed and pulled out a peanut butter biscuit. "You like peanut butter don't you?" Ginny cooed.

Apparently, it didn't. Mrs. Norris gave a loud hiss and tore off the opposite direction.

"Damn it!" Ginny cried out and sprinted to the stairs. She managed to get to the 3rd floor when, for the second time, she rammed into something hard. This time, however, the object that she bumped into let out a loud grunt as they both crashed to the ground. _OOOohhhh pleeeeaase don't let him be a teacher, pleeeeaaaaseeee. _

"Bloody hell Weasley, how hard is that big head of yours?" a cold voice said next to her.

_Awww crap…anybody but** him**…_

Ginny rubbed her aching head and stood up, facing Draco Malfoy who was carefully dusting himself.

"I don't know." Ginny said stupidly her head still buzzing.

"Figured." Draco said, smirking, who seemed to have recovered faster then Ginny. Ginny simply mumbled under her breath and made to walk away but the blonde Slytherin blocked her path.

"Not so fast Weasley." He smiled mischievously and folded his arms across his chest. "I think you owe me an apology." Ginny growled.

"No, I don't owe you anything." She said and turned to go the other way, only to have Draco blocking her again.

"Detention Weasley." He said sneering.

"You can't just give me detention for not saying sorry to your arrogant head!" Ginny said, her facing turning dangerously red. Draco chuckled.

"No Weasley, I'm giving you detention for wondering late in the corridors."

"Sod off." Ginny said and decided to ignore him. She stepped away from the Slytherin prefect and walked away in the opposite course. She felt a hand grab around her wrist and twirled her back to facing Draco Malfoy.

_Oooo…he doesn't look happy, who in the right mind would make Malfoy a prefect? God knows he would abuse his powers._

"Weasley, you can't walk away from me." he snarled. "I can easily report to Filch and have him handle you instead…you would like to help him clean up puke right?"

"Fine, you prat. Have it your way." Ginny said hatefully, her gaze burning into his cold gray eyes.

It took about ten more seconds for the two to realize that they were still holding on to each other. Draco quickly let go at the same time Ginny pulled away.

"I will see you around." He said with a pink tint in his pale cheeks and strolled off. Ginny rubbed the wrist that Malfoy had grabbed on to and walked back to the Gryffindor Domintory slightly dazed, yet angry at the handsome Slytherin for the completion of making her first day a living hell.

**A/N **

**Chapter three is doooooonnne **

**Love and kisses to Moony's # one, Helldarkangels and My dream's shadows. Man you guys kept me going on this story. I confess I didn't work as hard as I did with chap.2 and chap. 3 as chap. 1 so there might be mistakes. (i think i spelled a lot of the character's names wrong, i know for sure that one of them is Blaise's) I just wanted to keep updating for my faithful viewers. **

**As you can seeeeeee…Draco admits that he might be attracted to Ginny, yet Ginny is still in denial. **

**The next few chapies might come a bit late as I have finals commin up and those are always a pain in the ass. **

**REVIEW MY SWEET READERS!**

**Love,**

**Alice**


	4. Dear Underprivileged Gryffindor

Chapter Four: **Dear Underprivileged Gryffindor**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay awake in his four-poster. He had the silk green curtains drawn back and he could see that dawn was approaching through the window. He stretched his hands behind his head and stared blankly at the ceiling. Crabbe in the bed next to him snored loudly.

_Weasley's detention is coming up…too bad I have to supervise her…though it might be fun…_

Draco smirked. He got up to his desk and scribbled quickly into a sheet of parchment. After he finished his letter, he sealed it magically so the only person who could read it would be the receiver. He changed into his robes with a wave of his wand and went up to the Owlery to pay a nice visit to his owl, Hades.

* * *

**_The scales of a dragon can be used as a protection charm against the enemies. When cooked with soup, it can add a unique taste and gets rid of illness of the drinker. However, dragon scales are very hard to maintain because of the thickness and its strong bond with its hide. Also, when the Dragon's life ends, its scale turns to green ashes. _**

Ginny dotted the last period to her essay and sighed with relief.

"DONE!" she gave a loud whoop and reached for a donut draped in icing.

"Shoot, I'm still on my 2nd feet." Olivia huffed next to her. "Its already breakfast and I'm still not done. AARRRGGH What the heck is a _sogger_?"

Ginny shrugged and gave her friend a sorry glance. Olivia gave a small sigh and dug into her bag.

The first week of school was almost over and Ginny was proud to say that she is still in one piece. It was a bit of a nasty shock for her on how different the regular classes are from the N.E.W.T. classes. Now the only thing she is dreading is the detention she has.

_Leave it to Malfoy to make my life miserable. _

Unexpectedly, a handsome owl with sleek feathers swooped down upon Ginny and landed in her plate of bacon and eggs. It hooted and lifted its head up in a haughty manner.

"You know, I was going to eat that…" Ginny said frowning. _This owl reminds me of someone._

She looked down and took the letter that had her name written on it neatly. The owl gave her a small nip on the finger and took off, bumping other owls off their track. Ginny opened the letter and snorted.

_No wonder that owl seemed so conceited, it belongs to none other than Draco Malfoy. _Ginny begin to read the letter that was written in perfect cursives.

**_Dear Underprivileged Gryffindor,_**

**_I am sorry to say that I have actually taken time off of my busy schedule to write you this reminder. Your detention will be served in the library at 9'o clock this Saturday. You will be shelving books, which may I point out that it is a job meant for a Weasely. _**

**_I am also very disappointed to point out that Madam Pince will not be there. Therefore, I am forced to supervise you through out your detention. This is also a warning Weasley…if you do not show up at the scheduled time, then, I, the supervisor, will simply just have to give you more and more detentions, though I think you should take this as a blessing to be able spend an evening with such a fine-looking man, such as myself. _**

**_I will expect you at exactly nine. Don't be late weasel. _**

_**Slytherin Prefect, **_

_**D.M.**_

"Stupid, big headed, egotistical, sorry excuse of a wizard…" Ginny grumbled loudly and took out a parchment and begin to write in not so perfect scribbles so different from the Slytherin prefect's.

_**Dear Ferret Boy,**_

**_YOU_****_Ｍ_****_AKE ME SICK! I bet you cannot say one sentence with out the word "I" in it. You need to cut down your ego. I have never met anyone more conceited then you are. Even your bloody bird has taken after you. _**

**_As for the detention, expect me to be there, and I'm sure we will have a fantastic evening together pretty boy. I can show you some of the neat jinxes that I learned from Fred and George._**

_**Sincerely, **_

_**The High and Mighty Gryffindor,**_

_**G.W.**_

Satisfied, she stuck the letter in her pocket and gathered her things to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the eagerness to meet the new professor over powering her desire to shave the ice blonde Slythering's head.

_Ha! I wonder what he would do with out his pretty hair. _

_You think his hair is pretty…_

_Argh, not again…_

* * *

The classroom filled itself with chatters and gossips. About half an hour of class had passed and the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher had still not shown himself/herself.

Dean Thomas ran across the classroom with Lavender chasing behind him and Zabini is snogging some blonde girl in the back of the room. Harry and Hermione was helping Ron, who had eaten something off the floor that looked like chocolate but it appears that he's awfully wrong and was turning into an odd shade of purple.

Ginny was sitting in her seat, deadly bored. She had just stunned Michael Corner for making sick; googily eyes at her and was in sort of a bad mood. She knew that he was going to be in her DADA class since they were in DA together and all, but _Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson?_

_They cheated. Most defiantly they did. _

She could feel the blonde's icy cold eyes on the back of her head, freezing her fire like hair, making her scalp prickle.

_Why did he have to sit behind me? If he attacks me…I swear…I will make him bald, permanently…_

"Sorry I am late class!" a raspy voice said at the door and the whole entire room fell silent. Ginny and the rest of the students turned towards the entrance. A woman with long chestnut hair and broad shoulders stood towering over her students. From the sound of the woman's voice, Ginny had thought she was a man. But the lady in the hot red mini skirt and 6in. heels, who looked to be not much older than Ginny was the least likely to be a gentleman, apart from her voice that is… "I am Miss Vicky, you may call me Miss Vicky, Hello, hello, and hello. Now I believe I will do roll!" their new professor said again in her deep booming tenor voice in a rather fast manner. Seamus choked in laughter and whispered something to Dean. Ginny didn't catch what he had said but it seems that Miss Vicky had heard.

"Excuse me Mr...?"

"Finnigan, Professor," Seamus said, turning a bit red.

"Yes Mr. Finnegan, I would appreciate it if you would not tease, it hurts me so…" Miss Vicky said sweetly in her man voice. Ginny was sure it was meant to be girlish and sad, but the voice of a man coming from a lady's body is just disturbing.

"Er…sorry professor." Seamus said awkwardly.

"It's Miss Vicky." The woman said batting her eyelashes.

"Um…yes pro- Miss Vicky."

Miss Vicky beamed and walked up to her desk swaying her hips. Ginny saw that a few boys grinned stupidly as they watched their pretty new professor as if her manly voice didn't really mattered anymore.

"Alriiiiiiiight! Let's seeeeeee!" Miss Vicky said perkily. "Ashley Baker…"

Ginny had noticed that whenever the new professor reached a boy's name, she would smile and beam and whenever she reached a girl's name, Miss Vicky would wave carelessly at their attention and move on quickly.

_She might be a child molester…but the boys aren't exactly children anymore. _Ginny looked around the class and noticed Crabbe was just pulling a finger away from his nose and then flicking something across the room which hit the back of Pansy Parkinson's hair.

_Hm…how gross…_

"Weasley?" a sharp gruff voice called her to Miss Vicky's attention.

"Sorry, here." Ginny said apologetically.

"No matter, just be sure to be more like your charming brother here!" Miss Vicky said and then smiled at a very red Ron.

"Of course Miss Vicky." Ginny said and threw a smirk at Ron who mouthed 'shut up' at her.

"Now, we will be starting a very important project this year. I'm not going to tell you what right now," Miss Vicky said and made a noise that sounded like a snorted, a giggle, and a burp all put together. "You will be put in groups of …hmmmmmmmmm…ummmmmmmm…" she drawled on for about two minutes with her finger twirling her chestnut brown hair and her heels clicking noisily on the floor and then finally said, "How about groups of two?" the class remained silent. "Alright! Now, I will give have you each write down a partner you would like to have that must be the opposite sex!"

Silence…

"Well! Go on!"

As if a switch was turned on, the whole class filled itself with sounds scratching quills. Ginny stared at her slip of paper thinking. She knew that either Harry or Ron is going to end up with Hermione, and Dean is going to be with Lavender…she scanned the room and her eyes caught on Corner. He was starring at her but quickly looked away.

_Coward…Argh…Who to pick? Everyone in this classroom probably has somebody…_

The bell ranged. Ginny dropped her slip in the basket that Vicky was holding and walked out the room to lunch.

* * *

Draco watched as everyone scratched down their choice on their slip of paper. He knew for a fact that Pansy put his name down and she is that last person he would want to a project on, she's as dumb as wallpaper. From where he was looking, Weasley seemed to be having a problem choosing too. He had witnessed Ginny hex Corner and didn't even bother to punish her for it. He really didn't that like stuck up Ravenclaw…

Then an idea pop to him mind. He eyed the red head chewing on her quill and scribbled a name on his paper. He waited until everybody had left and made towards "Miss Vicky". He really didn't like her sickly sweet smile. Makes him rather uncomfortable…_and her voice…argh…_Draco strolled unhurriedly towards the smiling professor. He gave her his famous smirk and he could swear that her eyes sparkled. _No matter what a Malfoy never loses their charm. _

"Ah…Mr. Malfoy, thankyou so much." Vicky said in her croaky voice. Draco grimaced on the inside.

"You are very welcome…Miss Vicky." He flashed her another self-confident smirk and walked out of the classroom.

_I'm not really hungry…_

**A/N **

**Yay! I updated hahahahaha…**

**Wow u guys are awesome. This chappie is a bit shorter than the other ones but it has to end this way so the next chapter could start on. Maaaaaany thanxs to**

**Mydream'sShadows ( Thankz for lovin my story)**

**HelldarkAngel (U shall find out who Olivia is snoggin sometimes soon…I hope, but it might be a shock, hahahaha)**

**MoonyNumber1 (theres gonna be something in the next chappie)**

**Zennin (Thankssssss)**

**Kelly( lol thanks)**

**Inu-BladeSinger (I love inuyasha!)**

**Miss Vicky is my new character, she's gonna be pretty important. And also theres gonna be something reveled about her, lol . this story is going to get quite different from the other ones with M/G mwahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha. Anyways summer started! So hopefully I cant update quickly! Im working hrad on this story , if u have ideas! Tell me!**

**REVIEW!**

**Looooove,**

**Cracker Lover.**


	5. It’s a Dream Come True…Sort Of…

Chapter Five: **It's a Dream Come True…Sort Of…**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Peeves floated above her head teasing her about her hair.

"Carrot top carrot top!" he chanted over and over again constantly and blowing raspberries at her.

"Shut up Peeves!" Ginny Weasley cried, "I will kill you, I swear!" Angry at the poltergeist's taunting, Ginny drew her wand from her robes. "_Stupefy_!" A bright green jet erupted from Ginny's wand and hit the little man in the face. He gave a loud shriek and fell to the floor. "Ha! Serves you right!"

"Aarrrrrghh….hehehe hehehehehehehehehehehe" Peeves's mad cries distorted itself into shrill girlish giggles, then his voice altered from a pesky squeak into a deep tenor tone. "HEEHEHEHEOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"What the-" Ginny took a step back from laughing figure on the floor that seemed to be growing bigger with in seconds. "Holy-!"

Ginny yelled as a woman with wide shoulders and in 6in. heels rose up above her from where Peeves was laying.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Miss Vicky said, shaking a bony finger with long red nails at the gawking girl. "Be more like your brother Ginny. BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER!"

The professor gave war cry and raced at Ginny.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed and ran for her life. She sprinted down the corridor, panting hard, hearing the footsteps behind her catching up. Colin Creevy appeared before her holding his camera grinning like a maniac.

"Ginnnnnnny! Sweetie, can I take your picture?"

"Colin! Run! Run!" Ginny screamed at him. "Why are you just standing there? Vicky's going to kill!"

"No, it's okay, I'm late for Ron's tea party!" Colin said and skipped off. Ginny watched as he disappeared and continued her running.

She ran passed Dumbledore dressed in a rabbit suit, drinking tea with Professor McGonagall. Then there was Snape and Neville doing ballet. After a while, Ginny wasn't even sure why she was running at all. She stopped in front of an elevator with vast golden doors.

_That's odd…since when did Hogwarts have a lift?_

She approached it carefully and suddenly she heard a rumpling sound. The great doors of the elevator broke and out came Pumpkin Juice, pouring like waves, crashing against the walls. Ginny yelped. She didn't know what to do. This was the end and she hasn't even seen her grandchildren yet. Closing her eyes, she was ready to embrace the runny sweetness of death.

Distant hooves broke through the loud crashing waves. Surprised, Ginny looked up to see what it was but found herself being lifted up into the air by a pair of strong arms. She felt like she was flying…it was somewhat…pleasant. The arms brought her up on to a horseback and galloped her to the Gryffindor Tower, saving her from a watery grave.

Ginny jumped off the horse and found herself facing a man in dressed in armor.

"Erm…thanks…" Ginny managed to say.

"Thou art most indeed welcome fair lady with hair like the fresh carrots in the morning of spring." The knight said.

"Um…ok…" Ginny said uncertainly, she wasn't really sure if it was a compliment or not. "Who are you?"

The knight didn't reply this time. Instead, he got off his horse and walked towards Ginny, his shiny armor clinking.

"Um…yeah…never mind then…" Ginny laughed nervously, wishing the man would back away a little. The knight stopped until he was only a matter of an inch away from her and took off his helmet. Ginny's eyes grew wide.

However, before the Gryffindor could utter the name of her savior, the knight pressed his lips hard against hers. Ginny tried to struggle but found herself liking the kiss.

_This is rather…nice…_

* * *

"BLOODY HELL!" Ginny Weasley screamed and fell off her bed with a loud thud. She lay there panting hard. People in the other beds stirred awake.

_It was a dream…just a stupid stupid dream…goodness, I gotta stop eating before I go to bed…_ Ginny sighed. She was relieved…yet somehow she was also a bit disappointed. The intimate kiss felt so real. His cool lips against hers…

"Ginny are you alright?" a voice called out in the darkness of the night.

"Er…yeah…I'm fine, just a nightmare you know. Go back to sleep." Ginny said while trying to untangle herself from the bed sheets.

"'K…" the person murmured and fell back to her bed.

Ginny sighed again and crawled back to her covers. As the room filled itself with silent snores and heavy breathing, Ginny still found herself wide-awake. That dream was so vivid, so definite…and that kiss. She ran her finger down her lips…Oh how she can remember it so well.

_NOOO! _

Burying her face into her pillow Ginny screamed into the dead of the night.

_BUT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE **DRACO MALFOY**?_

* * *

Draco Malfoy tipped his goblet to his mouth. It was Saturday and it was day Ginny Weasley would be serving her detention. Draco felt his lips pull into a sneer. Yes, he had gotten the Gryffindor's reply and he was delighted that the youngest Weasley would play along. _Well…we shall just see would win in the end…_his silver tinted eyes brightened and he popped a grape into his mouth.

* * *

"Ginny isn't your detention with Malfoy's today?" Olivia Blade asked putting down her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Er…yeah…" Ginny said uneasily, the dream flashing before her eyes.

"OOOooooooo!" Parvati squealed her eyes shone with delight. "Oh how I wish I could be you."

"You know…you could," Ginny said and frowned then her expression turned serious. "We just need to snag one of the ministry's time turner and turn back time. Then we can brew the Polyjuice Potion…"

"Oh, Ginny you can't be serious!" Olivia said, giving the red head a weird look like she's completely out of her head.

"I am willing to try anything to not go to this detention." Ginny said and heaved a great sigh. She threw her bag over her shoulders and stood up preparing to leave the Great Hall "I'm going back to the common room to see if I can do any homework before I have to meet up with Malfoy, see you later."

"Bye then." Olivia said and waved at Ginny, her eyes however wondered towards the Slytherin table, but Ginny was already out the door to notice this.

Ginny walked down the fire lit corridors, dreading at what she was about to face at nine o'clock sharp. She would have been able to handle it if she didn't have that blasted dream. Now, she can't even look at that smirking git without blushing like Ron.

_Why me…_

As Ginny walked passed the boy's lavatory, a large figure emerged behind the door. Miss Vicky stuck her head out and looked both ways, completely unaware of Ginny standing behind her gawking.

"H-hello Miss Vicky…" Ginny said and pressed her mouth together so she won't burst out laughing.

"Huh?" the woman choked and jumped about a feet into the air. Turning around to face Ginny, she almost tripped over her heels. "Oh…Hullo, I was just coming out of the bathroom Miss Weasley…as you can see…" she said fretfully in her deep voice. Ginny tired hard to hold back her laughter.

"Oh, I can definitely see that professor, but um…may I just point out that the restroom you went in was the _boy's _lavatory?" Ginny said and smiled innocently.

"Oh! Oh my! I made a huge mistake, hohohohoho, silly me!" Miss Vicky said, looking as flustered as ever.

"I'm sure we all make mistakes professor." Ginny said, still smiling.

"Yes, yes, of course, now I must get back to dinner, good evening to you Miss Weasley." The woman said and literally ran down the hall with her high heels echoing down the empty corridor. Ginny merely stared after the woman in wonder.

_What the hell is Miss Vicky doing in the boy's bathroom? I always thought she was a bit…odd, but sneaking into the boy's toilet? Dumbledore needs to learn how to get ordinary teachers, ones that won't cost the students any harm._

Shaking her head and suppressing a snicker, Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor tower almost forgetting her own future doom.

* * *

"You're late Weasley."

"Only for a minute."

"I told you at exactly nine o' clock weasel. Or maybe you can't read."

"Sodd off."

An angry Gryffindor stared crossly back at a leering Slytherin.

"I would watch myself if I was you Weasley. Wouldn't want to land yourself into more trouble would you now?" Draco Malfoy said smirking. Ginny snorted.

"So what are you going to do now huh?" Ginny said questionably with a raised eyebrow. "Give me more detentions? Isn't that all you can do?"

"We can see about that…" the Slytherin said leaning closer to Ginny. Her face suddenly turned bright red and she back away quickly.

"Fine, where do you want me to start." Ginny said swiftly and turned towards the bookcases full of heavy volumes. Draco smirked at Ginny's blushing face.

_Do I scare her?_

He walked closer to her and pointed to the farthest case. "That one Weasley. Organize all the books in alphabetical order, and we will be done for the night."

"All right." Ginny said grimly and reached for her wand in her robes.

"No Weasley, you can't use your wand." Draco said, waiting for Ginny to protest. But she didn't.

"Fine." She said coldly and marched to the bookcase.

_What's wrong with her today?_

_**Are you disappointed?**_

_Not you again. _

**_Yes, it's me, now are you disappointed. _**

_Yeah…I am…_

Draco didn't see the point of lying to himself. He _was_ rather dissatisfied with the Weasley's different behavior.

_Why isn't she arguing back with me?_

He turned towards the doorway as he heard a small clinking noise and saw a flash of robes.

_Corner?_

* * *

_Crud, why does Malfoy have to look so good tonight? _Ginny thought bitterly as she sneaked a peek at the ice blonde Slytherin leaning leisurely in his chair, reading a heavy leather back book.

_No! Focus on books Ginny, on the books, lets see, A,B,C,D,E,F…argh I still have tons more to do! Stupid prat…thinks he own the world, dictator… _

_Yeah, you think he's hot don't you. _

_Yes I do and there is no point of denying myself. _

_What are you going to do about it?_

_I'm going to shelf books and get the hell out of here because I'm scaring myself. _

_Sounds like a fine plan. _

As midnight came, Ginny Weasley finally finished her task. Getting up from her sitting position after putting the last book in place, she walked hesitantly to her "supervisor."

"I'm done Malfoy." She said trying to sound as cold as possible, "Good night then."

"Why was Corner following you." The Slytherin said half-heartly, his nose still in his book.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, why was Corner following you?" he said again.

"I didn't know he was…"

"He has been for a while." Draco said finally putting his book down and rose from his seat.

"You were watching me?" Ginny said, alerted at the fact that she might be having two stalkers.

"Like I have the time of the day." Draco said unemotionally though a bit rushed.

"Oh really, I believe that."

Both found themselves staring irritably at each other again. Then there was a long pause. Ginny turned to leave but the Slytherin stopped her again.

"I'm coming with you." He said. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"No need Malfoy, I think I can take care of myself."

"Who said I'm walking you? Don't flatter yourself Weasley."

"Sumbag…" Ginny whispered and walked out of the Library with Draco Malfoy following closely behind her.

Just as Draco suspected, when they turned the corner of the corridor, Michael Corner stepped out of the shadows.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." He said, and then realized that an unwanted Slytherin was behind Ginny. Taken back he stuck something into his robes. "Maybe another time then…" He then said hurriedly and sauntered away before Ginny could answer.

Draco stared after the Ravenclaw boy in disgust. _The blasted coward…_

"You knew!" Ginny suddenly said, wiping around to facing a surprised Slytherin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco simply said and continued walking in long strides but the red head quickly caught up with him.

"You knew that Corner was going to be here! Don't act stupid! I saw him tuck away his wand too!" Ginny shouted angrily.

"So what?"

"I don't need your help."

"I wasn't helping."

"Yes you were!" Ginny said furiously. _How dare he fight my battle for me? I could have blasted that idiot's head off for trying to hex me._

"I'm sorry if I ruined your chance to hurt your little _lover_, I promise I wont do it next time."

Draco was getting irritated. He only wanted to help, for the first time in his life, but he wasn't "supposed" to. He snarled angrily.

"He isn't my lover! Argh! You jerk!" Ginny yelled, perturbed and turned to go to bed.

"OH! I'm sorry, my mistake, he must have left you because if you haven't noticed, you have a horrible tamper." Draco said, his cool gray eyes flashing dangerously.

"That isn't why."

"Oh yeah, I remember, a little bird once told me that you were as sloppy as Longbottom! Get some kissing lessons Weasley. That must be why he left you, you don't expect Weasleys to be good at anything." Draco said loudly. Seeing the angry expression on Ginny's face, he felt a distant satisfaction stir in his stomach, but he soon will realize he said the wrong thing.

Ginny slowly approached him until they were about a foot away. Draco sneered, though it didn't show as much confident as it used to.

"Me, a terrible kisser? That is the dumbest lie you have ever made up."

"Really, and how are you going to prove that?"

It was Ginny's turn to smirk. Comprehending what she was about to do, the Slytherin's eye grew wide, and was about to complain when Ginny pushed him against wall and covered his mouth with hers.

Oh boy, was he ever wrong.

* * *

**A/N **

**Yay! Chapter three is done. Manny thanx to my reviewers! Oh man you guys are the best!**

**I'm sorry I have to make the a/n a bit short today its late an I wanna hit the hay!**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Alice in Wonderland.**

**Sorry for the late update…I wasn't able to log in for some strange reason…hm...and i wasnt home for awhile...tehee**


	6. Remarkable Realization and a Phobic for ...

Chapter Six: **Remarkable Realization and a Phobic for Pumpkin Juice **

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

A trouble faced boy paced back and forth in the silent Slytherin Common Room of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He would walk a few steps and then sleek back his hair in annoyance and then he would take a few more steps and brushed his lips lightly with his fingers looking perplexed.

_She kissed me, how dare she befoul my divine lips… _He paced a few more steps. _And I had let her… No, I had returned her kiss. What a fool I am…_ the boy stopped and rubbed his temple, trying to recapture the memory of the earlier hour.

She had pushed him against the wall. They were kissing…he felt her close in the space between them. He remembered her scent… the softness of her body, her luscious lips. She was forceful yet placid. He had felt the spark they shared. A feeling of desire emit through his heart. And there was another stir in his body …a sense of…belonging.

He _had _underestimated her, it was his fault, and he knew that. If he hadn't brought up the subject of kissing, god, if he hadn't given her a detention in the first place, he wouldn't be in this situation.

Why did he bring up _kissing_ anyways? It had nothing to do with their argument whatsoever. Was he, Draco Malfoy actually daring her, Ginny Weasley, to kiss him? Did he want it? He knew somehow that the youngest Weasley would take his challenge…he knew the trouble he would be in if she did…yet he had gone on poking the sleeping dragon with a twig. Yet, he had experienced a sensation of a fulfillment though out his body when he grasped the idea that the fiery red head was going to prove him wrong.

Did she like the kiss? He really didn't know. He was too wrapped up on what he was feeling. Draco had blindly returned her kiss without realizing and she had let him just as he had let her, but wasn't she the one that pulled away when he tried to wrap his arms around her? Didn't she leave with out a word to the baffle "sex god" of Hogwarts? And Draco swore he saw her grin victoriously as she stepped into the firelight behind the painting of the snoring Fat Lady. And that is when he realized that she had won and he had lost.

He didn't really cared what she felt at the moment. He didn't care if she was as puzzled as he was, or even if the kiss had any effect on her at all. It was himself, who he was worried about. Draco had snogged other girls before, of course, but those were meaningless fun. It gets quite boring after a while, however when Ginny Weasley left him standing, he felt like a task was unfinished. He wanted to know what it would be like to hold her in his arms and snogg her 'till the glorious morning comes, and perhaps even longer…would the feelings and the thrill of the kiss last or would it just fade away like it always did with the other girls?

After getting his first taste of Ginny Weasley, he was addicted. He wanted to kiss her again, wanted to smell her perfume again, wanted to feel the warmth of her body against his…

And he was ashamed if these forbidden feelings.

_We don't belong…we never will._

* * *

_Ha! Did I ever prove him wrong! Ginny Weasley…a bad kisser, puh-leass, what would I give to see his face again. _She smiled as she remembered the stupid look of shock plastered on the sneering git. Though,her triumph really didn't last long. She _was_ taken back that Malfoy, the Slytherin king of "purebloods" would actually return a kiss to a Weasley, a "disgrace" to all purebloods because of their love of muggles.

Her legs almost went weak when she felt his cool lips close around hers. She had let that dream come true. Her competitive spirit had overcome her sense of sanity.

Ginny Weasley groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. How did her day end like this? She was in detention, Malfoy "walked" her to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Michael Corner wanted to attack her, there was an argument, a challenge, and then they were snogging each other…and she liked it…she liked it a lot. Ginny always knew from rumors that Draco Malfoy was a good kisser, but the truth is, he is better than all the guys that Ginny had snogged and that is saying something. She had felt a spark between them, a craze of desire. Ginny was sure if she hadn't pulled away, she would have been there with him until the world ended. She can't show that she lost to his charm while trying to seduce him. She was really good at hiding her feeling…she can't have the ice prince know that she lost also.

_But I did win…didn't I?_

_If I did then winning feels worse the being defeated…_

* * *

The lazy sunshine of a Sunday afternoon beamed with brightness. Not a cloud was in the sky. The birds chirped happily, other unknown beats chirped happily, the students chirped happily, so basically everyone was happy…except for two people who just happened to dread the hour they were going to meet each other again. Therefore, both Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy stayed behind in their beds, pretending to be sick and faking to throw up on any body would approach them. They really didn't know what they were going to do about the incident last night. Both just simply lay in their beds trying to think of happy thoughts, but unfortunately their minds drifted toward each other.

( _Ginny's thoughts----_**Draco's thoughts **)

**Wonder what Weasley's doing…**

_Wonder what Malfoy's doing. _

**Probably thinking about me… that devious red head.**

_Probably thinking about himself…that stupid butt face... _

**I have no idea what to do when I see her next time. **

_I have no idea what to do if I see him…_

**Should I pretend nothing happened…that is going to be hard since Weasley is a hell of a kisser…**

_I think I will pretend nothing had happened…but there is no way that I won't turn beet red…stupid dream that have to come true…stupid competitive spirit…_

(Both parties collected their thoughts on what they would say to each other when they meet for about a minute until they both sat up and gasped.)  
What if Weasley told? 

_What if Malfoy told?_

**The shame I have landed myself in…tsk, tsk…some how I really don't regret it. **

_I will kill him! What have I done? I have just committed social suicide! Crap! Ron will kill me!_

**That poseur brother of hers will be oh so angry if he found out…so I don't think she would dumb enough to tell…I am more of a threat to her than she is to me…but then again…Ikle Ronniskins can do the unbelievable to me...**

_I have to make a deal with …Malfoy…_

**I have the advantage…I have to let her know that I am a threat. **(He smirked at the thought.)

_But that means…talking to him…_(her large hazel eyes grew large.)

**That means talking to her…maybe she will go bonkers again and kiss me…though I don't think I would mind.**

_Argh…I kissed him, what was I thinking? Idiot, idiot, idiot…_

(The Slytherin sneered wickedly while the Gryffindor blushed angrily.)

**Yes, I think I like kissing her…**

_I will never do that ever again! NEVER!_

**It's wrong, disturbing, and outrageous...**

_It's WRONG, WRONG, WRONG…_

**But…**

_But…_

**Why do I feel like I want to hug Dobby?**

_Why do I feel all hot and flustered? . _

**Must be because I'm hungry…**

_I guess I'm dehydrated…_

* * *

"Ginny, why are you drinking water?" Ron said looking flummoxed at the idea that any one would drink _water. _

"Um…I'm thirsty Ron…that's what you drink when you get dehydrated…" Ginny said slowly so that her brother could understand.

"But there's pumpkin juice. Everyone loves pumpkin juice," Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I prefer not to," Ginny said looking a bit green. _That dreadful nightmare…now I can't even drink pumpkin juice without throwing up…_

"Why? Ginny is there something you need to tell me?" Ron said his ears turning red.

_Oh, great…he thinks I'm pregnant. _

"Ron, you idiot…" Ginny said and turned towards Harry and Hermione for help. Harry looked down to his plate pretending to be eating but Ginny could tell he was about to burst into laughter, and Hermione gave her a pitying look and pulled Ron to face her.

Thank you Hermione! 

"Ron lets go to the library! I can help you with your charms homework." The bushy haired brunette said and pulled Ron out of the Great Hall without waiting for an answer. Ginny watched until they were out of sight and turned towards Harry.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" she asked the grinning boy.

"Er…no, I think I will leave them be." He said and winked at Ginny.

"Oh…I see…have you seen Olivia?" Ginny said looking around the tables as if she might have missed looked her friend but she was careful not to look over the Slytherin table.

"Nope, she's not always around much anymore is she…" Harry said looking around with Ginny.

"Yeah…that's odd…" Ginny said and pulled a lock of her hair mindlessly and got up to leave for her first class of the day. "I will see you in class then Harry."

"Alright, don't worry about Olivia, she always turns up…eventually." Harry said and turned towards Seamus and Dean to talk about Quidditch."

_Yeah…I guess…_

Ginny sighed and walked towards the east wing. It has been five days since her detention. Five long, dreadful, tiring days. Everywhere she goes, Draco Malfoy seemed to be there. And to make matters worse, he didn't seemed to be as miserable as Ginny was. Either that or was he hiding it very well. They have not spoken to each other at all, not even to make a taunting remark. It was as if they don't even know each other. And Ginny hated it. She was sure that if the kiss in the corridor never happened, she would be overjoyed to have Malfoy not bothering her, but now, she just find it extremely awkward. And there's always the fear of him telling the school about how the little Weasley girl shamelessly snogged a Slytherin… the horror.

* * *

Draco watched as Ginny Weasley entered the classroom of Defense against the Dark Arts with her head held high and a smile on her face like she was the most carefree person in the world, and this angered him.

It had been five days since their kiss and it seemed like five years. Everywhere he went there was the red head, laughing and smiling prettily with her little Gryffindor friends. She was obviously nowhere near as miserable and confused as Draco was. Either that, or she is hiding it extremely well. Does she think that if neither of them brought the subject up, that it can be forgotten? Well, Draco Malfoy won't have that.

A clinking of heels told the students that Miss Vicky has arrived. This time, she was only about 15 min. late, which is a great improvement for the woman with big broad shoulders, who has been caught going out of the boy's toilet by Ginny Weasley.

Clenched in her hands with the long red fingernails was a roll of parchment. She approached her desk and gave what she thought was a small secretive wink to Draco (the whole class saw) and unrolled the parchment.

"Ooooookay!" Miss Vicky said in her deep booming manly voice and looked up to the rows of students. "As you know, I have the list of partners that will be participating in this year's great event. There was some um…problems…so I made a new partner list. Please do not complain, the teacher always knows best!"

Draco sighed and leaned back into his seat. _Great, she lost the old list…well, I will probably end up with Parkinson…life really bites at the point. _

"Okay…hm...Let's see…" Miss Vicky said and scanned down the list. "Ashwell and Redwall, Potter and Patil, Ron Weasley and Granger, Lovegood and Zabini, Parkinson and Longbottom…"

_Didn't know that Loony Lovegood was in this class…serves Zabini right. _Draco smirked as he looked over at Blaise whose face was turning into a shade of purple as he watched Lovegood humming carelessly under her breath.

"And our last and final partner, Malfoy and Ginny Weasley!"

"Huh?" Draco said in surprise. And then there was a loud thud that told everyone the youngest Weasley had fallen off her seat in shock.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yippers! I'm actually doing quite well with this story. **

**Many thanx to **Alexandria J. Malfoy , Moony Number 1, My Dream's Shadow, Virginia-Draco28 !

**You guys makes me happy.lol. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**thanks for everything!**

**sincerely,**

**The Person that Tries to Play the Guitar, but Seriously Needs a Teacher. Seriously**


	7. Three Little Tasks

Chapter Seven: **Three Little Tasks**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_This isn't happening…_

_NO! NO! NO!_

_I CAN'T BE MALFOY'S PARTNER! HE WILL SUCK ME DRY OF MY SANITY!_

_NO! This can't be happening…_

And yet, she sat across from the silver-eyed Slytherin who was leaning back into his chair sneering self-importantly. Ginny growled silently. It seems like Draco was not at all mad about this ridiculous pairing.

"Um…hm…now that everyone is seated with their partner, you will gather out all the defense spells you have learned and share it with your partner. You must practice them until both of you know an equal amount. You have this class and the next class to do this. You are responsible for all the outside trainings with your partner." Miss Vicky said to the class.

"Miss Vicky, would you mind telling us what the project will be?" Hermione asked with her hand waving in the air.

"You will know when the time comes." The tall woman said dryly. "Carry on now."

The class began to busy itself with discussions on what they know; some were bragging and some were groaning with annoyance. Draco turned to face Ginny who was looking at anywhere but him.

"Tell me what I should expect from you Weasley." He said lazily, his eyes shinning with mischievous delight.

"We will see Malfoy, but I rather you go first." Ginny said her gaze on the ceiling.

"Have it your way then." Draco said his eyes fixed intently at the red head.

They went through the basic defense spells with Ginny still able to keeping her eyes on the ceiling, but as Draco ejected a potronus of a long silver cobra, Ginny's eyes snapped back to him. He raised a perfect shaped eyebrow at her and smirked. The competition has begun.

Soon, all the students in the class gathered around the two. Miss Vicky had fallen asleep on her desk and was snoring in a very, very odd way and it didn't seem like she was about to wake up soon. The only prefect (Hermione Granger) in the class besides Draco Malfoy had went up to the hospital wing because she had gotten a bloody nose from one of Ron's counter curses.

Basically, there was no one to stop the students from doing whatever they wanted in the class.

Both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin were showing an equal amount of knowledge of defense spells along with jinxes and hexes. Ginny no longer carelessly waved at Draco's spells and was observing them carefully, her eyebrows frowning with concentration. The Slytherin was the same, his gray eyes were bright and his face showed great interests and attentiveness. Even Harry came over to watch the two with fascination.

After a little while more, they started dueling. Nobody really knew how it started except Neville; it was another one of his unfortunate accidents and he really don't intent to tell people that he had accidentally shot out a stunning spell at Ginny who thought it was from her partner, so he just scooted cautiously to the back and hoped the two won't kill each other. Boy, he really wouldn't be able to live that down.

"_Sellsivati!_" Draco called out with his wand pointed at Ginny. She didn't know what the spell was but she dodged it nonetheless. However, it grazed her left arm and Ginny felt a weird prickly sensation and her whole arm suddenly fell numb…it was like it wasn't there anymore. She looked up and gasped, obviously angry.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, about to charge in but Harry pulled him back.

"Let's see what Gin can do." He muttered to Ron with an amused smile on his face. He turned back to Ginny who was aiming her wand at Draco. The Slytherin had his wand raised and was preparing to block.

"_Afesisvoz!_" She shouted and Draco fell backwards a bit surprised and sat up seconds later with his ice blond hair turned dark blue. It made him look like a badly painted china doll.

Ginny, along with the whole class exploded into laughter.

"We will see who has the last laugh weasel!" Draco growled angrily.

"Bring it on ferret boy." Ginny said. She smiled challengingly and brought up her wand to head level.

"_Zillora Desiosa_!"

Ginny gasped.

"No!" she tried to dodge, but it was too late.

As a bright red jet hit her forehead, two crimson stubby horns grew out from her fiery auburn head. This time, instead of laughing, the whole class remained silent. Fear swept through them, each and every one of the students were hoping that Ginny won't blow up the whole room.

"Uh-oh…" Ron whispered silently.

"Oh you will pay for this…you will Draco Malfoy…I swear…" Ginny murmured quietly but she was clearly heard through out the class. Her eyes flashed and her horns seemed to glow dangerously.

"I think it suits you quite well Weasley. Don't I hear a thanks?" Draco said daringly though his face paled greatly making his dark blue hair stand out more.

"ARRRRGH!"

Ginny literally flew to the unsuspecting Draco with fire in her eyes.

"What the-" he called out.

There was a crash, some grunts and yelps, cuss words, Ron's angry cries, and then there was Miss Vicky's livid booming voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

_Great, she's awake…_

Ginny groaned and lowered her fist from Draco's face and Draco lowered his grab for Ginny's chest…I mean um…hair…

* * *

"This is all your fault you know…"

"You're the one that threw herself on me…"

They were together in detention again, except this time, Draco was punished too.

It was a day after their duel and Draco still had his royal blue hair while Ginny still wore her horns. Both were glaring angrily at each other with their soggy mops in their hands. They were ordered to clean the east dungeons in muggle style and they can't go to bed until they have finished the work _together. _

"I'm going to get back at you if it's the last thing I do." Ginny hissed and bent over to keep mopping something that looked too much like a present Mrs. Norris had left behind.

"Better be careful Weasley, you don't want that little incident in the corridor to be known by the whole school do you?" Draco said and looked over at the working figure. The red head paused before continuing her mopping. Draco smirked. _Got her…_

"You know Malfoy, if the school do some how find out about…that night," Ginny said and turned towards him slowly, carefully choosing her words. "It will affect you negatively too."

Draco looked at her and pretended to ponder about her comment.

"I think I wouldn't care much." He said coolly and locked eyes with Ginny. He walked closer towards her with his eyes flashing dangerously and he smirked. "But the problem is… what would your noble, fellow Gryffindors think about you when they find out."

"My brother can kill you." Ginny muttered rather childishly and stuck the handle of her mop at Draco's chest so he can't come any closer.

"True, but he will kill you too…I think I wouldn't mind us buried together even though you are a Weasley." The Slytherin said and gave her one of his infamous smirk that can melt a stone.

Ginny stared back at him even though she was lost in his eyes of silver pools. She bit her lips nervously and started to hate herself for kissing him. She didn't hate herself enough to wanting to hurt herself but she did hate that sneering Slytherin enough to wanting to inflict as much pain in him as possible. _Damn him and his manipulative mind. Argh, I can't even threaten him with a spell…he's not as dunce as Corner..._

"Well?" he asked her and raised a blonde eyebrow.

"What do want then?"

"I have three little tasks for you Weasley." He said composedly and leaned against the stone wall next to him. Ginny growled._ Great job Ginny; look where you've landed yourself in._

"And what are they?" Ginny said, her mouth twitching slightly.

"Oh, I haven't thought of them yet. But you have to promise you would do them." Draco said and folded his arms in a rahter bossy way.

"That's ridiculous! What if you want me to jump of a cliff o-or snogg Crabbe? Are you crazy? I'm no-"

"Calm down Weasley." Draco said, a bit alarmed and grabbed the Gryffindor's shoulders in fear of her hyperventilating. "I promise you that you won't have to do anything drastic."

"I-well-I…" Ginny stammered. "This is extremely-I-"

"Agree?" Draco said and smiled, obviously amused at her behavior. Ginny's mouth dropped open. _Oh…crap…he's smiling…wow…he looks so…_

"Well?" he said again.

"Fine, fine, ok, ok, ok, let's finish cleaning ferret boy, I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Ginny said hurriedly and bent over and started mopping the floor furiously, hiding her blushing face.

Draco Malfoy simply grinned.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow, fanfiction changed the story set up thingy…its pretty confusing…im not very…fast at things….hehehehe **

**Ohk, I have looked back at some of my old chapters and there were some grammer mistakes as well as spellings and such things…pretty sad about that…lol but im going to try the best I can to finish this story before school starts! A whole bunch of thanks to: Guest type person( I dunno who u are but thanks for reviewing! U should go register ), Nakedmolerat, Surely not I , MyDreamsShadow, and YoungWriter56(I'm glad my story made u laugh!)**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love and peace to u all,**

**Alice**


	8. TheGreatBigBirdieThaAbductedDennisCreevy

Chapter Eight: **The Great Big Birdie That Took Away Dennis Creevy**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The cold morning air brushed through Ginny's auburn locks as she kicked off into the quidditch field. She soared into the open sky leaving behind all her cares and woes, feeling free and alive again for the first time since she was in school. Ginny circled the field, enjoying the great view of sunrise on her Cleansweep and waited for her teammates to arrive.

Harry, the Gryffindor quidditch captain, had suggested for them to practice early in the morning so they could go over their new tactics on how to beat the Slytherin Team on their first match after Halloween. Ginny gripped the handle of her broomstick tightly as she remembered Draco Malfoy and their agreement back in the dungeons almost a week ago. Her "horns" were almost gone now, it remained on her head like two little bumps but they weren't visible unless you take her head, flatten her hair, and the stare at her skull for about 32 seconds, and then see for yourself.

Ginny also remembered how a Slytherin did something very out of character.

_He smiled at me…_

Ginny quickly realized that she was grinning stupidly and hastily stopped herself.

_Must be that toxic fume of his hair color…but ah…_

Ginny did a back flip and flew higher in the air. She had been trying to avoid him as much as possible lately. She knew that the more she stayed away from him, the least likely he would think of something ghastly for her to do. If fate allows it, Ginny plan to steer clear of Draco Malfoy for the rest of the year. But we all know that's not going to happen. He's her partner for DADA for goodness sakes and they still don't know what their project's going to be on.

_I'm dooooooooomed…_

Ginny sighed and took a great swallow of air and flew higher into the clear blue sky.

"GIIIIINNNNNNNNNNY!" a voice called below her.

_It's Olivia... then the team must be here. _

"Hi." Ginny said as her foot touched the ground next her grinning friend. "Where's the re-OOOPHA!"

A large figure in red knocked Ginny to the ground. She winced as the impact hit her from behind. The figure that bashed the wind out of her started to shout in a shrilled cracked voice.

"GINNY ARE YOU OK? I THOUGHT A BIG BIRD TOOK YOU OR SOMETHING! WHERE WERE YOU? ARE YOU HURT? HUH? HUH?"

"Ron! Get off of me! I'm fine, I just flew a bit too high that's all." Ginny grumbled as she pushed her red-faced brother off of her. "Argh! You big, arrogant oaf!"

"Oh…well, I saw a really big bird the other day and I swear, it took off with Colin's little brother in its mouth!" her brother said, waving his arms in the air like a six year old. "It was thiiiiiiiiis big!"

Both Ginny and Olivia gave him a funny/worried look.

"Ron, are you ok?" Olivia said carefully and put a hand on his head to see if he has a fever.

"I'm fine!" Ron exclaimed and shook off Olivia's hand. "Don't believe me then!"

"Um…Ron…"

"Well, I guess it's gone now…"Ron said and looked up at the sky cautiously with his arms raised, preparing to duck and cover at any sight of a big furry ball with huge flapping wings. Ginny and Olivia exchanged concerned looks but didn't bother to say anything. After a minute or two, when no big birdie appeared, Ron sighed and said, "I'm going to go tell the rest of the team that it's ok to come out." and strolled back to the locker rooms.

"Wow…Your brother is…weird…" Olivia said to Ginny after they watched Ron disappear behind the wooden door.

"Yeah, I know, isn't he the greatest?" Ginny said and smiled subconsciously.

"What ever you say Gin, what ever you say." Olivia said and kicked off into the sky.

* * *

"Olivia! Remember to hit the bludgers away from your teammate and not just any other direction!" Harry shouted over them on his Firebolt. Ginny zoomed pass him and caught the quaffle that Dean Thomas threw at her. She dodged a whizzing bludger and chucked the scarlet ball into the nearest goal. A loud 'ding' told her that she scored.

"Great job Ginny!" Harry called out over his shoulder. "Nice pass Dean, but don't aim at her head, we don't want a quaffle to knock her out!"

They have been flying for about 30 minutes. Harry had given them their plan out and Ginny was really looking forward to kicking the Slytherin's butts…that is until they decided to show up.

"Awww, Merlin, what the hell are they doing here for?" Ron groaned and flew towards a small crowd of green and silver at the entrance of the field.

"Damn." Harry muttered and followed Ron.

_HELL! Not one minute of peace!_

Ginny trailed after the rest of her teammates and landed angrily in front of the Slytherin quidditch team.

"Malfoy, this is our practice time, take your team and leave." Harry said coolly, trying to keep his temper down.

"I think not, Potter." The Slytherin captain said and folded his arms together. "We have a special permission from Professor Snape. Look for yourself." With that, he brought out a roll of parchment from a pocket in his Quidditch robes, opened it, and brought it out in front of Harry's face. Ginny could tell that he was restraining from punching the sneering Slytherin.

"This isn't fair!" Ron called out furiously, his ears turning red. "We booked the field on the first day of school!"

"Life isn't fair weasel king." Draco said unperturbedly and pretended to look down on his fingernails. "So…though."

"Why you-" Ron said and was about to pounce on Malfoy when Ginny grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"Ginny! What?" Ron said angrily at sister.

"Yeah! Ginny why'd you stop him?" Dean called out from the back. He then turned towards Harry and said, "Ok, Harry, you take Goyle and I'll take Crabbe." And wiped out his wand, about to charge forward. Hearing this, Crabbe and Goyle brought up their fists…it's the only thing they can do without hurting themselves with excessive thinking.

"STOP!" Ginny hissed and stood out in the middle between the teams.

"Ginny! Why?"

"Hush Ron! And wipe that ugly, disgusting smirk off your face, Malfoy." Ginny said and turned towards Draco Malfoy, whose hair glowed the color of blue cheese.

"Oh, but I can't help but be happy Weasley, it appears to me that you're on my side." Draco said and walked closer to Ginny.

"Ginny what's going on…" Harry said behind her and tugged at her sleeve.

"Don't worry Harry, I can handle it." Ginny said and walked closer to Draco. She tried to keep her appearance cool, but her heart was racing like the speed of light. It always gets like this when they were close.

"Yeah, well sorry to tell you ferret boy, but that note from Professor Snape doesn't count, can't get you the field. Nope, can't at all." Ginny said and smiled, pretending to study the roll of parchment that contained Snape's signature.

"Why's that?" Zabini piped up from the back rather idiotically.

"Shut up." Draco instructed sharply. "Why's that Weasley, who can stop me?" he leaned a bit closer to Ginny causing her face to turn pink, but Ginny's expression remained the same.

"Why only our head of the house of course, pretty boy." Ginny said and grinned widely. She reached down her robes and pulled out a piece of parchment and unsealed it. "It says so right here…and I quote 'I here by allow the Gryffindor quidditch team to have an uninterrupted practice on Saturday of September 29th. The field belongs to them only, no exceptions.' Unquote. So there, we have a note too Slytherins, get off our field."

"That's forged." Draco said coldly, his eyes flashing angrily.

"See for yourself." Ginny said and threw the parchment at Draco. "Let's go practice."

Ginny kicked off into the sky. She waited until she reached a certain height and looked down to the ground smiling.

_Ah…you did it again Ginny._

"Ginny! That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said when the rest of the team joined her in the skies, leaving the Slytherin team on the grounds, crowed over the piece of parchment that had a bit of chocolate stain on it.

"Yeah Ginny! What you do to get it?" Harry said grinning happily.

"Nothing really…Oh, well, McGonagall did say that if we don't win, she's going to give us all a week worth of detentions..." Ginny said, smiling, and flew to her position.

"Alright guys, thanks to Ginny here, we have our field back. Now lets do some dri-" Harry said but stopped when he noticed the Slytherins flying towards them. "Malfoy! Haven't we made clear that you're not allowed on the field?" he shouted angrily.

"Shut up Potter, since when do my head of the house listen to yours?" Malfoy called back.

Ginny flew next to Harry and glared angrily at Malfoy who looked equally mad, but he smirked and flew closer towards them.

"However…we will play you for the field Potter…" he said and then flied backwards to his team and whispered something in Zabini's ears.

The rest of the Gryffindor team looked at Harry.

"Let's do it Harry!" Ron said. Some members nodded in agreement. Ginny frowned. She didn't want to play Malfoy, not now…who knows if he might try something…unexpected.

"Right, ok, don't try anything new, we use our old game plan, everyone remember?" Harry said and looked over his team. Everyone nodded. "Right." He then turned towards the Slytherin team, who was all waiting for them patiently and said, "Alright Malfoy, regular quidditch rules! On, on three." He pointed his wand at the casket on the field below them and one red quaffle, two heavy bludgers, and a golden snitch flew out.

"Three!"

Both teams positioned themselves, ready to fly towards the balls.

"Two!"

Ginny's eyes locked with Draco's. Her heart sped up. Draco didn't smirk. He just stared into her hazel eyes.

"ONE!"

Ginny broke their eye contact and raced towards the quaffle. She was almost about to run into William Cook, a chaser from the other team, but pulled a fast dive and grasped the falling quaffle. She heard a bludger whizzing behind her and dived. In the corners of her eyes, she could see the Slytherin chasers speeding behind her. Ginny spotted a flying figure in red and chucked the ball to him. Dean caught the ball and flew towards the goals dodging under the Slytherin keeper and scored.

"Whooooo!" Ginny screamed and threw her fist in the air. She enjoyed the games, the competition, and the feeling of victory. It was when she was in the games did she forget her worries.

"Ginny! Zabini has the quaffle!" Harry shouted towards her.

"I'm on it!" Ginny called and flew higher to find the bright red ball. She marked Zabini and sped to him. She caught the ball easily when he passed it one of his teammates but a bludger rammed hard into her shoulder causing her to lose balance.

"Damn!" Ginny said as the feeling of her right arm drained away. The quaffle slipped from her hands.

_NO!_

Ginny could see Zabini racing towards the dropping quaffle. She dived, spun around with all her might and heard a thud as the tail of her broom hurled the quaffle towards the Slytherin goal.

_Ha! _Ginny grinned, and couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

"Gin! That was great! Are you alright?" Olivia called behind her as she knocked a bludger towards Malfoy with her club.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I've had worse!" Ginny replied and flew after Dean. _Wonder how Harry's doing…_

"GINNY WATCH OUT!" Some one shouted.

"Huh?" Ginny said and whipped around.

She found herself facing Goyle with his bat raised, ready to strike hard on her head.

_Oh crud! Get your wand out Ginny! Get your wand out!_

But she couldn't move. She covered her head with her hands and waited for the hard blow to hit her. But is never came. She felt a shadow looming over her and a brush of wings…very big wings.

Some one screamed.

Ginny looked up meekly and to her horror, an owl the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts flew above her, flapping its wings furiously almost causing her to fall off her broom. In its beak was a squirming animal. It was howling in some sort of a weird language.

Ginny squinted up to have a better look when he realized that the owl's prey wasn't an animal, it was Goyle.

Ginny didn't know what to do. She was stunned. But Harry flew by her and started shooting jinxes at it. The spells merely brushed off of the owl's sleek feathers and it took off into the Forbidden Forest with a shrug, Goyle still dangling in its mouth.

The field was deadly silent. After awhile, Ron's voice interrupted the stillness.

"Well, I told you so… That was the big bird that took away Dennis Creevy."

* * *

**A/N**

**I have to admit; I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It makes me happy that you guys wants me to update so quickly! I feel loved! AHHHH the 8th chapter and this is still the beginning! I think the longest this story is going to be is 30 chapters…but I hope not…**

**Lol**

**MANY GREAT GREAT THANKS TOOOOOOO**

**Moony's NumberOne (Thanks for always reviewing!)**

**Young Writer56(I think Ginny's luck might get better. lol)**

**Guest Type Person (Yeah…a spoon would be nice…I'm always rather fascinated with eating utensils…)**

**MyDream's Shadow(Thanks for always lovin my story!) **

**HyperSquishy(I'm glad you think my story's funny!)**

**VoicesInMyHead( Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Justahpfan( I'll try to update as fast as I can, and you need to finishe ur story too.)**

**Sweet-Red-Rose (I'll try to give you MORE MORE MORE MORE, as soon as I CAN CAN CAN! )**

**Wow! You guys are awesome! I love you all!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Alice**


	9. TheGhastly Prediction of Sybil Trelawney

Chapter Nine: **The Ghastly Prediction of Sybil Trelawney**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"And you say that a large owl took Mr. Goyal into the sky?" Albus Dumbledore said calmly. He carefully folded his hands together and leaned back easily into his squashy arm chair. "Are you sure you are not mistaken?"

"Of course not!" Harry said rather impatiently, "we were all there! We all saw it!" the Gyffindor and the Slytherin quidditch teams nodded in agreement for the first time in many years. Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. _Here we go again…Potter playing the hero, it's so expected…_He turned his head and caught a glimpse of Ginny Weasley whose attention was fully upon Harry Potter. _What is so good about him? I am way better looking…_He growled angrily under his breath.

"Ah…this is not good…though Mr. Goyal will probably show up in a day or two…owls don't eat meat…right?" the head master asked and then sighed at the silent students with baffled expressions plastered on their face. He pushed up his half moon spectacles in a rather intelligent way and faked a cough. "Yes…yes, they do…I will contact his parents then…"

_Great, Goyal's gone for good…_Draco sighed and walked towards the door, ignoring the wide eyes watching his back as he left without being excused. _There's no point in staying any longer…._

"Well, off you go then, follow Mr. Malfoy out the door." Dumbledore said with a shrug, hoping the students would hurry up and leave him alone to his gumdrop candies.

"There's nothing else we can do Harry, you know Dumbledore aren't quite as bright as he used to be ever since he got hit in the head by one of Voldemort's spells…" Ginny said to the frowning boy. "Let's go to lunch."

"I guess you're right. Nothing we can do…" Harry said, disappointment tinting his words, and followed Ron out the door.

A small sigh escaped the red head's lips as she made her way to the Great Hall…alone. She remembered how Michael and her would walk together to almost everywhere, their fingers interlocked, and smiles playing at their mouths. Ginny scowled as she reminded herself what Corner truly is and quickly shook the thought away. She sighed again.

_Goyal is good as dead now..._

_Things are getting so weird around here…and so different…I don't like it…I don't like it at all…_

* * *

"Fight me you fool!"

"Go away."

"You trespassed on my privet lands, and now you dare refuse me?" cried the painting of a little knight sitting awkwardly on a fat gray pony. "Draw thy sword, villain, and we shall fight 'til death!" he pointed a large sword that seemed a bit too big for him at a very irritated Slytherin and waved it madly at the air before him. The face of his blade gave a smart slap on the pony's behind, causing it to give a loud whine and galloping away with the knight bouncing unpleasantly on its back.

Draco Malfoy chose to ignore the mad painting and continued his way up the North tower.

"Back you deceitful vermin! Face my presence like a man! You rogue! You coward!" the painting of the knight shouted with rage as he hurtled through paintings along the walls over the stairs, brandishing his sword violently and scaring away a group of women in crinolines in one of the further paintings.

"I have no wish to fight you." Draco said angrily as he sped up on his climbing. "Now if you will excuse me, Sir Cadogan, I have to get to class."

"AHA!" shouted Sir Cadogan triumphantly and pushed up his helm to reveal his sweaty brows. "Thou are on a quest!"

"No." the Slytherin said and scowled crossly at the painting. The knight didn't seem to notice.

"No fears good sir!" he shouted and jumped off his horse. "I shall scout ahead! Beware of many dangers, dear friend! On wards then!" he gave a cry and tried, but failed to get back on his pony. Draco took this as an advantage to get away and began to climb the spiraled staircase faster.

After what seemed like a while, the knight finally gave up and cried after the disappearing Draco. "Farewell, brave comrade! We shall meet again!" Then he turned towards his fat pony and shouted, "Away, my noble stallion! On! On!" and went to provoke a few 3rd year HufflePuffs that was making their way down the tower to fence with him while struggling to pull his fat pony along.

"I arrive at my most privet quarters and lo! What do I see………"

The blonde youth growled under his breath. _If I have the power, I would personally see that painting be torn to shreds._

When Draco reached the trapdoor that led to the divination classroom, the voice of Sir Cadogan faded away to nothingness. He sighed with relief and climbed up the ladder. Draco entered the heavy perfumed classroom of Professor Trelawney and took a seat in one of the fluffy cushions as far away from the teacher as possible. Draco never wanted to be in this class. He thought, no, he was sure that he was going to fail the O.W.L. of Divination, but instead, he passed with flying colors.

_Me, a bloody seer…the world's gone mad. _

"Ah…Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy…I trust you are well?" A woman with a large round glasses and a shawl drawn across her shoulders said mistily as she made her way towards him. "Wait! I see it…" she leaned down upon him, her eyes magnified by her spectacles. "You are indeed well! No sickness or illness appeared to have knock on your door!" a slight dissatisfaction appeared in her expression.

"Oh really Professor Trelawney?" Draco asked, not bothering to hide his sarcastic tone. He wanted to add _'How can you tell professor? Is it because I'm sitting RIGHT HERE and not in the hospital wing?'_ but knew better and closed his mouth tightly.

The professor squinted down at him then gave a loud gasp and started twitching weirdly, causing Draco to jump and reach for his wand. He stared up at the woman, bewildered and annoyed. She only shook her head clicked her tongue sadly and made her way towards her desk, pausing only to tell an alarmed Lavender Brown to watch out for her 27th husband.

_What is her problem?_ Draco sneered but couldn't help to feel a little uneasy.

* * *

"We will be telling fortunes of fate's victims by a single finger connection today…Now the way this works, my kismet readers…"

Draco refused to listen to the old batty woman. He has much better things to do instead of being in this class.

_Even detention with Weasley is better than this! _He thought irritably.

The Slytherin watched as the fire flickered near the hearth. Dancing. The perfume was making him very drowsy. His mind seemed to be a lot slower than usual. A small fly flew near his ear and was buzzing very annoyingly. Draco made a swat but with out success, the buzzing continued.

"Argh." Draco swore inwardly and made several more swaps at the little bug. "Pesky, no good, stupid, wretched thing! Come here you little." he cornered the fly. The little creature's many legs shook with fear as the large hands of Draco Malfoy came upon it. "Oho! I got you now!" he raised his hand, ready to smash the tiny helpless soul into a mush when a voice interrupted his execution of the fly.

"Is there something you need Mr. Malfoy?" Came the misty voice of Trelawney.

"Huh?" Draco said, surprised. The tiny fly took this as a chance to get away and became the first bug to ever escape from the "evil" Malfoy's clutches.

"Why, you had your hand up, Mr. Malfoy." The professor said rather impatiently. Draco realized his hand was still in the air and quickly brought it down.

"I was just-"

"WAIT!" Trelawney screamed. "I know what it is that you want!" Draco raised an eyebrow, a bit alarmed.

The woman chose to ignore this and closed her eyes tightly together. Everything was fine until she started humming madly. A few people approached closer to the professor out of curiosity, but most backed away. Draco remained where he was, extremely disturbed. Then suddenly, Professor Trelawny opened her eyes and pointed a shaky finger at Draco. He stared back at the professor uncertainly, ready to sprint away if she attacks.

"YOU!" yelled the woman triumphantly with a wild glaze in her eyes. "WANT ME TO READ YOUR FORTUNE!"

"Er…"

All eyes where upon him. _Should I say the truth and embarrass her in front of the class…_he looked up at the professor again and decided against it. _Ah…that might be most unpleasant. _

"Sure... professor." Draco said slowly. _That wasn't a lie, I simply agreed. _

The woman suddenly calmed down again after these words and took a seat in front of Draco.

"I am honored. Lend me your left hand." The professor said mistily. She regained peace so quickly. It was like none of those absurd behaviors ever happened. Draco gave her his hand rather reluctantly, hoping she won't start another spasm soon.

"Ah…I see a great future ahead of you…"

The students crowded over them to listen. Draco glared at them and some people backed away a little.

"Oh…I see…mmmmm…yes…" The professor paused, as if waiting for Draco to ask her what she saw, but continued talking when he didn't say anything.

"Romance is ahead of you Mister Malfoy…lots of it, yessssss."

Draco smirked.

_Stupid thing to say, it's so obvious._

"I see difficulties too…"

_Life is full of difficulties. _

"Something is going to revolve around a red headed woman…"

_Weasley?_

"I see twelve children playing in a yard…"

_I'm going to have 12 kids with Weasley?_

Trelawney's eyes darted up to his face again. "Well, that's as far as my sight will let me go. Beware of sharp objects Mr. Malfoy." She said sadly and stalked away.

Draco sighed. "What a load of crap." But apparently, the rest of the class didn't think so.

"Wow…you're going to have 12 kids…with Ginny Weasley!" Lavender Brown said excitedly. "Wait 'til the school hears!" she squealed and left Draco standing there with a disgusted expression on his face.

_People actually believe that phony? Bloody hell!_

The rest of the students also walked away with an amused smile leaving Draco Malfoy with the only word he could say.

"Shit."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N**

**HEY HEY HEY MY LOVELY READERS!**

**I'm extremely sorry to have taken so long, I was away for a while, then…I got lazy…please don't hit me!**

**:dodges while people throw tomatoes:**

**Oh yessss...i was also writing an one shot. its harry/luna, check it out if u want. its called Just A Moment Longer.**

**Very very sorry. **

**Thanks a bunch for all the reviews!**

**:throws kisses at everyone:**

**til the next chapter,**

**bye bye**


	10. SoI'mTheReasonYouCan'tSleepAtNight

Chapter Ten: **So I'm The Reason You Can't Sleep at Night**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sunlight poured through the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. It flooded the vestibule with the brilliant morning light. The students of Hogwarts chatted happily among themselves as they ate breakfast. 

Ginny Weasley looked down wearily at a bit of sausage that was left on her plate. She cautiously took a bite at the burnt tinged end of it and chewed it slowly. There were visible shadows under her eyes because of sleepless nights. She didn't even bother to brush her hair that morning when Olivia Blade woke her up at the usual time.

_Stupid Malfoy, stupid git…oh what would I give if I can curse him in his sleep…_

Yes, the red headed Gryffindor had another dream about the sex god of Hogwarts last night. It's really not her fault. No matter how hard she tries, the blonde boy always manages to slip into her dreams, even if it would be ridiculous to have him there. Then she would wake up and try to stay awake. Some how, her plan would fail and off to dream land she goes. And that routine would start again and again until the glorious morning comes.

"Gin, are you alright?" Olivia asked her from across the table. Ginny growled at her and she quickly shut her mouth tightly together.

"Erm…Ginny you really don't look that well…" Hermione said kindly. Ginny heaved a sigh and dropped her head unto the table not bothering to answer the worried brunnett.

"Something's wrong with your sister Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"I 'onno" Ron said through a stuffed face and peered at Ginny.

There was a pause of silence as the Gyffindor table waited for Ginny to get up. When nothing happened, Neville did a brave deed by poking the red head gently on the shoulder.

"Um…I think she's asleep." Neville said softly to the others.

* * *

The dungeon was as cold as ever. Ginny couldn't take a nap even if she wanted to. The class was as silent as usual. The potions master was walking around the classroom checking every body's polyjuice potions and was lingering a particularly long time at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's desks trying to pick out a flaw from their potions but could not. 

Ginny eyes wondered across the classroom as she waited for her potion to bubble. Her eyes stationed itself over Draco Malfoy's empty desk. Relief washed over her as she noticed this. There was no way for him to whisper threats or instructions at her when no one was looking…at least for now.

_How odd for him to miss a class…_

_On second thought, the whole school has been a bit awkward lately. _

Ginny remember how the studentswere whispering and giggling whenever she walked into the corridors that day.

_It doesn't matter. _Ginny thought as she caught a glimpse of Pansy Parkinson and one of her evil comrades whispering loudly underneath their breath. When she looked at them, they immediately stopped and burst into giggles.

Ginny chose to ignore them but Snape didn't.

"Is there something funny Miss Parkinson? Perhaps you should share it with the whole class?" Snape said dangerously.

"As a matter of fact I do professor." Pansy said in a snotty tone and gave Ginny the most evil glance she'd ever seem. "From what I heard as a prophecy made by our very own Professor Trelawney, Ginny Weasley is going marry none other than that Draco Malfoy and have 12 kids!"

Ginny stared back at Pansy in shocked horror as the pug faced girl stared back her with a triumphant smile. The whole class was in silence.

_A prophecy? Then…that means… it's going to come true…_

Fear and disgust filled up in Ginny's head making her extremely dizzy. Her whole face turned brilliant red as she noticed all the eyes on her.

As if the situation couldn't get worse, Snape turned towards Ginny with a sneer and pointed out that 12 kids proved Ginny to be a true Weasley and congratulated her.

Ginny wished noting but to rip Pansy's face off. She noticed how all the Gryffindors stared at her in shock. How Hermione's face turned white, Harry's face turned green and Ron just look like he was puking buckets of slugs again.

_Somebody shoot me…_

When the class was over, Ginnywalked away as fast as she could, ignoring Ron's calls, with one mission in her mind: to kill Malfoy so the prophecy wouldn't come true.

_Where is he… damn that bastard. _

A first year boy sneaked his way behind Ginny as she stomped away angrily. He slowly reached up and gave a tug at Ginny's auburn locks, then zoomed away at the speed of light shouting, "I DID IT! I PULLED GINNY WEASLEY'S HAIR AND I SURVIVED! YOU OWE ME TEN GALLIONS DAVID HAWKMAN!"

The whole corridor filled itself with laughter but stopped when they saw the anger flare up in Ginny eyes.

_So they use me as an entertainment huh? I'll show him…_

With a loud angry cry, she tore off after the small first year, forgetting all about Draco Malfoy, and ignoring the wide stares of the students in the corridors.

"Come here you little prat! Wait 'till I get my hand on you!" Ginny threatened after him.

"AHHHHHHH! Go away! Some body help me!" fear and regret was in the boy's eyes as he ran for his life.

She was gaining up on him. Pulling her wand out, she was prepared to give him the magical wedgie of a lifetime. The frightened first year was backed into a corner. Ginny steadied her wand and marked her position.

"So you thought if would be funny uh? Guess you won't be there to take you ten gallions."

"Nooooo! Help me someone!"

"Too bad, you should have thought about the consequences before hand, but I guess you're just not bright enough." Ginny smirked evilly. It's time to take her anger out. "_Bruelsi-"_

"_Acio Wand!" _A voice shouted and Ginny's wand flew out of her hand. She turned angrily to see who it was that interrupted her and found herself face to face with none other than-

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. After that stupid prediction made by Professor Trelawney he has been stared at anywhere he goes. This caused him a terrible headache. He was also sure that Weasley would find out sooner or later and he would be in great trouble for it. 

He had skipped potions to go to the hospital wing for some pain relief droughts, but it was also an excuse to avoid the wrath of the Weasley girl. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to avoid her much longer considering the fact that they practically have the same schedule.

_Would it be that bad to marry me?_

He quickly shook that thought away. It would be a bless if anyone would get to marry _him_, of course. But it's certainly not going to be Weasley.

_Trelawney's full of crap… _

So after he was sure it was lunchtime, he made his way to the Great Hall quietly. But to his rotten luck, he witnessed a screaming Gary Peterson running through an empty corridor with a flushed Ginny Weasley chasing behind him while shouting out a string of very colorful words.

Draco didn't want to get between them now. But he had to, Peterson was in his house and he could see that he might bea future for the Slytherin. Though he can be a dunce sometimes, Draco couldn't let him die in the hands of a Gryffindor.

And also the sight of Ginny's pink face and flaming hair just insist on him to get closer to her.

So, he took her wand.

"Draco Malfoy."

Just the sound of her calling his name brought secret urges inside him.

"Weasley, as a upper classman, you should know better than to threaten first years." He said with a smirk as he skillfully twirled Ginny's wand in his fingers. Then he turned towards the first year and said coldly, "Go Peterson, I'll deal with you later."

Ginny watched as the little boy stalked, eyeing her worriedly. She growled at him and he turned and quickly sprinted away. Ginny turned back to Malfoy.

"Give me my wand back." She said slowly, a bit too calm for the situation at hand.

_I guess she's cooled down, I better get away while I can._

So he smirked and threw the wand back at Ginny who caught it like an experienced chaser would. He turned to walk away but a heavy weight fell on his back and he crashed unto the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Weasley!" Draco cried angrily as he rolled over only to find Ginny sitting on his stomach with her wand pointed at his throat.

_Damnit! Should have known this was coming,_

"One move Malfoy, and you will find yourself unable to produce any heir for the rest of you life." Ginny said through gritted teeth. He instantly stopped moving.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I can get you in?" Draco said irately, though he was beginning to find this whole circumstance amusing.

"I don't care. I just want to kill you." Ginny said and tapped her wand at the tip of Draco's Adam's apple.

_So she knows. _

"Ohk, Weasley, but don't you think we are in an odd position?" Draco waved over them to point out the obvious. "What would dear old bro say when he sees this? Hmm?" Draco said slyly and smirked.

"Why do you make life so complicated?" Ginny asked him. Draco was caught off guard but was about to reply anyways when Ginny cut him off. "I can't sleep, I barely have any appetite, and you see this?" Ginny said as she waved a homework parchment that had a big, red 'D' on it in his face. "That is a D Malfoy! A 'D'! I DONT GET 'D's!"

There was a minute of silence as Malfoy stared at Ginny in surprise, and she huffed slowly to calm herself down. Then a slygrin crawled up Draco's face and he raised a shapely eyebrow at the angry Gryffindor.

"So I'm the reason why you can't sleep at night?"

Ginny's bright hazel eyes widened with disbelief. She slowly got up from him and backed away cautiously as if he was some sort of a poisonous snake. When she reached a distance, she turned and sprinted away as fast as the first year, or perhaps even faster.

Draco sat up, and watched Ginny disappear behind a corner with a satisfied grin playing at his lips.

_So I_ am _the reason._

* * *

**A/N**

**Aha! Chapter ten finished. **

**Oh hohohohohoho. **

**hehehehehehehe great plans are acoming. **

**mwahahahahahahhahahahahaha**

**anyways**

**Heres a Reviewer thanks from chap. 8 and chap. 9!**

**Justahpfan**

**Nakedmolerat**

**Alexandria J. Malfoy**

**Bidiesfly**

**Moony's number 1**

**6th year gryffindor**

**American witch**

**A present that mrs. Norris left**

**Felton118**

**HJG**

**Mydreams Shadows**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS TO PIECES!**

**KEEP REVIEWING MEH LOVERLY READERS!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Alice**

**p.s. and thanks for readin.**


	11. Silencing Charm

Chapter Eleven: **Silencing Charm**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up. Oh yesss...and also the plot.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Argh! Shut up Gin!"

"Owww…I told you to wake me up, not chuck ten pillows at me…"

"Well you deserve it, we all try to sleep, but noooooooo, every night it's the same thing, you scream, and you scream, and you scream!"

"….I had a bad dream…."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"….."

"Yeah…sorry, well good night Gin."

"Good night Olivia, Ivy, Abigal…"

"Good night"

"Nigh'"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, everybody shut up."

……………….2 hours later………….

"ACK! NOOOOOOO!"

"DAMN IT WEASLEY!"

"Oh…sorry…hehe…"

And thus, this was the order of events during the night for a while in the 6th year girl's dorm of Gryffindor tower. Notice I say a while because, well, eventually the girls got tired of the screaming and would cast a silencing charm on Ginny Weasley every night and all ended happily ever after. That is…until they forgot to take spell off one morning.

* * *

_Ah…my head hurts…_

Ginny Weasley sat up groggily and looked around her the empty room. Pillows were scattered around the floor as well as sheets and such.

_Boy, they really made a mess…hahahahahahahahaha…owwww…_

She looked around a bit more, waiting for her eyes to focus completely.

_They all left without me…how hurtful…_

She stood up, stretched, and then went to the bathroom to take care of the morning businesses.

_Oh…I don't look so hot…_

Ginny studied her reflection for a while as she knotted her tie carefully.

_There I was, screaming my head off because of a stupid, over conceited, spoiled brat, and instead of comforting me, they shoot jinxes… good for nothing friends…_

Ginny heaved a great sigh and turned to walk out of the bathroom. She stopped in mid way, surprised and purposely sighed again. No sound escaped her lips. Her hands automatically went to her throat as she let out a soundless scream of terror.

_MY VOICE! HOLY CRAP OF HELL! _

_THEY MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN TO TAKE THE SPELL OFF! _

_Wait…_

She reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. She opened her mouth to mutter the counter curse, when she stopped and realized how stupid that was.

_Arrrgh! Dumb! Dumb! Dumb! Of course I can't do it my self! I can't even talk!_

_What to do?_

_Ohk… get people to do it for me! Yeah! I better hurry…_

With that, Ginny Weasley tore down the stairs, dreading the rest of the day and wondering how the hell she is going to get through with out her voice.

"Carry me Drackie! Puhleeeeaase!" Pansy Parkinson whined as she tugged at the blonde boy sleeves.

"Get off Pansy." He grunted angrily as he pulled his arms away. Her heavy perfume was making him gag and she was pushing at his chest making it hard to breath.

"But I am hurt!" Pansy said and pointed at her ankle.

"No you're not Parkinson, now if you don't let go I will give you a week's worth of detention." Draco said sternly and pushed her out of his view.

"You only don't want to_ play_ with me because you have that little vixen on your mind." She slurred angrily and pointed an accusing finger at the table across from them.

"…maybe…" Draco drawled and gave her a smirk. The slytherin girl made a small 'hmph' sound and then stalked away.

Draco waved at her dismissively and turned back to watch Ginny Weasley at the Gryffindor table. She was throwing her hands around everywhere like she was explaining something, but she wasn't talking. The faces around her were full ofconfusion and after a while she gave up and dropped her arms limply by her sides.

_What is wrong with her?_

_**You have been watching her a lot you know…**_

_You again?_

**_Yesh…you have been watching her a lot…._**

_I know…_

_**It's like you almost fancy her…**_

_It is, isn't it?_

Draco smirked silently to himself and took a sip of his orange juice.

_I wonder how this will turn out. Weasley and me…what a laugh…_

* * *

Ginny Weasley was frustrated beyond words can describe. People of Hogwarts were just either too evil or to stupid to help her. She tried hand signals, but people didn't understand them. She tried writing it on a piece of parchment but Hermione got mad at her for not _asking_ and walked away. And some who understood just didn't know the counter curse. She tried asking the teachers but they are either too busy or got impatient with her. Her friends remembered nothing. So all together she gave up and spent the rest of the day in silence.

Lucky for Ginny, nothing really went terribly wrong. It was raining badly so no one really wanted to talk during quidditch practice. She was just making her back to the bathroom, dripping wet and walking in her soggy, mud covered quidditch boots, hoping that she wouldn't be able to get caught by Filch (since she wont be able to get out of his evil clutches without talking) when a familiar voice called her name.

"Ginny! Wait up!"

_Damn! Hell! Not Michael! _

She walked faster, but her wet shoes made her slip and fall flat on her back. She heard footsteps walk by her head. She slowly eased herself up and looked up to the face oh her ex.

_Ohk, I took muggle self-defense classes, but don't let you're guard down, right. _

"Ginny, I've been meaning to talk to you…" he said and reached down to help her up. She shook his hand away and gingerly stood up herself. He scratched his head and stood back to make room for Ginny. He waited for her to talk, but she didn't.

"Er… you…well…"

He went on apologizing.

Ginny was trapped between him and the wall. She wasn't really paying any attention until he said the words, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Holloween?"

_Huh? _Ginny's mouth opened but no sound escaped.

"If you don't want to just say no." Corner said and smiled boyishly.

_NO NO NO NO NO!_

she shook her head violently.

"Well, can you at least tell me why?"

_How am I going to do that?_

"So? Is that a yes then?"

_NO! Never!_

"You're not talking…does that mean yes?" he said hopefully.

She was mouthing no and shaking her head at the same time, thinking the boy would get the idea. Poor Ginny, to other people, she really just looked like she was doing a bad imitation of a fish, gasping for water.

_NO, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

_Wait…Whoa! Idea! The Shrieking Shack…no one would know if a body was dumped there would they…? _She looked up at the Ravenclaw slyly. The boy noticed this and back away a little, a fear in his eyes.

She nodded furiously.

"Grea-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…Do you really think that she would go out with _you_?" a cold voice interrupted him. They both turned and saw Draco Malfoy leaning coolly against the wall. Smiling his trademark smirk. "Just look at you, a disgrace to all Ravenclaws…" he drawled mockingly.

"Shut up!" Michael called out angrily, pulling his wand out and aiming it directly at Draco's heart. Ginny just stood there, helpless.

_It seems like Malfoy lives just to ruin my plans. But it doesn't matter. I'm leaving. _She turned slowly, hoping to escape without either of the boys noticing.

"Yeah that's right, Weasley's not going with you because she's going to Hogmeade with me."

_WHAT?_

Ginny spun around with nothing but shock all over her face and faced a flushed Michael Corner and a slightly pink Draco Malfoy.

'What?' she mouthed.

They both ignored her.

"Since when did she say that?" the Ravenclaw asked angrily.

"Since the train ride," The Slytherin answered aggrivatedly. "Put you're wand down Corner, it's no use, you know you can't beat me."

"What makes you think she wants to go out with you?"

"She owes me one," the ice blonde said impatiently and then added, "Leave Corner, or I will make you regret the day you were born."

Ginny watched as Michael Corner give Draco Malfoy one last disgusted look and stomped away angrily.

_What is wrong with Malfoy?I never said anything about going to Hogsmeade with** him**_! _Evil, lying prat...I owe him nothing. Ruined my perfect plans..._

She gave the smirking Slytherin a fuming glance and turned to stomp away like Corner.

"I was serious you know." he said.

Ginny twisted around to face him. She did the only thing she could; stare at him with all the evil she could muster.

"Well, do you want the charm to be removed?" he asked uncaringly, but in a rather nice tone.

Before Ginny realized what he meant, she felt her throat relax.

"DAMN IT MALFOY! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" she bellowed as soon the charm was lifted.

"Jeeesh Weasley. My eardrums…" he said calmly and poked a pinky in his ear.

Ginny clenched her hands tightly. "I'm leaving, good night." She said coldly.

He ignored her. She growled silently and walked away. When she reached quite a distance, she heard the Slytherin call out to her.

"So it's a date then?"

* * *

**A/N **

**Mwahahahahaahahaaaa as I said, great plans are a coming! You guys do remember, that during the train ride, in order to get a seat, Ginny and her friend promised to buy him lunch at hogsmeade right? Mwaha…yeah..this chap was a bit short...not as good as i could have made it...sigh i shall do my best.**

**Many MANY THANKZ TO!**

**Youngwriter56**

**Justahpfan**

**Present from mrs. Norris**

**AmelieFoy**

**Moony's number 1**

**InxBlackxAndxWhite**

**Nakedmolerat**

**T**

**XtremeFeltonFan**

**Alexandra J.Malfoy**

**Phantomofthemusical**

**DracoVeritas**

**XD you guys make me the happiest writer on earth!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Alice**


	12. AtLeast MissVicky is Having a Good Time

Chapter twelve: **Well, At Least Miss Vicky is Having a Good time. **

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up…and I own the plot, 'course. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Neville Longbottom was not having a good time in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He was bossed around by snobby Parkinson and because of his kind spirit, he did whatever she told him to. 

"Argh, Longbottom, are you stupid? Get me my brush!"

"Er…ok…"

"Argh Longbottom, quit staring into space! It's so abnormal."

"Sure."

"Argh Longbottom, you smell like cottage cheese! Eat a breath mint."

"Alright."

"Longbottom! Those spells are hard! Explain it to me!"

"Ok."

Despite her constant shouting and ordering him about, the quiet Gryffindor boy felt a rather homey pleasure when he was spending time with the Slytherin girl. He really didn't mind her much, though he knew he should.

_What's about her that I feel so attracted to? _

"Argh! Longbottom! Quit staring at me! It's so gross!"

_That's right…she sounds just like home…_

* * *

Ron Weasley was not having a good time in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They were left to practice defense spells with their partners and Ron had a certain fear of his partner. 

_What was it that Harry said about girls? Oh yeah, you're suppose to impress them. But how do I do that?_

"Ron? Ron!"

"Huh? Here I am!"

Hermione sighed and flipped through the pages of _Curse Glossary of the Centry _and then sighed again.

"What do you think doing all this is for? I mean, getting partners and practicing all these spells..." she asked him suddenly. "what do you think the event is?"

Ron opened his mouth to say 'I don't know' but immediately stopped when he realized that did not make him sound smart.

"Er...well...accourding to my...erm...counculations...I think it's for trapping down that big ol' bird."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but then frowned and decided against it. She shook her bushy brunette head then turned back to the book.

Ron watched her as she scanned the pages of the heavy leatherbound. He couldn't help but find her dark curls fascinating. He noticed a shower of freckles across her nose and started to count them. Hermione looked up and caught him staring.

"Ron?"

"Huh? 8!" he stammered

"What?"

"Oh um…nothing."

She gave him a concerning look and turned to grab another book off of the tall stack next to her.

_When is things going to stop being so…awkward…how can I ever tell her?_

Ron let out a groan of misery and slammed his head hard onto the desk.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was not having a good time in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. To him, and most of the school population, he has landed himself with the most odd partner in the world. He looked awkwardly at her as she stared dreamily out of the window. 

"It's Thursday…" she said with a sigh.

"Yeah." He answered uncertainly.

"Knargles hunt on Thursdays…" she said and turned to look at him with her large sapphire eyes. For a moment he was caught in them. Trapped in the twinkling pools of blue.

"Why are you staring at me?" Luna asked slowly, her expression unchanging. Blaise was taken back.

"Uh, I…I"

He stopped when he realized that she wasn't listening anymore and was back to gazing out of the window.

To him, she was like a huge mystery. Sure, he was horrified when he first realized he got landed with Looney Lovegood, but as time passed, he found himself struggling to understand her.

_Why does she act like the way she does?_

Once again, the two fell into comfortable silence.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was not having a good time in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She sat in absolute silence with a book covering her face. Every now and then, she would stealthily take a sneak glance over her book to look at her partner. He was always in the same laid-back pose, reading his _100 Permanent Jinxes to Scar Your Enemies For Life, _and it seemed like he was onto the last ten pages. 

This greatly disturbed Ginny.

Draco had had enough on the 17th time he caught her looking at him.

"Spill it out Weasley, what do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Wha-What?" Ginny stuttered awkwardly, "No-nothing, nothing Malfoy." She quickly turned and grabbed another book to bury her head in. The last thing she needed was for Malfoy to bring up what she dreaded.

"You have your book upside down." The blonde boy pointed out.

Ginny slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to retort but her partner cut her off.

"About Hogsmeade," he started lazily.

"No!"

They stared at each other in a few awkward minutes of silence.

He then raised a fine shaped eyebrow. She then faked a small coughing fit.

"I don't think you have a choice here Weasley. That day on the train…"

Ginny stopped coughing and waved a hand impatiently in the Slytherin's face.

"I know what happened on the train, we, that is Olivia and I, offered you lunch at Hogsmeade, but you refused." Then she added triumphantly, "so ha." And pulled her book over her eyes.

"Well now I take that back." Draco said with annoyance. He leaned across the table and pushed Ginny's book to the desk.

She looked up angrily. "Can't make me go." As soon as she said that, she knew it was a mistake.

Draco smirked slyly. "Ah…ok…Ginny Weasley, as you first task, you will go to Hogsmeade with me on October 30th to carry my belongings and buy me lunch. It's nothing drastic. I follow that you can do this."

"But what if I…I uh…that's dumb!"

"Too bad.You made a deal. You have live up to it, unless, Gryffindors aren't really as honest as they say."

"I'm going to the nurse!" Ginny yelled out suddenly and disappeared out of the class room.

_I can't go to Hogsmeade with _him_! It's complete toture! Carry his stuff like a servant...what would people say? _

_But you did make a deal with him..._a annoying wise voice said inside her head.

_Damn!_

Yes, she was definitely not having a good time.

* * *

Miss Vicky was havingthe time of her life in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She was sleeping like she never had in weeks. Dreaming of bathtubs full of all the high heel shoes she could ever get.

* * *

**A/N **

**Uh…I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not writing in such a long time. I really don't kno what to do now that the 6th book is out. It contradicts my story…and im not sure if I should continue…I'll be waiting to hear from you guys. **

**Of course, I still wanna thank ya for all the lovely reviews. **

**Writer of Dragons**

**Lady of the Celtic Land**

**Love nikki**

**6th year gryffindor**

**XtremeFeltonFan**

**Justahpfan**

**Red9889**

**Tothinkofanicename**

**The anime eclipse**

**My dream's shadow**

**Young writer56**

**Goldhilaryfan**

**Deyna the jedi master solo**

**Xians suck**

**The pendulam swings**

**T**

**Moony's number one**

**Hana the dragon**

**Horsey girl 123**

**Tuxedo cat**

**Draco veritas**

**Excuse me mister**

**And bidiesfly**

**Wow so much loveeeeee i hope i got every body. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**alice**


	13. Brightlamp

Chapter Thirteen: **Brightlamp ( Hogsmeade part I) **

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up…and I own the plot, 'course. **

**Contradicts to the 6th book because story was created before the 6th book and has nothing to do with it. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"**_Helllllllllloooo and goooood morning English witches and wizards! It's 7'o clock according to the Big Ben so up and at 'em! This is Archy Carmicheal here, now lets check in with today's weather with our weather seer. Helllo? Andy? Ya there? Is this thing even on?"_**

"**_Hi there Archy! Andy here with today's weather…now, you see, the erm...sun here..."_**

"Arrrgh…that annoying voice…" Ginny groaned as she pulled a pillow over her head to mask the noise.

"**_And now, ladies, the thing you've been waiting for…I'm here today with the man voted this year's Witch Weekly's Most Handsome Bachelor, and the lead singer of HEX…_**(Drum rolls in the back ground) **_Venn Brightlamp !"_**

(A/N: if HEX is an actual band, then the name doesn't belong to me.)

The 6th year girl's dormitory fill itself with high pitch giggles and sighs.

"Shut up…" Ginny moaned and pulled a blanket over her head.

"**_Well hullo Archy, it's certainly kind of 198Magic to have me. Mind if a give a shout out to my fans?" _**

Shrieks and squeals.

_That's it…_Ginny sat up from her bed angrily and squinted at the corner where a group of girls were sitting around a Wizard's Radio, all grinning like broomsticks were passed out for free.

"I'd really appreciate it if somebody kill that thing." Ginny grunted while scratching at her head sleepily.

"Oh come off of it Ginny!" Olivia said brightly with a flushed faced and then turned back to the blonde girl next to her and squealed, " Isn't he just the dreeeeeaaamiest?"

The red head on the bed rolled her eyes.

"**_So I heard that there was going to be somethin' special going on eh, Venn? How 'bout share it with us?"_**

"Ooooooo!" the girls in the corner all cried out in union.

"**_If you're just so curious! Well, Archy, I'm going to visit none other than the famous Hogwarts, School of Witch Crafts and Wizardry, to hook up with my old pal Dumbledore!" _**

The room filled with stunned silence.

"Oh no…help me Merlin…" Ginny whispered and covered her ears with her hands.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Can you believe it? Venn Brightlamp!" 

"Yeah, like, omegosh!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked past the chattering pair of 4th years. The news of Brightlamp's coming spread like wild fire across the school. Everybody seemed to have forgotten all the rumors about her and Draco Malfoy. Of course, she didn't mind that but she can't believe there was going to be another "Lockheart" figure walking around Hogwarts. Sure, she had a bit of a "crush" on him in her first year, but like all first years, she was naive, young, and gullible…that which let to the diary incident. In other words, she was stupid. But not anymore, she wasn't going to be fooled by some Brightlamp. Well…any case… she doesn't really know who Venn Brightlamp is.

Ginny made her way towards the Great Hall and but then caught some 3rd years talking about the up coming Hogsmeade trip.

"You're going with him?"

"Yeah!"

She couldn't take it anymore. Everything reminded Ginny of the promise she made to Draco Malfoy.

_I won't go, I can't. A Weasley and a Malfoy together…it's against nature! I'll get out of it some how…but then...argh! Wait...I can disguise myself…that will probably work better, shows him Gryffindors aren't liars. _

With that resolution, Ginny Weasley pushed past the two girls and sat down on the Gryffindor table across Ron and Harry.

Bright sky and light fluffy clouds shone through the school's enchanted ceiling on the Friday morning. The weather was nice and breezy that day. (No thanks to Andy the weather seer who turned out to be a fraud.)

"Morning Gin." Harry said cheerfully to her and bit into a heavy buttered toast.

"Morning." Ginny said glumly and reached for a muffin in a basket at the center of the table.

"Why the long face Ginny? I'd thought you be glad, on account that, that …er…lamp something fellow is coming." Ron said casually then waited a few minutes before asking curiously. "You fancy him don't you?"

Ginny sighed and looked up sadly at her brother.

"Ron, you think I fancy everybody…"

Her brother opened his mouth to complain but Ginny had already left the table. Harry chuckled and patted Ron on the back.

"Just let her fly away mate."

On the table across for the Gryffindors, an ice-blonde haired boy watched as Ginny Weasley disappeared out of the great oak doors.

_She can't escape my clutches…_

He grinned evilly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy scanned the faces of the crowd all queued up in front of Filch the caretaker on the morning of Halloween day. He watched for the flaming red hair and bright hazel eyes of the youngest Weasley but couldn't find her. He pushed through the large mob of students and caught a glimpse of red at the corner of his eye and reached for it. 

"See, I'd knew you be here." He said with relief, almost happy in fact, and grabbed the hood of the red head's sweatshirt. "Do you know how long it took for me to fi-" he immediately cut of when he realized he got gotten the wrong Weasley.

"Malfoy?" Ron said with a tone of disgust mixed with surprise. The two figures beside him also turned and faced Draco with expressions of shock and annoyance.

"What do you want with Ron?" Harry asked suspiciously and noticed Draco's slightly pink face. He grinned mischievously.

"Nothing Potter, just checking up on old _friends_." The blonde boy quickly replied. He then turned and hurried away down the other direction.

"What'd you think he was up to?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Argh…he touched me…" Ron groaned and started swiping at his sweatshirt.

"I dunno, but Malfoy was _blushing._" Harry said with a chuckle and nudged Ron in the shoulders. "I think he fancies you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron just simply turned white.

Down to the very end of the line, Draco was still looking for Ginny, his would to be bag carrier.

_Damn that Weasley, what an embarrassment. I touched that clumsy oaf…argh…_

Malfoy turned and wiped his hand on a statue of a nasty looking gargoyle.

_Where can that woman be? _

As soon as this thought ran through Draco's head, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned and found himself faced with a very tall and heavily dressed person standing casually in front of him. It extremely hard to recognized the person at first but Draco noticed the golden freckles across her nose and realized it was Ginny Weasley in muggle platform shoes.

She was wearing an over sized trench coat that trailed to her feet with the zipper zipped all the way under her nose. The collar of the coat was flared up so that they hid her ears and she was wearing a top hat with her fire like hair all stuffed in it. Her shoes added a few inches to her height so she was taller even than Draco.

"It's me, Ginny Weasley." She whispered hoarsely.

Draco bit his lips so he wont burst into laughter at the spot. It was really the first time he felt like laughing for years, really laughing, not just to laugh because it's taunting someone, but laughing because it was funny.

"You-you look – hahaha- ridiculous bwahaha hahaa (snort hahahaha cough haha cough snort)!" he gasped and slapped a hand to his mouth to stop his snickers. Ginny stared back at him with disbelief and anger.

"You are the reason!" she argued, "This is for both of our safety!"

But Draco wasn't listening he was still trying to suppress all of his laughter. Ginny sighed and tugged at the end of the blonde boy's sleeve.

"Let's go."

They waited until they were the last ones left. Draco's laughters had subsided to a chuckle, but when Filch realized that the coat Ginny was wearing was his and threatened to skin who ever it was under it alive, Draco burst into laughter yet again and Ginny had to drag the laughing boy away to escape on the last horseless carriage to Hogsmeade.

* * *

The sky was clear on Halloween but it was extremely windy. As Venn Brightlamp stepped into the village of Hogsmeade he was sure it was going to be a good day. 

"Uh…sir? Is it really necessary to wear _all that_?"

Venn turned to face his agent, Rusty, a middle aged wizard with a clipboard.

"I'd prefer it if my fans don't know that I am here." He said and took a deep breath of the Hogsmeade air. "I smell candy, common Rusty, lets go get some of those pretty jelly beans."

"Yes sir." Rusty said uncertainly and began to scribble unto his clipboard with his tongue between his teeth.

Venn Brightlamp pulled up the collar to his large trench coat so that they hid his ears and tugged at the rim of his old top hat and smiled to himself for his "clever" disguise.

_With this concealing outfit, no one would recognize me for sure._

"Lets go Rusty!" he said brightly and hurried towards the candy shop.

* * *

**A/N : I kno some of you out there expected more, but the things I've planed out for hogsmeade wouldn't fit in one chapter! Well anyways, now u kno that heres gonna be a new character stuck into the messy pile of stories. Hehehehehe. My evil plan is abrewing. **

**So …there might be 2 chaps on the trip…maybe even three… sorry… hehehe I will try to post the 14th as soon as I can. So I have decided to continue. Beside if I stop, I don't think I can let myself live it down. XD**

**Any ways, thanks so the many reviews! Love ya to pieces!**

**Red9889**

**Fnacyeyes**

**Hrary Ptoetr Ferak**

**The Pendulam Swings**

**Criss**

**Gtrlvr8877**

**Lil Bre**

**Nakedmolerat**

**Louey31**

**Youngwriter56**

**Hypersquishy**

**My-Chemical-Romance-Fan**

**Speared**

**Surflikeagirl07**

**T**

**Silvermoonset**

**Moony's number 1**

**XtremeFeltonFan**

**WriterOfDragons**

**Blackfox360**

**Thank you thankyou!. **

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Lonely fish. **


	14. The Wishing Well

Chapter Fourteen: **The Wishing Well (Hogsmeade Part II )**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up…and I own the plot, 'course. **

**Contradicts to the 6th book because story was created before the 6th book and has nothing to do with it. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

On Halloween, the streets of Hogsmeade were packed with Hogwarts students. Everyone was seemed to be either busy shopping for sweets at Honeydukes or getting drunk on butter beer before running to the bathroom clenching their stomachs.

Two figures practically stood out from the crowded street; one was a handsome boy with silver blonde hair that glowed under the sun and the other was a freakishly tall person in a heavy trench coat and a tall hat that wobbled next to the boy with loads on shopping bags and packages in their arms.

"You look like an idiot, Weasley."

"Jealous much, pretty boy?"

"Oh, I really am." The blonde boy said sarcastically with a smirk. "I really don't think that your so called disguise is necessary. If you ask me, I'd say you're attracting more attention."

Ginny ignored him and pulled her hat down lower. Draco smiled to himself. He was enjoying Ginny Weasley's company very much. She's not like the other girls that Draco took out. She wore no make up or had any spells to fix her imperfections. Just to make her aggravated, Draco pointed out she needed some spells to fix the many freckles on her face; she simply replied that she believed in natural beauty. This was what made Ginny Weasley different from the other girls, she accepts the way she is and found herself beautiful naturally. This was one of the many reasons that Draco wanted to be with her. And besides, he liked her freckles, he even knows how many there are, a total of 34.

"That is not why people is staring." Ginny whispered to Draco as they walked pass _Wilma's Lasting Hair Cuts_. "It's because I'm carrying all your bloody _beauty supplies._"

"They're for mother." Draco quickly said, though slightly pink. "And being my servant was part of the deal."

"Sure thing…" Ginny muttered and grinned at Draco's flustered expression under her collar.

_That's the first time I've seen him blush…he doesn't seem so bad…rather…handsome...He does make me laugh, and he really isn't like the other boys, he's more truthful about his feelings…And he is charming, I admit…perhaps he is a bit different then the way I thought of him before…but…why me? Why is he especially interested in me? I'm sure he had been asked out many times today, but instead, he chose to spend Halloween with me…what does he expect of me? _

_Perhaps he fancies you. _

Ginny's face flamed up.

_Of course not! I mean I can't return his feelings! I- I j- just can't! I mean, he is very handsome indeed but what a vain person he is! I can't be with a vain person…I-I c- can't…_

Draco, who noticed how suddenly Ginny fell quiet, quickly turned to see what was wrong with her and saw the Gryffindor's fair skin suddenly blazed up like fire. He raised his eyebrows and watched as Ginny's face got redder and redder.

"What's wrong with you? Did you eat something off the ground?" Draco asked.

Ginny immediately took it as an insult and looked up to snap at him but saw the concerned look on his face and dropped her head, her face more scarlet than ever.

"Really, I'm not that stupid…" She whispered softly, avoiding Draco's eyes. Draco smiled and continued walking.

Ginny slowly peered over the boxes in her arms and sighed when she saw that the blonde Slytherin had kept on walking.

_I'm being really stupid…who said he fancies me anyways? I'm just flattering myself. Malfoy is simply torturing me. He probably knows that my feelings is going to flare up like this…I can't trust him…he is after all, a death eater's son. _

"Let's stop here." Draco Malfoy said abruptly and stopped, making Ginny ram into him. She quickly caught her hat before the wind picked it up and curiously followed the boy into a small pub with a wooden sign hanging by the door. On it were the words _The Wishing Well _in neat, curly handwriting.

"I've never noticed this place before." Ginny said slowly as she walked through the threshold of the cozy looking bar.

"It's rather nice in here." Draco said expressionlessly. Ginny knew this was his saying of how he loved the place.

Ginny followed Draco into a seat in the corner and looked around the room after she set the bags and boxes. It was almost empty. The room was mostly furnished with polished oaks and the wall was covered with pictures of famous wizards and witches. In one of the corner was a picture of Lord Voldemort with a silver plate under the painting that read _Tom R. Riddle. _Ginny shivered. _Why would the owner hang a painting like that?_ Ginny wondered as she watched the painting leer at her. Her eyes quickly drifted towards the bartender at the front counter nervously and saw that he was asleep. The wizard seemed to be in his late fifties with sleeked back white hair and ordinary wizard's robes and he was snoring softly.

_He doesn't seem to be a dark wizard…_

Draco remained quiet as he watched Ginny's eyes dart around the room. He liked the way she examined things with such concentration.

The Slytherin smirked and stood up and announced that he was going to get drinks.

"I thought it was suppose to be my treat." Ginny said and raised her eyebrows.

"I will give you a break Weasley." Draco said with an amused grin and strolled towards the sleeping wizard.

Ginny watched carefully as Draco woke up the bartender and ordered the drinks. He seemed to be in good terms with the little wizard and came back quickly with two red smoking beverages.

"Here." He said as he pushed a fire red drink that had blue smoke rising up from it towards her. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Wha-what is this?" she asked as she twirled a drinking straw into the drink. It hissed and bubbled.

"_Zeslong._" Draco said casually and took a large gulp of his own. When he saw that Ginny still had the oblivious look on her face he sighed and said, "It has one shot of alcohol, that's it."

Ginny took a sip. Draco's eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Hey, not bad." Ginny said and took another sip.

"You trust me?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Why not? It's not like you have the guts to kill me." Ginny said nonchalantly and twirled the fuming blue smoke with one of her slender fingers.

"Perhaps I have the guts but just have other reasons of not to kill you." Draco said and leaned closer towards her. Ginny raise her eyebrows and smiled.

_Ah…this is too good. Let's see what I can get out of him…_

"And what reasons is that?"

"Don't you worry about that Weasley. But I won't put you through the pain of leaving me behind."

"Perhaps _you_ just don't want to leave _me_."

"What makes you think that?" Draco said and took another huge gulp of his drink.

"Because I turn you on." Ginny said shamelessly.

Draco choked. He never except the youngest Weasley to be in _that _way. He always thought of her as the good girl type. Oh but this is just more fun for him.

"Hit me with you best one." He said and leaned even closer towards her. Ginny smirked devilishly.

"What if I tell you that…" she whispered slowly in his ear, "that I'm not wearing anything under this?"

Draco's eyes grew wide. His face flamed up for the first time in his life. Never had he ever been as red as that moment when Ginny Weasley told him that she was naked underneath the large coat. Ginny burst into laughter.

"You! Y-you cheated!" Draco called out and leaned as far back as possible and looked away, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Haha! One for Weasley and nada for Malfoy!" Ginny yelled out. "So I do turn you on…this is too good." She laughed a bit more and finished the rest of her drink.

Draco quickly noticed this and smirked triumphantly. "Oh but your victory won't last long. Guess what I slipped into you glass, Weasley."

Ginny smiled and shook her head sadly. "_Veritaserum._"

"You! How'd you know that I put truth potion…?" Draco asked, his face full of shock then realization. "You- you…"

"Yes, I switched our drinks." Ginny said and chewed at the end of her straw. "You underestimated me Malfoy, hmm, the effect of the potion should start about…now."

Immediately, Draco's face went blank and his eyes lost focus. Ginny grinned wickedly.

"Oh what joy…a Slytherin, in the hands of a Gryffindor…hmm…what to ask you."

The answer instantly popped into her head.

"What do you plan to make me do on my next task?" she asked sternly.

"I don't know. I plan as I go." Draco answered tonelessly. Ginny sighed.

"What is you actual purpose on asking me to Hogsmeade?"

"There is no purpose."

Ginny frowned. This was more frustrating then she thought it was going to be.

_Then I will need something for black mailing…_

"What is your deepest darkest secret?" She asked eagerly. _This is going to be good. _

Draco remained quiet. For a second there, Ginny thought the potion had worn off, but then the Slytherin boy blinked slowly and opened his mouth.

"I am in love with-"

* * *

**A/N: aw it looks like this it going to be three parts. I hope u guys don't hate me for that.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! IM SERIOUSLY SO HAPPY. I would name u all but its 3 in the morning and I gotta sleep. Plus im knida bumed that my best friend moved away today but writin made it feel better. Ok I really gtg. My eyes are going crossed.**

**READ ANd REVIEW DEARIES.**

**Sincerely yours. And with many many many love**

**Lonely fish.**


	15. The PiercingScream Heard on Hallow's Eve

Chapter Fifteen: **The Piercing Scream Heard on Hallow's Eve**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up…and I own the plot, 'course. **

**Contradicts to the 6th book because story was created before the 6th book and has nothing to do with it. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Hey! Rusty! Look at what this thing does!" A tall man in an over large trench coat and a silly tall hat shouted over to a worried looking man holding a clipboard to his chest. The man in the coat lifted up a wooden yoyo of the counter of the village joke shop and swung it in the air.

The yoyo smacked Rusty in the head.

"That's nothing special Mr. Brightlamp." Rusty said with annoyance as he rubbed his bruised forehead.

"Oh, be a good cheer Rusty." Venn Brightlamp said with a big smile and put the yoyo back onto the counter. "Oooo fake wands! They don't have that at the studio!"

"Sir, I really think you are attracting a lot of attention." Rusty Point whispered quietly while eyeing the wand in Venn's hand with suspicion. Venn Brightlamp ignored him and waved the plastic wand violently with awe in his eyes. It turned into a rubber chicken. Venn cracked up.

"Rubber chicken! Oho this is a good one!"

"Sir! You really need to quiet down." Rusty said apprehensively.

"Come off of it Ru-" Venn started to say when someone tugged at the end of his. He looked down and saw a girl about the age of six licking at a bright red lollipop and looking up at him with big hopeful eyes. "Er…yes little girl? Can I help you?"

"Hey mister, are you Venn Brightlamp?" She said loudly. Rusty's eyes grew wide. Venn took a few steps back from the girl like she was a dragon that had spotted him asits prey.

"You- what? Shhhh! Of course I'm not! Silly girl!" Brightlamp said fearfully. He pulled his hat down lower and started to walk away. "Common Rusty! We gotta go."

"Yes sir." Rusty quickly answered and started to scramble out of the shop.

Venn Brightlamp was just about to step out of the threshold when he felt a tiny hand grasp his arm. He looked down in horror and saw that the little girl had held him in a tight clutch with frighteningly evil smile glue to her face.

"Uh oh…" Venn said with a whimper.

"MOMMY! IT'S VENN BRIGHTLAMP AND HE'S TRYING TO GET AWAY!" the girl screeched at the top of her lungs. The talking and chatting that previously fill the room suddenly stopped. All eyes fell upon the blessed doorway.

Venn looked around at all the women in the room with terror.

"Apparate Mr. Brightlamp!" Rusty muttered fearfully and prodded Venn's arm.

"I-I-I d-don't remember how! You do it!" Venn whispered back.

"I'm a damned squib!" Rusty whispered angrily.

The faces in the room all smiled obsessively.

"RUN RUSTY RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND!" Venn Brightlamp bellowed at the top of his lungs and leaped for the door with the little girl still hanging from his sleeves.

* * *

"I am in love with…"

"Yes? Who are you in love with Malfoy?"

"I'm…I…" Draco mumbled tonelessly. His eyes were becoming a bit focused and an expression of annoyance was making its way up his face.

"Hurry up! Who are you in love with?" Ginny asked. The tension is killing her. _Who could he be in love with? Can it be me? _

_Of course not! Might be a boy…I always knew Malfoy was a bit too obsessive with Harry. I have to get the answer out of him before the potion wears off. _

"I'm in love with G-"

"HE'S GOING INTO _THE WISHING WELL_! GET HIM!"

"Huh?" Ginny and Draco both said together as a second person in the same disguise as Ginny Weasley tore into the room with a middle aged wizard bouncing breathlessly after him.

Immediately Draco's eyes snapped into focus and grabbed Ginny's hand. He leaped to his feet and stood protectively in front of Ginny, making her blush. "What's going on?"

"Bloody hell! Look at the size of that mob!" The bartender cried out fearfully and ducked under the counter.

"Oh oh! Me too!" The sudden intruder said and started to make a jump for the counter. But he was too late, the mob had already piled into _The Wishing Well_ and was shooting spells at the man that seemed to be running for his life.

"Let's get out of here!" Ginny said and made for the door.

"Hold on! There's two Venn Brightlamp!" a woman in her forties shouted madly and once again the mob fell quiet.

"What the…" Draco muttered disbelievingly and pulled out his wand a minute too late. The great angry mob of women (and some men) had attacked. Draco broke contact with Ginny and was being pushed this way and that. He could hear her distant cussing but couldn't break through the crowd. In what seemed about ten years later, Draco spotted Ginny's top hat and tried to crawl to the other side of the room. By that time, he had already been kicked seven times, punched three times, and disturbingly, pinched in the butt twelve times.

He made a grab for Ginny's coat collar. _Oh this better be worth it… the most embarrassing day of my life. I was MOLESTED! I can't take this! I am a Malfoy! _

"Get away from her! That Brightlamp's over there!" he shouted angrily and immediately all the hands reattached themselves from Ginny's coat and made their way to the otherside of the room.

"Let's go!" Draco said and pulled the Gryffindor up her feet. "Arrgh, how can you be that heavy?"

Without another word, both of them ran out of the pub and down the alley.

_Finally got out of there…those women are mad…they should be put into Azkaban. _

"Are you ok?" he asked the panting figure next to him as they hid behind _Zonko's Joke Shop_ and started to dust off his robes.

"Yeah, thanks Mister, you really helped me in there." Came a deep voice from within Ginny's coat. Draco froze.

"You're a man..." He said, frustrated that he didn't take a closer look at the person he was helping. "You're not _Ginny._"

"Er…yeah, I'm a man…" the stranger in the coat said and pulled off his hat. Draco saw that he had light brown hair and sparkly white teeth. "Now, maybe you could get my agent outta there?" he added cheerfully.

"I don't have time for this." Draco answered irritably and sprinted back toward _The Wishing Well _ignoring the calls of the man the he had mistaken to be Ginny Weasley behind him.

_Great, now I have to go back in the hell pit. I wonder how Weasley's doing._

And with a sigh when he arrived at the door way and saw that the people were still there, Draco dived, once again, into the dangerous sea of Brightlamp crazed fans.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Draco Malfoy asked for the second time of the day.

Ginny Weasley nodded. She had never expected to get herself beaten up before but back at _The Wishing Well_ …well, lets just say she was lucky to make it out there alive.

"Are you Ginny Weasley?" Draco asked her suspiciously. Ginny raise her eyebrows and pulled off her hat and platform shoes.

"No. Malfoy, I am you father." She said darkly.

"Just making sure…" Draco answered her with a chuckle.

Ginny looked around the dark alley and made sure no one was spying. She began to take off her coat.

"Wha-What are you doing, Weasley?" Draco asked with a pink tint in his cheeks.

"I'm striping."

"You-"

"It's alright, Malfoy, I was joking. You didn't really think I was naked under here did you?" Ginny asked as she smiled maliciously up at the blonde Slytherin.

"Of course not." Draco snapped and looked away. They spent five minutes in silences as Ginny took off her over large outfit and vanished them with her wand.

"Erm…" They both started but stopped immediately when they caught each other's eyes.

"I…um…have to meet up with Olivia…" Ginny said awkwardly. The way the mood changed between them was unnerving and both sides wanted to get away as soon as possible. Still there was still a tinge of disappointment in each of their hearts.

"Right…Weasley." Draco said uneasily, regret tugging at his heart. He knew that this visit to Hogsmeade could have been much better. _Perhaps I should kiss her…_

They stared at each other in some more silence and Draco began to lean down on the red head, eager for what he wanted.

His hands reached for her waist…

Ginny was starting to panic. She can't let this happen again. So she punched him in the arm. Bright thing to do, really…

"Hey, well this was nice Malfoy. You're not that bad." She laughed loudly, though it didn't come out as natural as Ginny hoped it would be. "Er…see you in school!" She said a bit too loudly, her face burning red. _Idiot, Ginny, idiot! _She mentally slapped herself.

"Right…" The Slytherin said, his voice suddenly cold. He pulled away from Ginny and walked away towards the noisy streets of the village. "Bye." And he disappeared into the crowd without a backward glance.

"Bye…" Ginny whispered to the air.

What was this feeling that was pulling at her heart? Did she not do the right thing? What if she did let Malfoy kiss her? She knew pretty much what the outcome was going to be…Why did he want to kiss her? Questions began to pour into Ginny's head and she had never felt so miserable and confused as she was now. Was she actually feeling regret for letting him go? Did she care for the vain, evil, Slytherin pureblood?

_Today was so messed up…who could he be in love with? If it's not me…then why did he…_

_No matter…it was best for the both of us…_

Ginny shivered in the cold windy air. She was only wearing a _Weird Sisters_ T-shirt and a pair of old jeans with holes in them. Sighing sadly for forgetting her jacket, she made towards the street hoping to seek shelter in the Three Broomsticks.

It was when she was about to turn in the corner of the alley, she saw a familiar girl with short black hair walking suspiciously alone, down the alley.

"Olivia?" Ginny called out.

"Huh?" Her friend nearly jumped three feet into the air. "Oh, Ginny, it's you!" Olivia said with relief and waved at the red head from a distance.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh, er…I will tell you later, but I don't feel good, so I'm going to ahead and head back to the castle…" Olivia said quickly and gave another small wave to Ginny and made her way over the crowded streets. "Oh yeah! And Ron told me to tell you that they are at the _Three Broomsticks_!" She shouted when she reached the other side.

"Ok Bye." Ginny called back. That was another short meeting with Olivia. Third time that week. _What could be going on with her? She's usually always so eager to go shopping…_

Whatever was going on with Olivia, Ginny decided she doesn't have time to worry about that anymore.

_Just as long as Olivia's safe…she knows how do take care of herself… _

Ginny sighed again and walked to the warm cozy pub down the end of the street.

_Maybe things would be much easier if I never stayed in that corridor on the train with Malfoy that day…perhaps we would've still hated each other…but on the other hand, how would I know if he still doesn't hate me?_

* * *

"…Right, so he said 'just checkin up on _old _friends.' It was disturbing, and Harry reckons that he fancies me. I always thought he was a bit _colorful _if you know what I mean." Ron said darkly and looked around the table of the Three Broom Sticks as if he had just finished a horror story and was waiting for the people's reaction.

Everyone around them chuckled nervously as Ron finished his story except for Ginny, who was dreamily fumbling with the umbrella in her drink. The Three Broomsticks was as noisy as ever. It seemed like everyone had decided to take shelter from the October wind in the cozy pub. The barmaid, Madam Rosmerta, was dancing between tables and passing out butter beers while making sure no students was bringing in any items into her pub from Zonko's.

"Ginny? Did you hear me?" Ron said agitatedly.

"Er…right, and do you like him back?" Ginny's said in a bored voice. Everyone around the table cracked up. Ron's whole face turned beet red.

"Of course not! I'm straight…and besides, I already like somebody else…" Ron mumbled quietly as he stole a glance at Hermione who suddenly turned red also.

Harry chuckled and started a conversation with Dean and Seamus about quidditch. Ginny went back to her thoughts but was interrupted by Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff.

"Hey Gin, have you seen Olivia?" he asked anxiously.

"Uh…no. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, just wondering. " Ernie said with disappointment in his voice and walked back to his table.

"Ooooo, I heard that Olivia has a secret lover…beside Ernie…" Lavender Brown whispered mysteriously in Ginny's ears.

"That's a lie. If Olivia did, she would have told me." Ginny snapped back.

"Sure…" Lavender said doubtfully and turned back to chat with Pavarti about what she is going to do with her hair when Venn Brightlamp comes. Ginny went back to her thoughts, her head more clouded than ever.

_Olivia would tell me…right? We're best friends…she would. _

_You didn't tell her about Malfoy…_ a small voice whispered unexpectedly in her head.

_Malfoy…_Ginny looked around the pub full of cheerful students. _Why am I the person with the problems? _

* * *

Draco watched Ginny in the farthest corner of The Three Broom Sticks. She seemed to be chatting happily with her friends. He took a long draught of his fire whiskey and frowned.

_She didn't want me to kiss her…_

_**Perhaps you were too pushy. **_

_Me? Pushy…maybe I was…Why did I want to kiss her in the first place? It was ridiculous to do so…and I knew it…_

Draco gritted his teeth angrily as he saw Harry swung an arm around Ginny Weasley. Nothing made him so mad. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel that way. Weasley was supposed to be dirt to him. She's not supposed to mean anything in his heart. But, yet, she did…she meant a lot.

* * *

The Halloween feast went by merrily. Olivia had yet failed again to tell Ginny what she was up to.

Tired and sick of the loud noises made in the Great Hall, Ginny Weasley finished dinner early and made her way to one of the Prefect's bathroom to take a nice long bath. She wasn't a prefect…so naturally she'd have to be careful on not getting caught in there, but everyone was at the feast so Ginny's not worried.

She sank into hot water of the swimming pool sized bath and sighed with pleasure as she felt her aching muscles relax.

_What is it like to fall in love? _

_How do I know when I am in love? _

_Could I possibly…Malfoy…no…_

_Can't be…who would love that narcissistic prat? _

_I wouldn't…_

_Of course I wouldn't…_

"Your face looks funny, I think you should wash it harder."

Ginny jumped and looked up at the place where the voice had come from. She realized with relief that it was just the painting with the giggly mermaid, nothing to be alarmed of.

"Did you hear me?" the painting said again. Ginny chose to ignore her and dived deep into the bubble filled water. That was when she heard the door to the bathroom open and close. Then she heard the lock click.

_Oh no! I forgot the lock…now someone's in here with me…_

Ginny forced herself to stay in the water though her lungs were aching for a breath.

From above the water, Ginny heard the painting of the mermaid let out a string of loud, crisp giggles.

"Shut up!" a deep voice snapped angrily. It sounded oddly familiar to Ginny but she was too busy to stay under water than to ponder on whom it might belong to.

_Damn! It's a guy!_

Ginny could have screamed. Her lungs were burning like fire and before she knew it, she swam to the surface, gasping for breath.

"What the? Weasely?" the voice said alarmingly as Ginny spluttered and coughed up water and soap.

Ginny looked up fearfully to see whom the man was, hoping it might be some first year with a deep voice so she could kick them out by force, and immediately she was over come by relief to see a familiar face standing by the door with a completely stunned expression.

All was well until that person decided to drop their towel out of pure shock. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she let out a bloody piercing scream into the night.

How awkward that's going to be when she stops screaming.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Wow, another cliffhanger…sorry but it would ruin the mood if I added a bit more. But I know thou peoplez shall be satisfied to have such a long chapter. Probably the longest one so far…Er… hehehehe guess who the man is. **

**Anyways, I bet some of ya already kno. Lalalalalaala next chapter will be fun…Ginny saw something naughty… mwahahahahahaha.. no I am sorry to say that I am not drunk. La di da di da………so much fun fun fun…im really getting into this story…gotta plan the next chapter and already got everything down for Christmas…Brightlampy is coming in…and bet ur all wondering who Olivia's with…her secret lova….mwhahahahahhahahahaha now I have sudden desire to eat a pickle…o o o how many of u ever had pickled flavored chips? I LOVE THEM! No I am not pregnant…THEY ARE SO F-ING GOOD. I don't like to cuss in real life. Im a nut hahahahaha but im a nut that knows how to type! FEAR ME! For I, with my trusty key board shall rule the world and make everyone eat pickled flavored chips! Yesssss I am evil like lord voldie, we can relate to each other. No, its not a mental disability…I'm just special. But I am a nut. But im a nut that knows how to type. FEAR ME! For I, with my trusty ty- …….oh I have already went over this…o hehehehe…ohohohohohohoho…good day. Whoa I just checked with the word number, and its like 3,000 something, usually I write like only 2,000 or even 1,000 wow…looong, see how much I planned for hogsmeade? Its very important yessss….i realized that as I type, the number of words are getting longer…type type type type 3,139, 3,140, 3141, 3142……**

**Yeah I think im drunk on root beer today. I blab a lot. Especially when im in a funny mood. I hope none of yall will stop reading because of my…er…weirdness. And I have also decided to stop naming you guys all the time…I always forget someone and I don't want them to feel bad. So instead, ima blab nonsense to you guys whom I love very much. I really hope you guys still review even though I seem a bit drunk right now, cuz believe me Im not drunk. Im as clear as the sky, when its clear……………hehehehhee I feel sorry for those who read all this…because its really a waste of time. Oh, I crack myself up…but really im not drunk. But I love those more who read all of this! HEAR ME? I LOVE YOU!**

**BUT I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU MOM! O I don't think she will see this…I hope not, or else she might sent me to a shrink. **

**READ AND PUHLEASE KEEP REVIEWING LOVERLY DEARS. **

**Cheers. **

**Lonely fish. **

**P.s. DON'T DO DRUGS AND STAY IN SCHOOL, WELL UNLESS YOU'ER LIKE 30, CUZ IF YOU 30 AND YOUR STILL IN SCHOOL THEN…THEN…DON'T DO DRUGS. CUZ THEY BAAAAAAAAD. **


	16. No One's Perfect

Chapter Sixteen: **No One's Perfect**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up…and I own the plot, 'course. **

**Contradicts to the 6th book because story was created before the 6th book and has nothing to do with it. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"YOU ARE A MAN!"

Ginny screamed again, though this time much louder than one before as the truth sunk in deeper in to her brain and she scrambled out of the pool sized tub, wrapping her bath robe tightly around her. She stared at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in horror and backed away slowly. Miss Vicky broke into a nervous laughter as she pulled her towel up to her newly discovered er…male organ.

"Well, ohohohoho! Oh poo, the cat is outta the bag! Hehehehehehehe yesss I guess I am a man."

"BUT Y- YOU FLIRTED WITH MY CLASSMATES! AND JUST THE OTHER DAY I SAW YOU KISSING PROFESSOR VICTOR!" Ginny screamed as she pointed an accusing finger at Miss Vicky.

"You can't blame me dear! Women are just icky. I prefer the sexy macho-ness of a man. You agree with me don't you? You and that Malfoy boy seems pretty close, but if you don't want him, I ca-"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT! DO YOU SEE ME WITH A- A BLOODY…ARRRGH! YOU ARE A BLOODY MAN DAMN IT!"

"Hey missy, no one's perfect!" Miss Vicky snapped angrily.

Ginny stared at the crossed looking cross dresser (a/n haha I made a funny) and shivered. "It's none of my business, I'm leaving this madness." Ginny made towards the door but was blocked by Miss Vicky. The professor grinned evilly and pulled out her wand. Ginny's eyes widened as she realized what was going on and fumbled her robes for hers but couldn't find it.

"And to think I was going to shave my legs today…Oh well, I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but I will have to modify your memory a bit…you see, I can't have you walking around telling everyone my little secret can I?"

Miss Vicky raised her wand.

Ginny opened her mouth to argue but an invisible force pushed her to the ground and Ginny heard a heavy thud as her world blackened.

"Oh dear…" Miss Vicky mumbled to herself as she saw the unconscious body of Ginny Weasley lying on the marble tiles of the bathroom floor. "That wasn't suppose to happen…" she frowned as she shook her wand furiously as if that would make it better. Sighing when the effect didn't happen, Miss Vicky looked down upon the limp body.

"Where should I put you…hmmmmm…"

She spotted the towel cupboard. Smiling wickedly, Miss Vicky bent over Ginny, ready to pick up Ginny and stash the lifeless girl into the closet. But to Ginny's luck, distant footsteps were heard echoing down the hall into the bath chamber. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's face fell, grabbing her razor and strawberry scented shaving cream, she tore out of the bathroom, leaving Ginny alone, still out of it.

* * *

"Hey! Hey Weasley! Wake up!"

A distant voice called towards her. She can't make it out. She found it rather pleasant and comforting.

_What happened…?_

Suddenly Ginny's eyes snapped opened. She bolted up from her sleeping position and for the second time, collided her head with something hard.

"Ouch!" the voice called out. "Jeez, is it me, or did your head get harder."

"Malfoy?" Ginny said, dazed. "What are you doing here?" she smiled stupidly and gazed up at concerned looking Slytherin.

"Well, I _was_ going to take a bath, but I found you, lying there." Draco Malfoy said irritably "Why were you sleeping on the floor huh?"

"I was not sl-" Ginny retorted but stopped in mid sentence. Her mouth fell open. Her eyes grew wide, and she remember what she saw before everything went dark.

"Are you ok? Did you hit your head too hard? Wow, I thought I'd never see the day."

"No! I- I…nothing." Ginny quickly said, her facing burning brighter than ever. "I got to go."

Ginny got up to leave, shivering not because that she was only in a bathrobe, but because of the disturbing secret of Miss Vicky.

Draco caught her hand.

"Did someone do something to you?" he asked. His ice like eyes seemed to blaze up with dark fire. It took Ginny awhile to realize what he meant. And when she did comprehend his meaning, her face got brighter and she shook her head furiously.

"I- I- have to go." Ginny said. She was on the verge of puking as the image of Miss Vicky in her all butt naked glory became clearer. Pulling her hand away from Draco's clutch, she darted out the room with her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were going crossed as the unsettling picture played across her mind over and over again. Apparently, Miss Vicky's memory charm didn't work quite well. How disappointing, Ginny can never take another step into that bathroom ever again.

* * *

Draco Malfoy punched the white marble walls angrily. The wall cracked under the impact of his fist. Bits and pieces of snow white stones crumbled from under Draco's hand and the wall was left with a large indentation. But it healed itself and the surface was once smooth and flawless again. Draco's hand, however, didn't heal by itself. Ruby drops of blood dripped from his knuckles and down his elbow. The Slytherin never took notice. Flinging his robes angrily across the floor, he dived into the large pool in the bathroom.

_Why would she run away from me? Why? What happened to her? If anybody did anything to her I swear I'll …_

His blood boiled as he ran out of breath and he rose to the surface. A familiar pearly figure greeted him at the edge of the pool.

"Hello Draco." The ghost of Moaning Myrtle said shyly as the blonde boy climbed out of the tub.

"Hi Myrtle." Draco said glumly but smiled at the sad ghost nonetheless.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. Are you like that Potter boy? Never coming to see me again?" she asked hurtfully as she floated to sit on the biggest faucet on the edge of the pool.

"Don't campare me to Harry Potter, I am not like him at all." Draco said angrily but added softly when he saw the hurt expression on Myrtle's face deepen. "I'm sorry."

Myrtle, the ghost that constantly flooded the girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor was the only one Draco had ever apologized to and meant it while he was doing it. Myrtle was like his only friend, which Draco treasured greatly. She was a person he could share his hatred, his hurt, his desires. And in return she poured out her feelings and thoughts to him about being dead.

"You're forgiven Draco Malfoy." Myrtle said quietly.

Draco pulled on a pair of green and silver checkered boxers and sat down across from ghost girl.

"Is something the matter Draco?" the ghost asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I- I think I'm in love…" Draco whispered with horror and dread all over his face.

Immediately Moaning Myrtle's face flushed sliver. She flew towards Draco and started to circle him excitedly.

"This is so soon! I mean, I wasn't even prepared! Oh but I can't love you back Draco! I'm already dead! Oh the agony of looove!"

Draco chuckled and said reluctantly, "Myrtle, I only see you as a…friend."

"Oh…" the ghost settled down instantly, though there was still a bit of happiness in her face to be noted as a friend. Draco thought that Myrtle actually looked kind of pretty when she smiled.

"So who is it?"

"Ginny Weasley."

The ghost gasped. Her eyes widened with dismay.

"No! You can't love her Draco! She will kill you! I saw her jinx a boy for offering to hold her books! She's like a mad woman! Not like normal girls at all! Why, if some boy asked me if he could carry my books I'd be extremely delighted! I wouldn't jinx them! No!" Myrtle screeched in horror.

"But… I think that is why I love her."

"Stupid, stooooopid boy!"

"No one's perfect."

Myrtle sighed and looked over at Draco curiously.

"Does she like you back?"

The Slytherin gritted his teeth.

"No." he answered bitterly.

"Then you better make her quick. I have heard talks in the girl's room. Someone figures that Harry Potter loves her too. But just never told her…and I've always thought he fancied me…what a fool I am…"

Draco ruffled his wet hair angrily.

_Potter again…blasted bastard. _

"But _I_ think you have a pretty good chance Draco." Myrtle continued thoughtfully.

"Why is that?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I heard Ginny Weasley cursing you in the girls bathroom. She _never_ cussed at Potter." Myrtle said happily.

The blonde Slytherin frowned and said with a sarcastic snort, "That is great. How much that expresses her love for me."

"No idiot boy! Girls always mean the exact opposite of what they say!" the ghost wailed.

"Then all girls must be liars." Draco said dryly, though he couldn't help but feel a pleasant fluttering in his stomach.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes."

Ron looked over at her sister warily but after a satisfied examination, he returned to his breakfast. Ginny sighed inwardly with relief. She was however not fine at all. Every time she closed her eyes, the unnerving image of Miss Vicky would cross her mind.

Looking around at the staff table, Ginny made sure she saw no Miss Vicky; she carefully picked up her fork.

A hand with shiny red fingernails dug into the flesh of her shoulder. Ginny whimpered and turned around.

"Hullo Miss Weasley. I trust that you are well." Thewoman/man (whatever one)said menacingly.

"Uh…yes." Ginny answered, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Did you happen to see my half empty shampoo bottle in the prefect's bathroom yesterday?" Miss Vicky asked carefully. Knowing thatthe teacherwanted to know if she had lost her memory or not, Ginny lied.

"I really can't remember…Actually, I can't remember anything from yesterday at all. I'm sorry Miss Vicky."

"Oh, oh don't worry your cute little red head then..." Miss Vicky said and smiled dangerously. "Well, good luck on your Quidditch game today." She added to Ron and strode away. Ron blushed furiously and smiled through his mouthful of eggs.

Ginny's stomach turned. She had forgotten about the match with Slytherin that day. How can she fly at a rate like this? Her mind is scrambled like the egg in her brother's mouth. She can't remember the tactics that Harry had went over with them the other day. Her eyelids were so heavy but every time she let them drop, the horror she saw behind them just made her feel even more sick and perhaps even a bit scared. Ginny Weasley's mind is malfunctioning.

"Are you sure your fine?" Ron asked again.

"Yes Ron! Shut up!" Ginny snapped.

"But…but you're foaming at the mouth…" Ron argued.

Ginny wiped the corner of her mouth with embarrassment and stood up to be by herself.

A handtook her wrists gently.

"Can you play today Gin?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Of course I can play!" Ginny answered with a weak smile. But truthfully, she really wasn't sure.

* * *

**A/N: First thing I would like to say is that : HA! ONLY ONE REVIEWER GUESSED WHO THE MAN WAS RIGHT! ALL OF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS DRACO! This just shows that I, the master of pickled flavored chips can fool all great minds. Mwahaha. Congradulations person who guessed it right. Right...er...next chapter about the quidditch match...um...er...uh... yeah...im feeling a bit slow today hehehehehehehehehe...i really didnt like this chapter much...oww i made a booboo. gonna go get a band aid. **

**REVIEW AND THANK THEE FOR READING.**

**Adios!**


	17. You

Chapter Seventeen: **You**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up…and I own the plot, 'course. **

**Contradicts to the 6th book because story was created before the 6th book and has nothing to do with it. **

**Happy Reading! **

**P.S. i know i havent updated in a looooooooong time so if you guys get confused reading this chapter u might want to go back and review. i'll try to make the next update sooner, but i've been extremely busy...and lazy...**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A dark figure sauntered across the Hogwarts grounds in a surreptitious and hurried manner. He stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and knelt down by some strange sticky, white greenish pile of mess. Bending low to sniff the only Merlin and knows what, he smiled triumphantly in an almost fanatical way.

"It is near…" the dark figure muttered to himself. "I will have you yet you evil coward of a bird…I _will_ have my brother back…"

The figure stood up to enter the dark and threatening forest but a loud trumpet call from the near by qudditch stadium drew his attention away.

"Blasted! I must return to the game! It appears that Professor Mc G wanted me to announce the game…I will not let my fellow Gryffindors down!" he sighed a heavy sigh and added, "Alas! Fare thee well my good brother! I will find you later, I promise…!"

And with a swish of a cloak, a clumsy fall on his face, and a loud rip, Colin Creevy gathered his torn cape and ran to the roaring stadium.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Colin Creevy, Quidditch wasn't as important as finding his lost brother. Still, he was extremely pleased when the school had asked him to do the commentary for the first Qudditch game of the season. He suppose he could spare a few hours or so for the game and look for his "so thought dead" brother later.

"And now the almighty and breathtaking Gryffindors enter the stadium! Wow! Look at them go! Hi Harry! Loooook it's me! Colin! Hi Ginny! Wow! Look at my voice! I'm so loud!"

As usual, the crowd cheered enthusiastically though some people looked a bit alarmed at Colin Creevy's loud and passionate commentaries.

"Enough Creevy! The Slytherin team is entering!" Professor McGonagall called angrily over his shoulders at the stands.

"Oh right, Professor Mc G.!" Colin shouted loudly into the megaphone placed in front of him. The transfiguration teacher's lips thinned at Colin's acknowledgment of her as "Professor Mc G." but said nothing.

"And look! It's the Slytherins! Everybody boo! Common! BOOOOOO! What is THAT Zabini? Is THAT a booger on your face? Somebody take a picture!"

"Colin Creevy!"

"Ok, ok professor, I admit, that was shallow. Now, entering, Cook, Zabini, Malfoy, Crabbe..."

Colin is not the type to listen. So eventually him and Professor McGonagall started another arugment about why he should not flick the players off.

Ginny was not paying attention to the Colin. In fact, she was barely sure where she was flying. Her vision was blurring and every time she moved on her broom to another position, it felt like her brain was rattling inside her skull.

_What is wrong with me? Argh…focus Ginny, focus, all right, you are good at Quidditch Ginny! You can't let your team down!_

Clutching her broom handle tightly, Ginny flew to her position. She watched as Harry and Draco shook hands. She caught the Slytherin's eyes but looked away quickly. Taking a shaky breath, Ginny fixed her eyes on the bright red quaffle. Madam Hooch began the countdown.

"The match starts in THREE…!"

"Look professor! You made me the commentary person, I make the comments!"

Ginny's head buzzed harder.

"TWO!"

"You watch your attitude Creevy or you will find yourself out of here and in detention!"

"Freedom of expression Professor McGonagall!"

"ONE!"

Ginny tore after the quaffle. She could hear the flapping robes of the other team's Chasers speeding after her. She made a snatch at the quaffle but missed. Cook, from the Slytherin team zoomed passed her and caught the falling ball. Ginny cursed under her breath.

"YOU CANNOT STOP ME PROFESSOR!" Colin Creevy shouted at the stands. His loud voice ringed unpleasantly into Ginny ears.

"JUST DO THE COMMENTARY CREEVY!"

"Right…Cook has the quaffle, did Ginny Weasley miss it? Unbelievable! Never did I expect that. Right, so Cook is speeding towards the goal, he's ready to make a goal….annnnnnnd oh but missed! Great save by Ron Weasley with his head! How does he do it?"

Ginny looked over at Ron, who was looking a bit confused but merely shrugged and smiled smugly.

"Olivia Blade just hit a bludger at Malfoy! Whoa! Look at it go! Ah! Blast! He dodged it."

Shouts and boos rang out in the Gryffindor stands.

The team flew in circles. Neither team was scoring.

Ginny bit her bottom lip nervously. The team isn't doing what they had planned to do. The Slytherins had trained harder than they expected. Spotting something red, Ginny flew towards it but only bumped into Dean Thomas.

"Watch it Ginny!" he called angrily.

"Sorry Dean! I didn't mean to I-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GINNY? ZABINI HAS THE QUAFFLE!"Harry shouted over them.

Without another word Ginny sped towards Blaise. Her body was telling herself that she needs to stop and that she needs a time out but she chose to ignored it. _Just one goal Ginny, one, and you can watch Harry do the rest. Just one. _

"Draco Malfoy has spotted the snitch! Harry's right at his elbow! Both seekers are flying fast. Who will get the snitch? The score is 0 to 0, it's all up to Harry!" Colin was gushing into the mega phone, his face was red with excitement. "Wow what a great game! If my brother was here, why-"

"Your brother is dead! So shut up!" Someone over the top of stands shouted.

Colin stopped in mid sentence. The crowd got silent. Almost everyone had stopped to watch Colin's reaction because they know that Colin Creevy is sensitive about three things, his grandmother being a banshee, him being an accident ( poor poor Colin) and his brother's abduction.( Dennis was not an accident.)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BROTHERYOU SCUM BAG?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny flew furiously after Blaise Zabini, somewhere in the stands Luna Lovegood's Lion hat roared and Colin is shouting into the mega phone. Ginny's head pounded with every movement she made.

_Please get the snitch Harry, get it please…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT MY BROTHER, SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU BOMBOSTIC MULE!" shouted Colin who was clawing his way towards the top, his eyes red and teeth sharp and yellow. Apparently, the banshee side of Colin is becoming more visible.

"CREEVY GET DOWN HERE!" Professor McGonagall shouted, whose voice sounded just as loud and terrifying as Colin's. Her hair flyaway and her eyes wide and glaring, she was also wondering why no other teachers are coming to help her. McGonagall started to fumble through her robes looking for her wand muttering angrily while shouting in between. Now we know how sorry she was that she did not pick Luna to do the commentary. At least giving a speech about freeing the Invisible Dust Mite Hornsickles is better than this. "GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" she screeched after muttering the words "ridiculous" "like a monkey" and "fried coconut".

Colin ignored her and kept on climbing, roaring with fury, his eyes were like that of a savage animal. (He's climbing like spider man just so you know. Spider man so cool) The crowds sitting at the rostrum all made a path for him, their mouths hanging open wide.

"SAY IT AGAIN!SAY IT AGAIN!"

Back in the fields, the players all struggled to ignore the situation at the stands but the game was going nowhere. Neither sides were scoring and the snitch is just refusing to give up this time.

Ginny's vision was blurring. She wished Colin would stop shouting.

"MY BROTHER IS NOT DEAD!"

Ginny closed her eyes, hoping her eyes would go back to normal. Blaise took a dive and she followed after. _Just one goal... one…._

"Watch out!"

Ginny turned. A large fierce bludger was whizzing to her. It was aiming straight towards her head. All seemed to be going in slow motion. Ginny stared at the bludger that was coming towards her. Closing her eyes, she waited for the worst to end.

"GINNY!"

Something hard hit her. It wasn't the bludger, no, it was more massive, and it felt like robes. And now she was falling.

Ginny opened her eyes to see who had saved her. To her surprise, an angular face with steel gray eyes gazed back at her. They kept on falling… It felt like years. Ginny was so close to him she could smell his scent…

_He smells good…_

"_Appearo_!"

And then they landed softly with her on top of him. Ginny stared back at those cold hard eyes. There were noises around her but she ignored them, everything seemed muted. All her mind was focusing on was Draco Malfoy. Her heart was flying in every direction inside her. It was pounding hard against her ribs. They were so close to each other. She could feel his hands tighten around her waist.

"HARRY POTTER HAS THE SNITCH!" Someone shouted in the distance. Ginny did not hear it. All she was focusing on was him.

"You…" Ginny whispered, her eyes still pouring into his.

Draco's eyes softened and he smiled.

"Me…" he whispered back.

At that very moment, Ginny had a craze desire to kiss him, just right there and then. She traced a finger on his soft cool lips. They were so close. It can happen at any moment. _Why is this happening…why am I acting this way…why is he staring at me so…so...lovingly…_

She leaned towards him and fainted on his chest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hey Guys….**

**Are u mad at me? **

**I bet u are…I havent updated in awhile huh….hahahaha…. yeah well im back in business! **

**Im sorry, if u wanna throw tomatoes at me I will accept them with love. I like tomatoes. I eat them raw. **

**O yess I am a savage. giggle. **

**Yeah please review and tell me what you think. I think the next chapter is going to be about Miss Vicky…and Maybe that dude will come in…u kno the other new character…I forgot his name… dodges flying objects… **

**Hahahahaha yeah…I'll look him up…I need to reread my story so I get whats going on… **

**Well, I gots to bounce. **

**REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING. **

XOXOXOXOXOX 

**Lonely fish. **


	18. If I Kiss You Now

Chapter Eighteen: **If I Kiss You Now**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up…and I own the plot, 'course. **

**Contradicts to the 6th book because story was created before the 6th book came out and has nothing to do with it. **

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

Draco watched as people draped in red and gold say their goodbyes to the unconscious girl lying on the bed next to the door. He watched as Ron placed a large bouquet of sunflowers on the girl's nightstand and leave with a worried look on his face. 

After the Gryffindor team walked out of the hospital wing, Draco sat up from the bed far across the room and walked towards Ginny Weasley.

She was unbelievably pale. There was no color on her lips and her face was so lifeless and still. He reached out to brushed a lock of hair away from her face when Madam Pomfery returned with a large bottle of potion and a silver goblet and a sour look on her face.

"What are you doing young man? You are not supposed to be walking around! Go back to your bed!" the short witch called out. "Hurry now!"

Without a word, Draco slowly inched his way back to his bed and realized how much it hurt to move. Madam Pomfery followed behind him and clicked her tongue impatiently.

"It was very brave and heroic of you to take that bludger for Weasley but couldn't you have conjured it away?"

"I…I didn't think of that." Draco answered rather stupidly and sat slowly back onto his bed.

"You kids these days just don't think do you?" she retorted angrily. "Five broken ribs, honestly, and you're still walking around…unbelievable…"

Draco leaned against his pillow and glanced at Ginny's bed. All he could see now was her fiery red head. Immediately, he cut the witch off in her muttering.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked and nodded his head towards Ginny's bed.

"High temperature and over exhaustion. Normally, a potion would have fixed this right up…but…" the old witch paused and frowned.

"But what?" Draco asked impatiently and was about to stand up but immediately stopped when he saw Madam Pomfery's expression.

"_But_, Miss Weasley seems to have been dueling lately and was hit with a odd spell that has a side effect of some kind that is making the potion's healing process slow…she will be fine in a few days or so…" she paused again then arched a dark brow. "You have not done anything to her have you Mr. Malfoy?"

"No." he said plainly and sighed. _She's ok…_

"Hurry up and take your potion Mr. Malfoy, I will check up on you in a few minutes, I SAID, stop staring at Miss Weasley and TAKE your potion MR. MALFOY!"

"Oh! Right, yes check on me later, yeah ok…"

* * *

"Harry, Ginny will be fine, quit beating yourself up." 

"Yeah mate, I'm her brother and I'm not even half as worried as you. Madam Pomfery will take care of her."

Harry sighed and rubbed his aching head. He leaned against his favorite seat in the Gryffindor Commons and sighed again. "I just wish I was paying attention…maybe I could have saved her sooner…damn…I was so concentrated on the snitch..."

"Harry, it's not your fault." Hermione said worriedly as she closed a heavy leather bound book. "She's safe and we have Mal-"

"Don't say Malfoy Hermione." Ron cut in alarmingly.

"We do have to thank him! He took the bludger for her." Hermione said irately and gave Ron one of her disgusted looks. "I can't believe you would still say that Ron. After he saved your sister and all."

"Yeah but for what reason Hermione?" Ron argued back, his ears bright red. "Why in the world would _Malfoy _forget about the snitch and take a bludger for Ginny!"

"Well, maybe there's a side of him that we don't really know." Herminone said smartly.

"There's only one side of him Hermione! And it's _evil_!"

"I think I will go visit Ginny…" Harry said quietly. "I'll see you at dinner."

With that, he left the two to argue.

Harry Potter was puzzled. Ron was right. Why in the world would Draco Malfoy take a bludger for Ginny Weasley…

_What is going on with Malfoy this year…_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was extremely bored. There is absolutely nothing to do in the hospital wing. All he had for company was an unconscious body and a mad old witch who gets angry with you if you hum out loud. _Really, she's no fun. _

Sometimes giggly girls would come by the hospital wing doors and goggle at him. Even then, they were still shooed out by the old nurse. However, Draco was glad of it, the way those girls laughed made him unwell.

He was sick of reading and doing homework. There was never going to be an end of it so he just settled for staring at Ginny Weasley.

_I wonder when is she going to wake up… What is she going to say to me…? _

A thought of Ginny running to embrace him and confessing her eternal love for him played in his mind. Draco smiled smugly but immediately stopped when he realized how stupid he must look, smiling like a perverted idiot.

_There is something going awfully wrong with me. _

Just as he was about to get up to use the bathroom, he heard distant footsteps near the open door of the infirmary and he instantly collapsed back into his bed. He grunted as the impact hit his ribs but quickly quieted down.

_Another visitor for Weasley I expect…_

Harry Potter walked into the room holding a fresh bouquet of sunflowers. He glanced around to see if Draco was sleeping and sat down on a stool near Ginny's head. Anger erupted inside Draco, _What is Potter doing here?_ And more to the Slytherin's dismay, the Gryffindor began to stroke Ginny's hair.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I wish I could have been there sooner…I shouldn't have pushed you so hard…please get better…please…" he mumbled softly. Draco watched with impatience and jealousy as Harry remained by Ginny's side until Madam Pomfery ordered him out. After he replaced the dead flowers with the new ones, Harry leaned over Ginny and kissed her softly on the forehead. Draco bit down on his finger to stop himself from growling and watched silently as Harry left moodily.

_Does he fancy Weasley?_

He turned so that he was facing the white pasty ceiling and frowned hard. _No. Ginny is mine. I know it and she will know soon too…_

* * *

(Meanwhile…back at the ranch. Hahaha…I was jus kidding…there is no ranch…for now… ) 

Blaise Zabini strolled down the empty corridors of Hogwarts. He had decided to pay Draco a visit. Things were a little rough between them for the past few weeks. Actually it seemed like Draco was tense around all the Slytherins ever since this school year had started. Blaise knew Draco's weird behavior must have something to do with the Weasley girl and his guess was proved correct when Draco left the snitch and threw himself in front of Ginny Weasley. He needs to warn his friend not to get in too deep into the mess. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin does not belong together; _even _if the dark side had lost and all wizards are suppose to be equal. Enemies will still be enemies and a Malfoy is still a Malfoy and must certainly never get tangled up with a Weasley.

Just as he was about reached the stairs, he heard an argument in the corner or the hall.

"Stop it."

"What are you going to do? Throw your radish earrings at me? Ha!"

"Please give it back…it was my mother's."

"Oh really? Your loony mother? Isn't she dead?"

Blaise followed the voices and found Luna Lovegood pinned to the wall by some 6th year Ravenclaws. One of the boys was holding a large leather book while pointing his wand at Luna's throat.

"Yes she is. Now give it back please." Luna said, her large sapphire eyes wide and cloudy. The boys laughed. The Slytherin boy couldn't take it anymore.

"You lot sodd off before I jinx your ears backwards!" he shouted at them and raised his wand. The boys saw Blaise and immediately dropped Luna's book and ran off.

Luna fell on her knees. Blaise watched from a distance. He saw her wipe her tears away and pick up her book. He walked towards the girl and kneeled beside her.

"Why were those bastards doing that?" he asked demandingly. Luna looked up into his eyes and smiled weakly. "I dunno, must be the works of European Picwatises."

Blaise raised his eyebrows but decided not to say anything when he saw the resolute look in Luna's face.

The Ravenclaw stood up and the Slytherin followed suit. Luna Lovegood sighed dreamily and smiled up at him.

"Thankyou for rescuing me in a sticky situation." She said softly, her large eyes twinkling.

"Uh…no problem…" Blaise said and blushed deeply. He wondered what he was supposed to do now. He was usually so smooth with girls, but this one, this girl, made his mind go blank. Blaise decided the best thing to do now was to walk away but stopped when he saw that Luna had taken something out of her robe pocket. She held out a bright yellow Dandelion to him. He looked at it uncertainly, not really sure of what to do.

"It's a thankyou gift." Luna said happily.

"Uh…thanks…it's a…a…" Blaise said awkwardly as he reached out and took the sad, crumpled garden weed.

"A _Decavilion_! It's extremely rare! The flower gives you one wish. Only one ok!" she said cheerfully, her eyes bright and shinny. "It took me a really, really long time to find it so take care of it!"

"Luna…it's only a-" Blaise started to tell her that the flower was nothing but an ordinary Dandelion but Luna had already walked off. When she reached the end of the hall, she turned and waved.

"Thanks again Blaise!" she called out and disappeared around the corner.

"You're…welcome…" he muttered back to the empty hallway and looked down at the tiny flower in his hand. Confusion was written all over his face.

Sometime during all this, the dark haired Slytherin forgot all about his friend in the hospital wing. The memory of Draco Malfoy was replaced with another person, a person that will be a bit hard to forget.

* * *

Ginny Wesley was in an incredibly awkward situation. She woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, the bright sunshine, and Drano Malfoy's silver eyes bearing down on her. At first she thought she was dreaming, but after pinching herself for the 25th time under the blankets, she decided to face the fact that the Slytherin prince was not going to stop staring. 

_Why is he staring? Arrgh it's driving me mad! Just turn away you ass! _

Ginny was trying her hardest to remain still and pretend to be asleep but its really hard when you know that someone is watching you in a trance state. She didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

Draco smirked as he watched Ginny struggle to stay still. He could see her back shudder every now and then with uneasiness.

An idea popped into his head and he almost choked with laughter at what he was about to do.

Ginny Weasley's heart pounded as she heard quiet footsteps approach her bed. Soon, she felt Draco leaning towards her.

_What is he going to do? What is he going to do? Is…is he going to kiss me…? _

For some reason, excitement raced through her heart. The anticipation and anxiety made her body restless but she managed to stay somewhat still.

Draco could see the corner of the Gryffindor's left eye twitching badly; He doesn't know how he could hold his laughter any longer. He rested a hand on her shoulder and leaned in closer…

Ginny's fist tightened under the blankets. _Oh no…am I going to let him? Am I? Well…he is this close…and…and…_

She felt his breath on her neck. She was literally melting. He was coming closer and closer… and….

Something hard and wet ran across her forehead.

"DRACO MALFOY! YOU TWIT!" Ginny sat up and screamed as the laughter of the Slytherin boy rang out in the room. She reached out and wiped at her forehead with her hands. There was green ink all over them when she looked. "ARRRRGHH!DAMN YOU!"

"Hahahahaha! Oh common Weasley, don't you have any sense of humor?" Draco choked out through his laughter. He flopped down on the bed next to Ginny and twirled the green marker between his fingers skillfully while still trying to stifle his laughs.

"You call that humor? That was completely idiotic and immature!" Ginny cried angrily as she wiped off the rest of the ink on her forehead.

Draco chuckled as he saw that the large green line across the red head's forehead had left a visible smudge.

"Really now? But did I tell you how green brings out the colors of your eyes?" he said charmingly while trying to hold back sniggers.

"You ass!" Ginny called out furiously. "And to think that I thought you were going to…"

"Going to what?" Draco asked with his eyebrows raised and a boyish smile on his face.

"Nothing! Forget it, I'm going back to sleep." Ginny said, frustrated that she had almost let it slip and pulled the covers over her head.

There was a long moment of silence as Ginny huffed angrily under her blankets.

"Uh…look, I'm sorry...I guess I was _immature and idiotic_. Would you find it in your heart to ever forgive me?"

_Is he APOLOGIZING to me? …I doubt he really mean it…Brings out the color of my eyes…Right…_

Ginny ignored him and let out a what she thought was a convincing snore.

Something heavy fell on top of her.

"Get off Malfoy! Get off damnit!" Ginny cried and pulled the covers off her head. She found herself an inch away from Draco Malfoy's face. He smiled mischievously and pushed her shoulders into her pillow.

"You know, you're rather rude." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Really, how so?" Ginny asked and raised her eyebrows. She struggled a bit underneath his grip, but found out freeing herself was hopeless. Every inch of her skin was burning hot from being so close to the blonde haired boy. What she really wanted to do with him was absolutely insane.

He smirked and said, "It's not everyday that a Malfoy apologizes and saves an individual. But you don't even accept my apology or say thank you. Rude…don't you think?"

"I-…" Ginny stuttered for a smart retort but looking over at her position she really can't think straight.

_He did save me…maybe not my life but he did save me from a much much, much worse situation than I am at now… I…Oh. Why me?_

"Well?"

"Th-thanks…" Ginny said, her face beet red. She tried hard avoided his eyes and waited for him to get off of her but he didn't. "What else do you want from me Malfoy?" she snapped.

"Before… you were going to say that you thought I was going to kiss you right?" Draco whispered in a tone completely different from the playful and mischievous voice earlier. Ginny realized that his was serious and got even more nervous.

"If...if I did kiss you…would you have let me?" he asked quietly, his eyes drowning in every inch of her face.

Ginny glanced at his eyes. It was warm like melted silver. She could hardly breathe.

"I…. I…."

"If I kiss you now…?"

Ginny was lost in his eyes.

_What am I suppose to say? My head and my heart is telling me two different things…Does he really mean it or am I getting seduced? _

"…I don't ...know…" Ginny whispered, the green line on her forehead curving as she frowned.

He leaned closer towards her.

She felt his breath on her lips.

His heart pounded ecstatically.

She closed her eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed again?"

"Damn!" Draco growled out and jumped off of Ginny, who snapped back into reality and sat up.

A very angry looking witch was standing by the door.

"Honestly you young people these days! Back to bed with you! Back! Shoo! Shoo!" Madam Pomfrey called out menacingly.

Draco walked back to his bed grimly with the thought of adding Madam Pomfery to the "People To Kill When I Dominate the World" list that he had made when he was five.

Still…he is off on a good start.

* * *

**A/N **

**Yo! Hows it happenin! THis is the longest chapter in the story so far! Woot!**

**I perticularly liked this chapter even though it didn't go the way I planned. Hm…..but I like the plot. Not the grammer cuz my grammer sucks. Oh and I also dunno how to spell Madam Pomfery's name so bare with me. This is my first story…Not a lot of people reviewed for this chap…sigh I guess this is what happens when you slack off for a month or..two……………..Hehehehehe I probably made you guys kind of mad when Draco and Ginny had two, not one, but TWO chances of kissing and they didn't. Just to let you know…I dun think they're going to anytime soon. But I have a lot of side couples in this story…Luna and Blaise for instance. I dun really think I got Luna's character down right. But its rather hard…I dun think anyone besides JK Rowlins can do it. **

**I have noticed that some of my chapters are extremely short. And some extremely long. But its hard to write many things and come up with a chapter title for it. Ok ok ok ok I know a lot of people can do it but not me ok…I like my chapter titles to have a deep meaning in them. Not something you would read and then get whats going to happen….I had a hard time coming up a title for this chapter. Mainly because theres a lot of things going on. I was just going to base this chapter on Ginny and Draco but then I decided thas no fun and that the readers are probably wonderin whats going on with Luna…Ron …..Harry….Blaise…this and that. **

**Im babbling boring stuff again. It hypes me up thinking about my future chapters. The Christmas one is going to be AWESOME. I think you guys will love it. Tell me if I need more humor or more seriousness in my story. I suck at balancing things. **

**Still I have great plans coming ahead. Mwahahahahaha…its going to be awesome. **

**REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! **

**Oh and thanks for readin! **

**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE AND MORE MORE LOVE LOVE LOVE. **

**Lonely Fish. **

**P.S. Now you guys probably can tell I plan my story as I go…so…not all the things that I say might happen will happen…er…yeah………PEACE. **

**Hey hey hey, anyone want to read Draco's People to Kill When I Dominate Over the World list, tell me and I'll post it into the next chapters. **

**REVIEW**


	19. Tea With Miss Vicky

Chapter Nineteen: **Tea With Miss Vicky**

**NOTICE: Don't own any thing of J.K.R. except for the characters I made up…and I own the plot, 'course. **

**Contradicts to the 6th book because story was created before the 6th book and has nothing to do with it. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

When his grandmother told him that he was what people call 'socially retarded', Neville Longbottom took that as a joke and put it in the way back of his mind. He thinks he is good with people. He's nice…caring…nice…good with plants…nice…Ok, so he's not perfect but he always thought well of himself despite what some of his peers say. 

However, today was one of those lonely days. Everyone was out in the courtyard or busy with their homework. Harry wanted to be left alone to himself and Neville understands. Ron was with Hermione doing homework Neville feels like the third wheel among them so he left the studying group too.

Then he decided to visit Ginny Weasley. She was always there to talk. And ever since getting paired up with Pansy Parkinson in DADA, he has had something particularly stuck to his mind.

Neville strode through the halls slowly while frowning harder and harder with every step he took.

_Why can't I get her out of my head? This is so wrong._

_I can't fall in love with her, I just can't. _

_She will say no, I know she will. _

"Longbottom! Watch out!" a familiar voice screeched.

Neville looked up but was too late, he rammed hard into a fellow student and fell painfully on his butt. Some one fell alongside of him.

"I told you to watch out, you headless dint!" the voice screeched angrily. "Now my new skirt is ruined. You better pay for it!"

"I'm really sorry Pansy." Neville sputtered. "I didn't mean to, I swear…"

"I don't care." Pansy Parkinson spat out and jumped hurriedly to her feet. "I was going to visit Drakey Pooh wearing this outfit and now it's ruined. Don't just stand there! Pick up my books you blundering fool!"

Neville slowly fetched the scattered books around the marble floor.

_It's Draco Malfoy that she likes…I should just forget it. _

As he handed her the books, their fingers brushed against each other and Neville felt an odd sensation jolting through his hands. Pansy seemed to have felt it too, for she paused a second before shaking her head slightly and walking off. Neville watched the girl walk further and further away from him in disappointment.

Then he decided he isn't going to be a coward anymore.

_No…I can't lose to Malfoy. What I feel is real. _

Gathering up all the bravery and strength he had in him. Neville called out to the Slytherin girl.

"I…I can help you with herbology you know!…I …I heard you weren't doing very well in it…I can help you…"

Pansy stopped and turned around. Neville's thin strand of hope vanished when he saw the Slytherin's expression.

_Arrgh stupid Neville! Stupid! You really are socially retarded!_

Pansy was furious. How dare he point out she was stupid. She knew what he meant. She turned to shout at him but saw the expression on his face and stopped. It was rather sad and plump, but she saw the hopeful tint in his eyes. He looked like an abandoned puppy and she felt an uncanny sensation tugging at her heart.

I can't believe I'm feeling sorry for the clumsy oaf! What is wrong with me? And when he touched me hand…

What she felt when she touched his fingers were real. And she knew. But _Longbottom?_

Pansy sighed inwardly. Draco would not be happy to see her, she knew. He is too wrapped up in that bitchy red head. She was not used to not having a boy around her side…

_I suppose Longbottom would do. And I do need help in herbology…_

She agreed in a rather snobbish way but she agreed nonetheless.

Neville could have jumped and wooped, but he didn't want to make a bad impression. They walked quietly into the library together with Neville trailing 6 feet behind Pansy as she requested.

And like Blaise Zanbini, in a moment of happiness and confusion, Neville forgot completely about the sickie he was supposed to visit.

* * *

_The woman is crazy… _

_It's been a whole day…doesn't she need to go to the bathroom? Or eat? Or shower?_

_Crazy…mad…she's insane._

Madam Pomfery has sat between the beds of Ginny and Draco for twelve hours straight. Draco is nearly driven to the point of explosion. He needed the nurse to get out of the way. He needed to talk to Ginny. He needed to touch her. He _needed_ her. The fact that Ginny Weasley seems to be fine with Madam Pomfery sitting between them bothered him even more.

Damn! How can she not care? We were this close…now I wish I didn't pull that trick on her. At least then, I probably would have kissed her.

'_I don't know." What is that suppose to mean? _

_A maybe? _

_Shit. _

_I can't have that. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The woman is a saint sent from heaven.

_Don't even go to the bathroom! Who knows what **he** can do in minutes time. _

Ginny could tell from the grunts and heaves of sighs coming form the Slytherin boy that Madam Pomfery's stay did not please him. She just avoided his and gaze and read the get-well cards her friends sent her.

When Madam Pomfery finally couldn't take any more of Draco's grunts of annoyance, she clicked her tongue furiously and told him to go to sleep.

"But it's only seven!" Draco exclaimed. "Who in the right mind would go to sleep that early?"

"Sleep or get out Mr. Malfoy, there is no reason for you to stay here any longer! Your ribs have been healed!" Madam Pomfery warned.

"I'll sleep!"

Ginny watched the Slytherin boy remain seated in his bed.

"What now?" the old witch asked.

"I can't sleep with you watching me! I am a man now you know… I would like my privacy…"

"OUT! OUT DRACO MALFOY! GET OUT."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Miss Vicky's silky black high heels clicked and clacked down the empty corridor as she made her way to the Hospital Wing. She was going to pay a nice little visit to Ginny Weasley. Of course now that the girl knows her little secret she wasn't stupid enough to think that the silly little witch was going to forget it any time soon. It is a rather…unforgettable secret in the first place…

As she peered into the hospital wing, she was greeted by an angry Slytherin boy. He was stomping towards the door in his pajamas.

"Ah…good evening Mr. Malfoy…" Miss Vicky slurred and flashed a wide smile. "How does the hero feel today?"

"Well." The boy said coldly and walked off.

"Someone's in a touchy mood…" Miss Vicky called out after him.

When she entered she spotted the redhead lying on the bed nearest her snoring rather loudly.

Ah…the girl's faking the sleep rather badly… 

"Do you need something Vicky?" Madam Pomfery called out to her. She could hear the irritation in the old witch's voice.

"I need a word with Miss Weasley here." Miss Vicky said sweetly and walked over to the nurse, easily towering over her.

"As you can see, Miss Weasley is sound asleep. Might you come back later?"

"Oh no no no no no." Miss Vicky said shaking a large finger at Madam Pomfery who looked a bit taken back. "This is very important. I need to say this now."

"Very well." The nurse said reluctantly and retreated back into her office.

With a victorious smile, the tall DADA professor walked back to Ginny Weasley's bed and drew the curtains around them. Like a predator that spotted its prey, Miss Vicky took her wand out and gave Ginny a painful prod on the forehead.

"Ouch!" Ginny's eyes snapped open and gazed fearfully into Miss Vicky's venomous black ones.

"Oh! Hullo there Professor! Haha, didn't um…hear you come in!"

"Good Evening Miss Weasley. I trust that you are well." Miss Vicky said slowly, smiling wider than ever.

"Uh…yes, yes I'm quite well…" Ginny mumbled nervously, keeping her eyes down on the sheets.

"Now…I'm here to speak to you about a very important subject." The large lady began.

"Yes…"

"Would you like tea?"

"What?"

"Would you like tea?"

"That's the subject?"

"Of course not you silly little girl!" Miss Vicky snapped suddenly, her eyes ablaze. "I'm asking you would you like tea so that we might enjoy it while we talk about our _subject. _And I trust that you know what the _subject_ is, do you not? It took a lot of courage for me to come to you. Now do not play stupid with me woman!" she finished with a deep tremble on her adam's apple.

"I…er…yes…ok…" Ginny said helplessly with a wince.

"Now. Would you like tea?" Miss Vicky repeated, her expression calm and passive again.

"No thankyou."

"Fine." The teacher said frostily and flicked her wand. A bright pink teacup and a matching teapot appeared in front of her. With another flick, the teapot began to pour tea and a spoon appeared in the cup and began stirring clumsily, spilling bits of hot tea on Ginny. Miss Vicky chose to ignore this and smiled more widely.

"Now, I expect you remember what you saw that day in the bathroom." Miss Vicky said blankly, her eyes hammering down on the Gryffindor girl.

"Uh…yes..." Ginny said reluctantly while still trying to dodge the boiling liquid that was flying everywhere.

"Tsk tsk. You _poor _dear!" Miss Vicky said sympathetically as if it wasn't her that Ginny saw butt naked.

Ginny wasn't really paying any attention, her eyes were fixed on the cup and spoon that seemed to be battling each other, the tea cut refusing to be stirred in such a harsh way, and the spoon trying to keep up with the cup that was whizzing all over the place. Finally, the teacup cracked angrily and chucked the spoon out from the tea and the stirring utensil landed on Miss Vicky's left cheek with a wet smack.

"ENOUGH!" Miss Vicky roared and the hot pink tea set disappeared. "Now where were we?"

Ginny remained silent with a rather clueless look on her face.

"Oh yes…so now you know that instead of a delicate flower that I appear to be, I am really a sexy, macho beef cake."

Ginny almost choked on the nothingness in her mouth. _Macho beefcake?_

"You see, the it's the shameful love that drove me from my true path…" Miss Vicky continued with tears glistening in her eyes.

Ginny Weasley was now more deeply disturbed than ever.

"Promise me this one thing Miss Weasley! Please!" Miss Vicky gulped and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Erm…what is it Miss Vicky?" Ginny said with a weak smile while trying desperately to pull away from the man's tight grasp.

"Puh leaaaaaaaaasssse don't tell! If you do! I will be ruined!Please! Please! PUH-LEEEEEEASE!" by this time, the professor was bawling.

"Ok ok! I promise!" Ginny Weasley said swiftly, cutting Miss Vicky's crying off.

"You…swear?" Miss Vicky said with a tiny sob.

"Yes I swear it…" Ginny Weasley said with a tiny sigh.

"Ok!" the cross dresser said cheerfully. Miss Vicky got up from her chair and clapped her unusually large hands together. "Well! I have to go! Have a date tonight you know! It was nice talking to you dear!" and with a half wave, Miss Vicky walked out of the infirmary, feeling triumph over the Gryffindor.

You can just hear Ginny's mind snapping apart.

* * *

Blaise ran his fingers along the side of a round crystal case, his fingers caressing the smooth clear glass. Inside the case was a lone Dandelion levitating in mid-air. Blaise frowned as he studied the small garden weed. One of its leaves was a bit crumpled at the end and the bright yellow petals were ruffled and tinged with the brown of death.

Why am I getting worked up over a flower…an ordinary flower with no importance to the world? It wouldn't matter if I had just crushed it in my hands…then why…

"What in Merlin's beard is wrong with you Zabini?" a cold drawl interrupted him. Blaise needed not to look up to know who it is. "Collecting flowers are we? Is the Slytherin house going to the dogs?"

"I see you are back Draco." Blaise said good naturedly, still fingering the crystal case.

"I see you've come out of the closet." Draco said with a smirk and flopped onto his bed.

"Very funny Draco. This was given to me as a gift." Blaise answered callously.

"A _garden weed_?" the blonde Slytherin said with a laugh. "Some one must like you loads. And look! You've put it in a case. I guess you fancy her back."

"Hmm…" Blaise growled without taking his eyes off of the dandelion.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked, alarmed at the lack of nasty comments from his fellow Slytherin. "Bloody hell Zabini, you look like a school girl in love. Come now, do tell who the lucky lad is."

A flying book hit Draco in the chest.

"You're the one to talk Draco." Blaise said finally looking up at his friend. "Unsuccessful with the mad little redhead are we? Is that why you came back with such a nasty look on your face?"

"Shut up." Draco said sourly and looked away. "She wants me."

Blaise howled with laughter. "Ah…and Miss Vicky is really a man." This time a flying book hit Blaise in the chest.

"Who gave you the flower Zabini?" Draco asked again trying to change the subject.

"Some girl." The dark haired Slytherin said and gazed back at the flower. "No one important."

"Then why put so much care into it?"

"Hey don't try to change the subject." Blaise said angrily and looked up again. "I'm telling you Draco, Weasley is bad company. Do not make a fool of yourself."

"It's none of your business." Draco answered coldly.

"You are a _Slytherin. _She is a _Gryffindor. _You two are like oil and water. Do not put the Slytherin house's reputation at stake!"

"I said it's none of your business what I do Zabini." Draco growled angrily and sat up from his bed. His angry gray eyes glowing dangerously. Blaise seemed unaffected by Draco's expression.

"This is a warning Draco. Coming from all of us. You have turned a cold shoulder to the rest of the house this year. We will not save you from the sticky end you will be in eventually."

"Good." Draco grumbled and pulled the pine green curtains around his four-poster.

Lying back on his pillow, he studied the patterns of the carved engravings on the wood of his headboard, slowly realizing the truths in Blaise Zabini's words.

* * *

**Hey! Kinda late update but I still updated!. I am rather pleased with this chapter. I dun think I would have finished this fast if it weren't for the reviews! I gotta thank this one person…. HI POPPY! THANKS FOR STAYING UP TIL 4 TO READ MY STORY! **

**AHHHHHH you guys da best! Ok so I said I would include the "People to Kill When I Come of Age and Dominate the World" list by Draco Malfoy. So here it is!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**People To Kill When I Come of Age and Dictates the World. **

**All Powers Shall Be Mine. **

Documented By Draco Malfoy. Age 5 to…

LORD VOLDEMORE. (To come of power, I must kill him)

FATHER. (he's not a very good dad.)

DOBBY (he's creepy looking.)

THE BIRDS IN THE TREE BACK YARD. (they left white things on favorite toy of mine)

MR. HALLSBY (he sells peanut butter ice cream…I despise peanuts.)

MRS.HALLSBY (she's married to Mr. Hallsby)

CINDERELLA (she's a sissy)

CRABBE(takes up too much space)

GOYAL( thinks he might fancy me)

HARRY POTTER ( HE MUST DIIIIIEEE MUST DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE)

RON WEASLEY(too tall)

DUMBLEDORE(too hairy)

BOY WHO SITS BEHIND ME IN CHARMS(won't stop blowing in my ears. Is very disturbing)

MICHAEL CORNER(stalker of Ginny Weasley)

BLAISE ZABINI maybe…(still not sure if I should kill him or not…makes too many smart ass comments)

PANSY PARKINSON(too whiny and bothersome)

FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY(put unknown substance in my boxers…)

MADAM POMFERY maybe…(WON'T STOP INTERRUPTING ROMANTIC KISSES)

MISS VICKY(tried to grope)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**OK HAHAHAHAHA I THINK THAS AS FAR AS It GOES…THEY MIGHT SEEM A BIT LOONY…BUT REALLY…WE'RE ALL LOONY ON THE INSIDE…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….**

**Farewell**

**Lonely fish**


End file.
